The Turns of Time
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: "I agree, but just remember one thing Pads." "What's that?" "How much could messing with time, and not being able to, hurt them in the long run?" rated M for later chapters. HG/RL; GW/SB
1. Meeting With the Men

**As you may have guessed, this is an AU. The story takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius are both still alive. Others may prove to be ****as well if it so fits the story. I apologize that I am following the overused time travel trend, but I hope I can offer something a bit different than the others. **

**I've seen some fans do it to other writers, but I would appreciate it if you didn't tear me apart too much on not writing 'English English' and 'American English' as that is where I am from. Not much of a difference in the span of the entire language, but some fans still take it to heart.**

Hermione heard the door of her apartment slam and she couldn't help the grin that plastered itself to her face, "Bad day, Ginny?"

Ginny glared at her best friend, practically sister, and roommate, "Maybe. I just went home for lunch and Harry was there...with...Luna. Luna Lovegood. Apparently, the not-so-secret secret crush he had on her came forward and they've started dating!"

"Are you jealous?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

Ginny huffed and plopped down into a chair, "So what if I am? We only broke up a week and a half ago after nearly four years of dating."

"It gets better," Hermione offered with a sympathetic look. "Remember, Ron left me for Padma Patil only a few days after we broke up."

"What is it that Ravenclaws have that we don't? I'd say knowledge, but you're smart enough to be one," the youngest Weasley whined.

"I don't know if it's so much on what the girls have and we don't as what they boys see. Emphasis on the word 'boys'. They lived their childhoods through a war, and I think they're still trying to get something out of it. They seem to have the relationship maturity of Teddy," Hermione smiled sadly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I think that three-year-old has more people wrapped around his pink fingers than I have met in my entire life!"

Both girls laughed as an owl pecked at the window. It was a beautiful creature, black with grey spots, that never failed to look absolutely gorgeous and polished, even when flying through the cold October rain like it was that day. The animal was much like the person he was carrying a message for.

Hermione got up and opened the window to let the familiar bird have access to a cage the girls had bought just for him. Erebus waited patiently for Hermione to take the letter off of his leg before he took off.

She opened it, reading it aloud, "It seems Teddy misses his Aunties Mimi and Ginny too much, even though he saw you yesterday. The boy is talking non-stop about you two. Would it be too bothersome for you to show up and quiet him down? - Sirius"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the paper, "How hard would it be to write a proper letter when asking us to do him a favor?"

"It _was_ Sirius who sent the note, right?"

"True, but that's still no excuse for having bad-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. You win. Let's just _go_."

Hermione smiled. They may be being called to see Teddy, but she knew Ginny wanted to go mostly in order to see Sirius. She couldn't really blame her.

Hermione really wanted to see Teddy _and_ Remus.

She loved Teddy as if he was her own son, but she had also harbored a crush on Remus since her fifth year. Sure, she had thought good things about Remus in her third year, but it hadn't exactly been a crush. In her fifth year, everything changed.

Making sure they let Erebus out before they closed the window and left the apartment, they disapparated as soon as they got into the alley behind their building. In the blink of an eye, they were standing on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place. Both walked in without bothering to knock.

The moment they were visible from the dining room, there was a massive high scream of, "AUNT MIMI!"

Hermione laughed and picked up the estatic boy who's hair was changing colors from turquoise to match Hermione's own light brown. Ginny stuck her lip out in a pout and stared at the child, "Why doesn't he ever greet me like that?"

"Maybe the kid has inherited his father's brains and has already figured out that you truly don't like children," Sirius smirked at her, leaning against the doorframe lazily.

The redhead threw her hair over her shoulder in a huff, "I do too like children...when they belong to someone else."

"You make my son sound like a naughty puppy or something," Remus smiled as he came to stand beside his best friend and fellow Marauder.

"Children are like puppies!" she exclaimed. "They're extremely naughty and curious, but they're also cute beyond reason...or at least, most of them are."

All of them laughed as they moved to the sitting room. Teddy had his head in the crook of Hermione's neck and had moved her hair to cover his face, much like a chick resting under a mother's wing. She sat down, shifting him so they could sit comfortably.

Remus smiled at her sympathetically, "I can always take him back, if you want."

She shook her head, "No, he's fine. He's just getting so big, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to pick him up."

He gave a soft snore and snuggled in closer, causing a weird look to cross Remus' face. Eventually he pulled his eyes from Hermione and Teddy and focused them on Sirius and Ginny, "So what's been up with you lately, Gin?"

A pained look shot across her face and as she pulled her knees up to her chin, she responded in a soft voice, "I don't want to talk about it."

Sirius' forehead creased in concern and turned his attention to Hermione, "What happened?"

"She went back to the Burrow for lunch today and found Harry there with Luna as a date," Hermione explained. "I guess he didn't use his common sense and realize that might hurt her given they only broke up less than two weeks ago."

Remus shook his head, "James did the same thing to one of his most loyal followers when Lily finally opened herself up to him."

"He was lucky it was never really him she had wanted to date," Sirius laughed. "Carrie was crazy when it came to lengths of attempting to get people to do things for her...or with her."

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment, "I wonder if that's where Maddie got it from?"

Sirius laughed, "Probably not. I doubt Carrie could have affected her _that_ much, especially given what we know now."

"Excuse me for asking, but who are Carrie and Maddie?" Hermione interrupted.

The boys shared a look that neither of the girls could interpret fully, but before long a stange smile had settled across Remus' face again and he explained, "Maddie and Carrie were two young women who came to Hogwarts at the beginning of our seventh year. Carrie was James' and then Sirius' girlfriend. Maddie...was mine."

"Ooo! Love stories!" Ginny popped up from around her knees, eyes wide and curious. "Tell me more, _please_!"

Sirius winked at her, "I would, but then what leverage would I have to keep you women coming back?"

"I can think of something," Hermione said softly, looking down at Teddy.

Ginny snorted, "Hate to break it to you, honey, but as much as I love Ted, and I do, I won't come around too often just for him."

"And you wondered why he didn't greet you like he greeted me."

The redhead stuck her tongue out but stood, "Thanks for the company guys, and it looks like Teddy has had his fill of 'Mione, but I have to head back now. Tons of paperwork, y'know?"

"As much as it pains me to say, I have to as well," Hermione handed Teddy back to his father. "Nice seeing you two again!"

The two men said their goodbyes to the girls as they left, but the moment the door closed Sirius' face grew grimly excited, "Did you see?"

Remus sighed, "Yes, I did. They look the exact same...do you really think-"

"Yes, and it's about damn time!" Sirius nearly shouted, remembering after he did about the sleeping boy in Remus' arms. Luckily he slept like a war could go one around him and he wouldn't hear a thing...just like his father.

"I agree, but just remember one thing Pads."

"What's that?"

"How much could messing with time, and not being able to, hurt them in the long run?"

**Please review and tell me whether continuing seems worth it or not.**


	2. Meeting with the Past

**Thank you for the kind reviews and all of the favorites/follows. I guess this story gets continued.**

Ginny and Hermione apparated back to the alley behind their apartment and walked the staircase, "So how long do you think you'll be doing paperwork tonight, Gin?"

"I have no idea. It will be a while...considering some of it was met by a deadline two weeks ago."

Hermione laughed, "Oh, Ginny, you never cease to amaze me."

For the second time that day, the Weasley stuck her tongue out at her best friend, eliciting another laugh. Hermione closed the door to her room and began her own work. The sunlight in her room eventually started to go out, so she cast a ball of light to shine upon her notes.

After four hours, piles of progress, and a stiff neck, she stood and arched her back like a cat in order to stretch. Then she took a deep, fulfilling breath and opened her door.

The rest of the apartment was now in complete disarray. Things were thrown everywhere as every drawer, cabinet, and box was open and empty.

"Ginny!" Hermione called. "Ginevra Molly Weasley! Are you alive?"

"Unfortunately!" a muffled voice called out. A head of ginger hair suddenly popped out of one of the piles of junk. "I can't find the book I was given on new Quidditch flying strategies!"

Hermione looked around for a moment and found it under a copy of the Daily Prophet from three days before, "You mean this?"

"YES!"

The brunette stepped forward to take it to her friend as Ginny grabbed her arm to wrench it out of her hand and heard a crunch, "Freeze!"

She did, with her hands still gripping Hermione's wrist tightly. Hermione looked down at her foot which she moved over a bit and it was a time-turner, which had broken to bits under her foot. Just then, both girls gasped as they felt a strange sensation in their stomachs, though for one it was a little familiar, and were surrounded by white light.

The last thought the only female of the Golden Trio had before she went unconscious was_, "How the hell did that thing get in my home?"_

* * *

Ginny awakened from the unwelcome slumber before her friend, as she usually did, and looked around for a moment. An afternoon sun was beating on them, gently baking their skin as they lay in a bright green patch of grass. She registered only a moment later that they were surrounded by people.

She screamed a moment later and grasped for her wand in her back pocket and pointed it at the spectators, one of whom quickly said, "Expelliarmus!"

Her hazel wand flew into the hand of someone ironically impossible to be seen for he (judging by the voice) was standing right in front of the sun. She closed her eyes and waited to be killed just as a hand touched her face, "Are you hurt?"

She opened her eyes to see someone who looked very much like Harry, but with different eyes standing over her, "Huh?"

"I asked if you were hurt."

"N-no. I...I don't think I am."

The boy leaned back from her and looked at Hermione, "What about her?"

Ginny hit her on the top of her head, eliciting a pained moan from her, "She is now."

Hermione sat up, rubbing her head and gasping when she got a good look at the boy in front of her, "Wh-who are you?"

"James Potter," he said, standing and offering the girls a hand up, which Ginny took. "Can I ask you the same question, since you thought it wise to suddenly appear in the middle of my backyard?"

"I'm..." Hermione paused as she was helped up, thinking fast and grasping at straws. "I'm Madelynne. This is my best friend, Caroline."

James opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off, "Are you ever going to introduce me...and them...us?"

Hermione silently gasped again as she looked at the other three people present. It really shouldn't have been a surprise if she would have really thought about it, but suddenly finding herself thrown 22 years into the past will do that to someone. It was none other than Sirius Black who had spoken, earning the boy a punch in the arm from generally soft-spoken Remus Lupin while Peter Pettigrew laughed hysterically.

James rolled his eyes but still laughed, "These are my friends, bookworm Remus Lupin, all around idiot Sirius Black, and...I have nothing special to say about Peter Pettigrew."

The two girls said a quiet hello, earning three back, and leaving the air with the typical thick atmosphere that usually followed an introduction. Remus broke the tension by handing Ginny back her wand, "Here...sorry."

"No harm done, probably thanks to you," the redhead smiled at him.

Just then, Mrs. Dorea Potter came outside, holding a tray of sandwiches and butterbeer, but froze mid-step when she saw the girls, "Forgive me if I sound rude, but who are you?"

"I'm Madelynne Berson. This is my friend Caroline Mann. We have...a bit...of a problem."

The older woman's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the girls, "Follow me, and we'll get you sorted out."

Ginny looked over at her friend with a questioning gaze as she was confused by exactly what she was planning to do. The look she got back was enough to melt her into a puddle if she didn't stay quiet and let her do the talking, not that she would have anyway. The Weasleys were all notoriously terrible liars.

Mrs. Potter led them into what looked like the family's library, shut the door, and rounded on them with her wand raised, "I don't know who you are or why you're here, but I can promise you that if you don't tell me the truth, you will wish you had never appeared in front of my son."

Hermione held up her arms in a surrendering gesture, "We're not here to harm anybody, and I apologize, but I can't tell you the whole truth. I would, but I'm not sure I trust you."

"What makes you think I trust you any more?"

"Fair enough," the brunette sighed. "I don't know how it happened, but a time-turner appeared in our home. I was handing Carrie something when I stepped on it, I promise you I didn't see it until afterwords so it wasn't a complete lapse in judgement, and we got transported here."

Slowly, Mrs. Potter lowered her wand, "I believe you. That would be a rather difficult story to make up, worthy of a Slytherin, and you don't look like one. However, my unspoken warning still stands. You try to harm my family, and that includes Remus, Sirius, and Peter, and you will wish you had never gotten sent here."

"I would never harm your boys," she replied.

Mrs. Potter shot a look at a clearly shaken "Carrie", "Does she ever speak?"

When Ginny still refused to utter a word, Hermione did for her, "She usually lets me do all the talking as I happen to be much better at the putting words into sentences part."

Amusement flickered in the older woman's eyes as she grabbed the small pot of floo powder they kept by the fireplace and motioned for the girls to grab some, "I'm sure, since you're witches, you're familiar with this means of travel?"

They nodded so she continued, "We will be traveling to the office of Albus Dumbledore."

With a gulp, Hermione snatched a handful of the grainy magic and prepared to face a man dead in her time.

**Next up : Meeting with Dumbledore...clearly there are a lot of meetings to start with. XD ****Please drop me a review, and tell me what you think!**


	3. Meeting With the Headmaster

**I decided I would get the next chapter up ASAP as I'm not sure when the next update will come (school is getting a little rough with the end of the 1st quarter being this week). I hope everyone enjoys it. ****I know my chapters are really short, but that seems to be the way I do things as I look back over my stories. I apologize and will truly try to make them longer (no promises).**

Albus Dumbledore's fireplace was consumed by a very familiar emerald flame before an unfamiliar young woman appeared within. As she moved out of the way, yet another equally unfamiliar face appeared. Both were clearly trying to avoid looking at him, much to his amusement, but when Mrs. Dorea Potter appeared within, he knew there was a good reason behind his confusion.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Potter."

"Good afternoon, Headmaster," she greeted with a friendly smile that hadn't changed since he taught her years ago. "I have run into a bit of a problem. Well, rather, two ran into my son and his friends this afternoon."

The white bearded man laughed, "Yes, those do seem to follow the boys around."

_You have no idea...yet._ Hermione thought rolling her eyes. Ginny giggled a little where only her friend could hear, assuring her that the redhead knew the reason behind the action.

"I wish I could blame this on James' knack for getting himself into trouble, but that wasn't the case this time. These girls," Mrs. Potter gestured to them. "apparently just appeared in the middle of our backyard. The brown-haired one told me they are from a different time, and that they came here because she foolishly stepped on it."

A million defenses rose in her throat, but Ginny's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Ginny looked just as annoyed as Hermione felt. Clearly, they were out of their league and being in a old place in a new time, it wasn't going to help their case any if they made enemies with their Harry's grandmother.

"That's...interesting information," Dumbledore tried not to look troubled as he thought, but was clearly at a loss for how to deal with it. The only thing he could be thankful for was that the older woman had enough sense not to take them to the Ministry. The two girls probably would have been executed...or worse.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to get back and make sure they didn't make a mess of things. Remus is smart enough to help keep them in line while I'm there, but not even with Peter's help could he take on James and Sirius," she explained, walking toward the stone fireplace.

Dumbledore waved a dismissive hand, "I understand. Please do make sure they're still alive."

She shot him a grateful look and took off back to what she still hoped as a home. Dumbledore turned to Hermione and Ginny, observed them for a moment, and then asked, "Are time-turners that widespread in the future that someone didn't even think about having one misplaced?"

"No, sir," Hermione shook her head. "We're not even sure how it got into our apartment."

"I see. Have either of you traveled with a time-turner before?"

Ginny pointed at Hermione, "She has, but I haven't."

"I assume that was only for short-term travel?"

"Yes, sir."

He sighed and clasped his hands together, "I hope you realize we have quite the situation on our hands. Before I get any further into the circumstances of your arrival, I would like to ask if you remembered enough from your previous time-travel opportunities to lie about yourselves."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, sir. When we arrived here, they understandably asked us our names. I had to lie then. So far neither of us has had to lie anymore."

"I'm afraid that isn't going to stay the same," he waved his wand and created a Phoenix patronus which flew gracefully out of the room. "I would like to know your real names and your aliases, just in case damage control is going to be needed."

"My real name is Hermione Jean Granger, but I told them all that I was named Madelynne Berson. This is Ginevra Weasley, but we told them her name was Caroline Mann."

He looked amused, "Do you always do all of the talking, or is this something that only started because of this situation?"

She blushed, "She...never seemed to mind me taking control before."

Ginny laughed, "I certainly don't now. You're much better at the, how did you phrase it? 'Putting words into sentences' part?"

She blushed an even deeper shade of red as the door to the office opened and Professor Minerva McGonagall walked through, shooting the women a curious and wary look, "You called?"

"Yes. I am in need of your assistance again. This is Hermione Granger, who is going to be called Madelynne Berson, and Ginevra Weasley, who will be called Caroline Mann. I need you to get them into the system this year," Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "I can only assume you've been through your seventh year, as you look a bit older than my typical troublemaking seventeen-year-old."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, sir. I'm actually twenty-years-old and Ginny is one year younger."

"Are you familiar with Hogwarts, and if so, what house would you put yourself in?"

They exchanged a look and Ginny spoke, "We were both in Gryffindor while we were at Hogwarts."

Minerva held up her hand, "Excuse me, Headmaster. If these girls are going to be in my house, I'd appreciate knowing the circumstances of why they must have aliases."

"Of course, Minerva," Dumbledore walked around the front of his desk and began a routine of pacing. "These girls have arrived here from the future by use of a time-turner. I believe since you possess one of your own, you're familiar with the device. Obviously, they can't tell their classmates their true identities, so fake names will have to suffice. I would like you to put them in an empty dormitory, so they can have a place to talk among themselves without fear of being overheard. Understood?"

Minerva nodded as she walked out, presumably to start what would be a very long night of paperwork. Though he didn't stop his pacing, he still talked to the girls, "Nothing else except your wands and the clothes on your backs seems to have been brought with you. Hogwarts has quite the funding, so I'm sure we can get you both into Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your supplies."

"But sir...where...will we..." Ginny cut off, tears stinging her eyes as it became very clear to her for the first time that except for Hermione, she was completely alone. No massive crowd of protective older brothers ready to jump in for her. No Order of the Phoenix to save them if they got into trouble. No Harry or Neville or Luna or...anybody.

Hermione put her arm around her friend and spoke softly, "I believe she was about to ask where we were going to be staying."

"Here at Hogwarts. Term starts one week from today. We'll meet again later to put together your stories, but I think that's enough for today. I'm sure you know the way to Gryffindor tower. The password is _est auxilium hic_. Off you go then."

With her arm still guiding her almost crying friend, they walked down the empty, cold corridors that had been destroyed a few years before in their own time. That was another startling realization Hermione came to just then. If they were back when Harry's father was still alive, they were back when Voldemort was still alive. That wasn't something she needed to discuss with Ginny just yet.

As they got to the picture of the Fat Lady, the familiar woman regarded them suspiciously, but having just had a lovely conversation with one of the previous Headmaster's portrait, she knew they were supposed to be there, "Password."

"Est auxilium hic."

The portrait swung open, revealing to them the red and gold interior that had become a second home to them both. Tears now flooded Hermione's chocolate orbs as well, but summoning the Gryffindor strength and courage she had in the war, she took her best friend by the arm and led them to a dorm at the end of the hall, behind a corner that even the most astute students could miss.

As Hermione sat with Ginny on one of the five plush beds and the floodgates opened, she was happy Ginny hadn't let go of her arm as she stepped onto the evil mechanism.

**Est auxilium hic - Help is here**

**Please drop me a review. I'm sorry it isn't much longer than the last one, but I really tried.**


	4. The Countdown to a New Term

**Thank you _SO _much for all of the followers this story has received. I never in a million years would have expected this to happen.**

[6 days until start of term]

Hermione walked out of Flourish and Blotts feeling much more at peace now that she had books at least a bit familiar to her in her arms. She walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies to find Ginny staring longingly at a Quaffle. Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder, "C'mon Gin. We need to get quills, parchment, and ink and then we can go. Alright?"

Ginny nodded and as they turned to walk out, they nearly ran into none other than James and Sirius, "Oops! I'm so sorry!"

James looked at the girls questioningly, "You...you're into Quidditch?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean I can't enjoy the game. However, she doesn't enjoy it as much as I do."

"You can say that again," Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry boys, but we were just leaving."

Before they could protest, Hermione grabbed Ginny by the wrist and pulled her over to Scribbulus Writing Instruments where they quickly got what they needed and left Diagon Alley behind. Minerva was waiting for them inside the Leaky to take them back to Hogwarts.

They were sent back to their dorm to spend the rest of the day getting their supplies ready for the school year and reviewing things they would have learned the year before that they may have forgotten...or rather, that Ginny would have forgotten. Hermione seemed to never forget anything that would make her smarter.

[5 days until start of term]

Hermione woke up to Ginny poking her in the side of the neck saying 'Wake up!' over and over. When Hermione swatted at the offending girl, Ginny laughed and told her to hurry up and take a shower so they could get some clothes.

When they were ready to leave, it was Aurora Sinstra that was waiting to take them. The two girls spent the rest of the day buying clothes to go with the robes they had bought the day before at Madam Malkin's. It was an entertaining day of relief from the massive pressure and sorrow of not being with the people they loved any longer.

They got back to Hogwarts long after darkness had fallen across the grounds.

[4 days until start of term]

Minerva came to the common room where the girls were playing a game of wizard chess and asked to see they both in her office immediately. They complied without question, following her the familiar way.

"Please, sit down," the Transfiguration professor told them while gesturing to two chairs in front of her desk. She sat down behind it and moved around a few pieces of paper, "I'm sure you're aware that you're going to have to pretend you're starting your seventh year. Is there anything you can tell me about your magical levels, intellect, anything that could be of use to help me put you in your elective classes?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and then at her old and new Professor, "I took the bare minimum of required classes and only took a few electives that I had been put in, but had a couple of free periods. Herm-I mean, Maddie (Dumbledore had advised them to get used to calling each other by their aliases) was considered the brightest witch of her age. She was in all kinds of electives."

Minerva looked at Hermione, "What did you end up doing as a career?"

"I am a healer at St. Mungo's."

Minerva made a small note, "Madam Pomfrey could use your help if you would be willing. That would allow me to take two of your elective classes out of your schedule, so we would only have two more and then the required classes."

Hermione nodded so Minerva looked at Ginny, "And what did you do?"

"Oh, I-uh...I'm a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies."

The older woman groaned, "Too bad you're from another time and you need to keep a lower profile. Gryffindor could have used some talent. Anyway, I'll just put you in where we find room. Sound fair?"

Ginny nodded, knowing full well that even if she was put in something she didn't like, Hermione would help her get through it. She always did.

"Very good," Minerva looked at the two girls. "That went much smoother than I had anticipated. Professor Dumbledore would like me to tell you that the four of us are to meet in his office tomorrow after lunch. We'll be figuring out your backgrounds. Do you need anything else?"

They shook their heads and were dismissed to continue their game and eleven more until their eyelids became too heavy to keep open.

[3 days until start of term]

Ginny woke to find the sun shining right in her eyes. It was a pet peeve of hers, so she groaned and squeezed them shut. Hermione laughed in response, "Get up. There's a half an hour until lunch and you need to shower."

The redhead nodded and pulled her body that felt numb and much heavier than it actually was out of her warm bed and into a cold shower. She left the shower to find Hermione laying on her bed reading _Hogwarts : A History_. Shocker! After she had dressed, she grabbed the brunette's book and threw it on her own bed and out of the other girl's reach, "C'mon Maddie. I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry," Hermione laughed, standing to follow a practically running Ginny down the stairs and into the Great Hall.

After a lovely lunch of potato and cheese soup, they made their way up to the Headmaster's office, "_Jelly slugs._"

When they walked inside, they saw Minerva and Dumbledore waiting for them already. They sat down in the two chairs that were unoccupied and waited for them to begin.

"Obviously we already have your names, but we need to know what else to tell people. Obviously, James Potter and his friends are popular influences in this school, so if they begin telling stories about you we need one of our own," Albus said, folding his hands elegantly. "You will tell them you are new to the area and just learned to apparate, but your targeting is off. That's how you came to appear in their backyard. Got it?"

Hermione raised her hand, "Professor, if you have that much figured out, do you have anything else. Like, how we are possibly new witches to the area, but are clearly English."

Dumbledore laughed, "I have a small idea. You two are muggle-born. I understand that for you, Maddie, that won't be too much of a stretch of the imagination, but for you, Carrie, I worry. I trust that Maddie will help you through whatever you don't quite understand."

Hermione nodded as Ginny looked as if she wanted to protest the lack of knowledge, but knew she would be lying if she did, so she just stayed silent, "But where are we from, Professor?"

"The United States of America," the older man chuckled. "Your parents are English, in America on business, but you moved back here this year. Understood?"

The girls nodded and Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, "I trust you girls can come up with things on your own if need be. Just remember, you have no family so make something up. Maybe your parents travel back and forth frequently through other countries and are so busy you can't see them, or get letters, or anything so the sort. Maybe your parents don't love you. Maybe both? Either way, please come up with something between yourselves for security purposes."

"Just to be clear, ladies, you'll come to me if you have any questions about these things, not Headmaster Dumbledore," Minerva piped up. "Unless, of course, there is a severe problem. Off you go!"

The girls got up to leave, but Ginny turned to look at the accomplished adults, "Do you...do you think that maybe...maybe we can...go back home...eventually?"

Minerva and Albus looked at each other before looking back at the girls. It was Dumbledore who spoke, "I believe there was some reason by fate that you both were sent back to us. Obviously, since time is a circle, whatever happened in your time will happen again and you can't change anything, but that's just the thing. You have to have something to do here, even if it's small and seemingly insignificant."

Tears filled both of their eyes, though Hermione tried to hide hers, "So you don't think we'll ever get to go back home. Home in our time, I mean."

"Not at all. I believe that if you were meant to go back, fate will find some way to send you back, but if you were meant to stay..." he trailed off, the silence telling them more than words ever could have.

Ginny nodded, grabbed Hermione's hand, and pulled her out the door.

[2 days until start of term]

More planning and wizard chess.

[1 day until start of term]

Tears.

Lots and lots of tears. Hermione woke up crying as she thought of starting a year at Hogwarts without Harry and Ron. Her boys.

Sure, she didn't always click with them, and they had grown farther apart (at least, Hermione had grown apart, some more than others) from them over the years, but they were still her boys in her mind. She missed them.

She also found it sadly ironic how back in here time she had never been able to even start seventh year with Harry, but she was about to with his father. Oh, had she heard stories of the things the Marauders had pulled. Now she was going to experience them first hand. She hoped they would at least spare her hair, which had calmed down a fraction in bushiness in three years. No need to undo all of that.

Ginny woke to Hermione's sobs. That only made her feel worse. She missed Luna. Sure, Luna was a little crazy, but at least she had been someone in their year to talk to who wasn't completely self-obsessed or degrading. She also missed her family. Her crazy, completely disfunctional but mostly loyal family of gingers.

The rest of their day was spent comforting each other while they cried as well, unknown to them that Minerva was there listening the entire time, her heart breaking in sympathy for them.


	5. The Start of a New Term

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Even more followers than before! This is just...wow! Thank you all so much!**

Time seemed to pass faster and faster the closer it got to the start-of-term feast. Neither truly wanted to go, both just wanted to hide. Unfortunately, both knew that if they didn't go and someone discovered them, there would be a lot more explaining to do.

So when the right time came, they walked down arm in arm to the Great Hall, hoping they wouldn't attract too much attention. It seems their hopes weren't meant to come true.

The minute they walked in, it was the typical pre-feast chaos of trying to get a bench seat next to your friends and avoid people you didn't necessarily like, but it seemed to grow worse by the minute. This is because each new eye that found the girls seemed to become permanently glued to their forms with confusion. If they were first years, being unrecognizable would be normal, but clearly being older, most guessed correctly at seventh year, and that they still weren't recognizable, it made for quite the quiet scene.

Gryffindor table was uncharacteristically quiet as the two girls walked down to the end of the table nearest the professor's table and sat down, one on either side. Soon whispers started and Hufflepuff's laughs, Ravenclaw's excited shouts, and Slytherin's sneers all morphed into the same. Hermione and Ginny were both used to being stared at and talked about, it comes with the territory when involved with the Chosen One, so they just brushed it off and quietly talked amongst themselves.

Not soon enough, the first years were led in by Professor McGonagall, turning everyone's attention from the obvious new additions to the expected ones. The sorting ceremony followed rather quickly with eight new Ravenclaws, nine new Hufflepuffs, eleven new Gryffindors, and twelve new Slytherins. Then Headmaster Dumbledore began his speech with a couple too many adjectives and far too much cynicism. With a wave of his powerful hand, platters of delicious food filled the table, making the stomachs of those who hadn't been hungry before instantly famished.

Hermione put a couple pieces of roast, potatoes, carrots, beets, and yorkshire pudding and began to eat delicately, while her best friend took a little bit of everything within her reach, piled it on her plate, and when she was satisfied with the amount of food on her plates at first, she tucked in. Unfortunately, being so far away from the rest of the students, Hermione and Ginny didn't have everything the rest did. Hermione looked around for some gravy to go with her roast, but couldn't find any, only to discover it was down near-oh no. She didn't need gravy that much.

Her stomach said otherwise, communicating in a way that conscious Hermione couldn't control with her legs, making her stand and walk down the aisle to stand next to one sandy-haired Marauder.

Remus lifted his scarred face to look at the young woman, "Yes."

She cleared her throat, "May I, um, please borrow a bit of gravy?"

"Sure," he turned back around, snatched a gravy boat out of Sirius' hands and gave it to her.

She smiled at him, "Thanks."

He nodded at her back as she turned and walked away. Sirius bashed him in the back of the head, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You took the gravy _out of my hands!_"

Remus rubbed where one of his best friends had hit him with his hand and looked to one of his other best friends, "James, is there or is there not two more right in front of the idiot?"

All of the Marauders minus a pouting Sirius laughed and continued their supper.

Hermione sat back down at the bench with her prize and poured it over her still steaming meat. The brunette took a bite and moaned in bliss. Ginny's brown eyes were wide staring at her. Hermione swallowed politely before asking, "What?"

"Did you really just get up and talk to Remus? IN THIS TIME?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We'll have to talk to them eventually. We're in the same house, in the same year, in the same classes. I'm sure we'll converse at some point. Besides, I wanted my gravy."

"Good thing you got some," Ginny said as she snatched it from the older girl, despite her squeal of protest. "Because I would like some as well."

Most of the confused eyes that had followed them earlier began to accept the fact that they were there and apparently staying. They eventually looked away and stayed that way except for four sets of eyes colored grey, hazel, blue, and amber. James rested his chin in his hand, "Are you all getting the feeling that there's something about them we need to figure out?"

Sirius waggled his black eyebrows, "Do you have any suggestions as to how?"

James threw part of a carrot at him, "Yeah. We try not to scare them."

"I'm sure by the time everyone starts talking to them, they'll have time to tell them our worst horror stories," Peter said. "How do we not scare them after that?"

James smirked, "That, my friend, is the easiest part."

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes, "Please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking."

"I don't know what either of you are thinking," Sirius announced. "But I'm thinking that it's essential to move our pieces before James' Lily-Petal has the chance to."

Peter looked a bit startled, "So you mean-"

"Yes," James' grin got bigger. "We talk to them first...even though we already have...but I mean...you know what I mean."

Remus held up a hand, "Are you really going to try to be friends with them, or just try to figure out their stories?"

"Why does it matter?"

Remus looked at the girls, "Something tells me this story...it's bad. That girl...what was her name? Madelynne? She's the first person in a long time to approach me and talk to me, excluding people who had known me a long time. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Okay, okay. I promise I won't hurt them. Deal?"

The werewolf narrowed his eyes at his friend in calculation, but when satisfied that he would keep his promise with the best effort he would put into it, he allowed his eyes to widen and nodded. He only wondered how much effort he would be willing to put into it.

The feast ended with prefects attempting to herd the first years into groups to lead to the common rooms while second years and above made a mad dash for the doors in an attempt to get to their rooms as soon as magically possible. The Marauders watched Hermione and Ginny as far as they could, which was the base of the girl's staircase. Then they receded to their beds, anxiously awaiting the continuation of their secret stalking mission.

Ginny closed their door after they walked in and put necessary wards up, including a complex locking charm the future Sirius had taught them, silencing charms, and more, "Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "No. It could have been much worse, but I _am_ a little tired of this intense feeling of loneliness."

"You and me both," Ginny quickly changed into a nightgown. "I'm stuffed and tired, so...goodnight?"

Hermione went to change as well, "Goodnight Gin. I'll blow the candles out in a moment, after I'm done."

Ginny was already snoring, making Hermione smile as she thought about what the rest of the school year could bring. She never once factored the Marauders into her thought process, which would turn to be a treacherous mistake on her part.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Just a small one? Make it my treat...or trick...depending on what you write.**


	6. The Start-of-Term Breakfast

**Once again, thank you all for sticking with this. I realize it's going a little slow, slower than I would like anyway, but it will pick up eventually. The chapters are so short because I write these throughout the day when I'm in school so they seem much larger than they actually are. I do this with all of my fics, unfortunately.**

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sounds of Ginny in the shower room. Not wanting to get dressed quite yet, as she had showered the night before, she reached over onto her nightstand and grabbed her schedule. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen before, as it came with a complementary bracelet.

She slipped it on and re-read the note she had memorized the day she received it :

_Ms. Berson,_

_You have been provided with this charmed band to act as your schedule. Though you have been given a hard copy, we wish you to follow what that band tells you. Ms. Mann has talked with Headmaster Dumbledore in secrecy about your level of intelligence, and we have concluded it is redundant and a waste of resources for you to spend your time restricted to the classroom. Your band will glow and then show the name of where your are supposed to go, though no one short of the staff and Ms. Mann will be able to see it. Even if it is the middle of a class when it glows, you are expected to pack up and leave. Since class is redundant, you will be helping select members of the staff with tasks._

_As always, you are forbidden from telling your classmates about this, and if they ask, refuse to tell. Don't attempt to make anything up. A web of lies can become tangled easier than strands of hair thrown about in the wind. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me at any time._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione had known the moment they had been thrown back into time that it would be complicated, but never had she imagined this. She only hoped they wouldn't try to enlist her in the Order here, as she was sure Dumbledore knew she and Ginny couldn't say anything. She looked at the hard copy of her schedule that had been attached and saw, as she was already aware of, that Transfiguration was first.

Ginny walked out of the steaming room, dressed and drying her ginger locks with a fluffy, white towel. She smiled at her friend, "You know, you'll have to get dressed sometime."

She groaned and rolled lazily out of her bed, a habit she hadn't picked up until sharing a room with Ginny at Grimmauld Place. She dressed as quickly as possible and picked up her bag she had charmed with an undetectable extension charm that had all of her supplies and wardrobe located ready to go downstairs and eat. A laugh escaped her as she saw Ginny already waiting by the door, practically bouncing with hunger, "Do you have your bag?"

The other girl rolled her brown eyes, "Of course. I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not stupid."

"So...are you ready to go, Carrie?"

Her eyes softened, "Of course, Maddie."

The two girls left their door silently, not bothering to ward it when all of their possessions were with them in their bags and heavily warded. They didn't get even halfway down the hall before a girl with flaming hair and green eyes that looked suspicious and angry stepped in front of them, making Hermione scream and Ginny squeal. She put her hands on her hips and glared at them, "And who exactly are you?"

Ginny glared back, "We could ask you the same question."

The girl tossed her hair angrily over her shoulder, "Lily Evans. I'm also Head Girl, so I happen to know most people in Gryffindor, especially people of my year. I've never seen you two before, so I'll ask again. Who. Are. You?"

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder, stopping the younger girl from shouting at Lily, "I'm Madelyne Berson and this is my best friend Caroline Mann."

"You're English," Lily relaxed a bit, but not much. "How come you've never been here before?"

Hermione laughed, "We moved to the United States when we were four. We're muggle-born, you see. We went to the school there until our parents, more accurate to say our fathers, were transfered back here so we packed everything up and were shipped to Hogwarts."

Lily's green eyes softened, "Oh...I'm sorry for jumping at you like that. It's just...with everything that's been happening..."

No one needed to complete that sentence as the object, or rather name, was plain as day : Voldemort. Ginny spoke up, "Say, were you heading down to breakfast? I could use another face to look at for once."

"My face isn't that bad," Hermione pouted, making the other girls laugh.

"I was, actually. C'mon! We need to hit the food before most of the other Gryffindors are up, or there won't be anything left!" she scurried away, lugging her large stack of books with her.

The three of them walked down to the Great Hall in comfortable silence and when they sat at the table, that silence was extended. Before too long, they heard shouts clearly indicating the arrival of teenage boys, and sure enough. As Ginny was biting into an apple, the Marauders made their start of term debut, laughing so loudly it was a wonder the windows didn't shatter.

Something caught James' eye, "Well, hello Lily-flower! I see you've met Madelyne and Caroline."

Lily's eyes narrowed, "My name is Lily. Just Lily. And yes, I have met them and we were having a rather enjoyable breakfast until you arrived. How is it you know them?"

James glanced at Ginny and threw her a wink, "They sort of...dropped in on us."

Ginny blushed and Lily looked confused, "What do you mean? How would civilized women like these end up in the presence of scum like yourself?"

Sirius clapped a hand on the blushing redhead's shoulder, "I guess you could say they just appeared out of thin air."

All four Marauders chuckled as Ginny blushed an even deeper red. Knowing how much her friend hated being embarrassed, to the point of spontaneously bursting out in anger or tears if it got too far, Hermione glared at the boys, "Don't you have an entire school to terrorize?"

"Told them our stories already, love?" James asked.

"You wish," Lily just tossed turned to the side and stuck her nose up in the air. "Clearly, these women have taste."

Before James or, heaven forbid, Sirius could respond, Remus shoved them down toward a different section of the table, "I'm sorry for them. Really!"

But clearly the two boys weren't sorry for themselves as their laughter proved. Peter shot them an apologetic glance and ran off to join his friends. Lily scoffed, "Really. Those boys are just...ARGH!"

Hermione was amazed. It was seventh year. Lily and James were supposed to get together this year. If they didn't... "How long have you known them?"

"I met James and Sirius on the Hogwarts Express my first year, Remus at the Sorting, and Peter when he tripped me down a flight of stairs later that year," she grimaced at the memory. "What did they mean when they said they've met you?"

Ginny got over her embarrassment enough to tell her the story, or, rather, the fabricated one. Lily looked sympathetic, "That must have been terrifying. I remember when I first learned to apparate...I nearly splinced my left foot off!"

Hermione's bracelet glowed and she saw the words 'Hospital Wing' appear. She stood abruptly, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Lily looked startled, but Ginny took over, "Okay. I guess we'll see you later then?"

"Always," she shouted over her shoulder as she took off to where Madam Pomfrey was waiting.

Remus turned from where he watched "Madelyne" leave and glared at the other boys. Through gritted teeth he said, "I thought we were going to try to be nice to them?"

James shook his head, "No. You were going to try to be nice. I just promised not to hurt them." Sirius grunted in agreement through some ham.

Remus rounded on him, "And how is mortifying Caroline to the point of tears NOT hurting them?"

"She asked for it!"

"Why? Because she's sitting with Lily? Lily is Head Girl! Who knows the people of Gryffindor better?"

Sirius at least had the good grace to look a little guilty, "I'm sorry."

Remus ran his hands through his hair with a sigh, "You may be now, but that's only because I've yelled at you. Damn it! I love you guys like brothers, but sometimes it's really hard to like you enough to be your friends."

And with that, he stood up and left his breakfast untouched on his plate. James looked hard at Sirius, "I think maybe we've been doing this all wrong. Do you think...do you think we could be friends with those girls?"

"Remus is friends with Lily," Peter said. "Why can't we be friends with Madelyne and Caroline?"

"Give it another shot?" Sirius asked his best friend.

James nodded and his mind began planning all of the different ways this could go terribly, terribly wrong.

Lily looked at Ginny, "Where is she going?"

"I'm not sure, but I think she had a meeting with Madam Pomfrey this morning," she began as she put more ham on her plate. "She wants to be a healer, you see?"

Lily nodded, though something didn't feel quite right.

Ginny sighed in relief. Hermione had been told not to lie about where she was going, only because Ginny had been told _to_ lie. Since she would be the one asked the questions when Hermione left, McGonagall had thought it only fair that Ginny spin the web.

Ginny had never been very crafty, and feared that if she failed to channel her inner Fred and George, she could end up ruining everything herself.

**I know, it's a short one again, but please leave a review for me! You know I love them!**

**What friendships do you think are going to appear in this? What enemies do you think will be created? Predictions as to how the future will be set into place here!**


	7. Hermione assigned a partner

**Thank you for all of the reviews! This chapter is up faster because, well, I love you guys! XD I promise you, whether you believe it or not, I AM trying to make these longer, but it gets difficult. When I go home at night, I have almost no free time to write these, so I have to do them all during the school day. It always feels much longer than it actually is.**

"And now that you've seen the potion shores, do you have any questions?" Madam Pomfrey asked, not nearly as intimidating when tutoring as she is when working.

Hermione looked around, "Not so much. Oh, wait! Am I actually going to be allowed to do any hands on work or is it going to be studying and analyzing?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "I've been told that back in your time you were a healer. I've also been told that you were the top of your classes. I believe I can trust you, but be assured I will be checking in on your work."

"Understood," Hermione glanced at the door to her office. "Is there anything I should know about anyone of the student body before I start?"

The older woman's face grew sad for a moment, "Actually, yes. I'm sure you've met, seen, or have at least heard of the, what do they call themselves? The Marauders?"

Hermione nodded, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Well, unfortunately, Remus Lupin is afflicted with lycanthropy. He deals with it as best as he can, but as can be expected, it still takes it's toll on the poor boy."

Hermione feigned shock, putting a hand up to her mouth and widening her brown eyes, "That's terrible! The next full moon is...in eight days, yes?"

"Yes, and I'm going to need your help that day. Expect to be summoned to assist me. His condition requires quite a lot of attention, though with time it's gotten more manageable."

"I'll be ready," Hermione said. She remembered how tired Remus was back in her time, and coupling that with having to take care of Teddy and a hungover Sirius, if he was in one of his moods, she would do anything to help him now.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the door, "Well, if you don't have any other questions, I guess I can let you get back to the end of Transfiguration."

"Thank you ma'am. Have a good day!"

She raced down the corridors, not quite running, but definitely not walking. The route was familiar, so it didn't take her very long to find herself walking through the doors of Professor McGonagall's classroom. They were in the middle of practicing turning their desks into pumpkins. All eyes turned on her, making her face turn a brilliant red. Professor McGonagall walked toward the petrified young woman, "We're working in pairs today to attempt and ensure no one gets killed in this process. Unfortuantely, I have placed Ms. Mann with Mr. Pettigrew, but you can work with Mr. Potter. It would probably be best to split Mr. Black and him anyway."

Ginny nearly laughed at the look on Hermione's face when she heard she had to work with Harry's father, but the only thing that stopped her was her own terror at the reminder of how close they were to affecting the future, though Dumbledore already pointed out that time was a circle and everything that happened would eventually happen anyway.

Hermione slowly, reluctantly walked over to where James was waiting with a smile that sent her defenses up, "Good morning. Are we actually going to work or do you and Sirius have something else planned?"

His hazel eyes flickered with amusement, "Work sounds...fun."

"So what do we have to do?"

"Just turn it into a pumpkin. Nothing special. If we get it done first, we get top marks."

With a tired sigh, she flicked her hand and the desk quickly shifted into a bright orange pumpkin. James' hazel eyes widened, "Did you...just nonverbally, wandlessly transfigure the desk?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "What's the problem?"

"That takes a lot of skill," James' eyes narrowed. "Almost like you were specially taught."

Hermione shook her head, "No, just too smart to know when to stop learning."

His eyes widened further, "So learning is _fun_ to you?"

"Always. It makes me feel prepared. Maybe you could feel the same if you gave studying a shot once in a while," she said, sitting on the large orange fruit with a book.

"How did you know I never study?"

She smirked, "You mean you do?"

He smirked back. Oh, yes. He had a feeling that if he played his cards right, he would get along with her just fine.

* * *

The rest of the day spend by in a whirlwind of magic and talking with James when she had the chance. Ginny seemed to be quiet that day, which usually indicated that something was wrong. She didn't have enough time alone with her during the day to talk with her about it, given their class after Transfiguration was Double Defense. After a hectic lunch eaten with Madam Pomfrey, she worked with her for a class period and then made her way to Potions, where James was once again assigned to be her partner. Apparently, teachers didn't want the Marauders together.

She felt confident that the same friendship she had with Harry would develop with James. Though Harry was a bit more sensative, probably given to him from Lily instead, James had much more humor and adventure within him, which she found to fit her bill more.

The rest of the Marauders didn't really seem interested in her, except for Remus. She caught him looking at her curiously when deep in a conversation with James once. She had no idea what he would find so interesting, but figured that even in this time, Remus wouldn't hurt her. He was too nice. Hermione could see what Remus from her time had meant when he told her that Sirius was an arrogant arse. In fact, he was more than that. Peter seemed to be just fine, but a little shy, making Hermione angry because she couldn't think of what would have made him turn on the friends he seemed to be so close with.

Finally, after a warm meal and hot shower, Hermione climbed into her soft bed and began reading _Hogwarts : A History_ for what felt like the millionth time.

"Don't you have that memorized by now?" Ginny giggled.

_Yes._ "No, of course not," she scoffed. "So...what did you think of the first day?"

Ginny shrugged, brushing her red hair, "It's a lot like Hogwarts in our time."

"Was it just my eyes playing tricks on me, or did I see you eyeing a certain raven-haired Marauder?" Hermione teased lightly, setting her book down.

The resulting blush on Ginny's face was enough of a confirmation without her words. Hermione was about to respond that she should just ask Sirius out when Ginny replied, "I don't see how you can talk to him all day. It was hard enough not to go crazy staring at him, let alone if I would have been in your shoes."

"Talk to him all day?" Hermione was confused. "The only person I talked to all day was James."

Ginny sighed dreamily, "Exactly."

"Wait! What happened to your crush on Sirius?"

Ginny's head shot up, "Well, that was the more mature Sirius from our time. This one is just...childish."

"And James isn't?"

The glare Hermione was given could have set a rock aflame, "I didn't think you would have a problem with immature men, since you dated Ron."

Hermione shot off of her bed, "That is completely different and irrelevant!"

"You're right. Ron wasn't just childish! He was nearly an infant with his manners. Now Harry-"

"Is _that_ why you like James?" she started to realize what was happening. "Because you couldn't get Harry to work out, you think James is your perfect man?"

Ginny looked like she wanted to hit her best friend, "And what's wrong with that? Do you expect me just to throw caution to the wind in a different time and expect Sirius to mature just for me? He won't, 'Mione! I think history, my history, shows that Harry and I nearly worked out, so who's to say that with his father-"

"Didn't you listen to anything Dumbledore has said?" Hermione's eyes softened. "Gin...things...they just won't work out with the two of you. Time is a circle, remember? He's going to end up with Lily. There's no way around it."

The redhead closed the curtains on her bed tightly, lest Hermione see the tears running down her chilled cheeks, "I can try. Besides, if you want me to run for Sirius off of a little girl's crush, why aren't you trailing after Remus?"

It felt as if Ginny had driven a stake through her heart, "That...Ginny, it's the same as with James. James gets married to Lily. Remus gets married to Tonks. There's...there's nothing I can do now."

"You can try."

"No. I don't take risks with my heart like that."

Ginny stuck her head through the drapes, tears be damned, "Then how the hell can you expect to ever love anyone?"

Hermione crawled under her covers and blew out the candle, "I don't."

**Okay, relationship time! Whoo-hoo! Obviously, we already know who is going to end up with who, but what do you guys think is going to happen to get there? Any predictions? Questions? Comments? Next chapter begins the love! Please leave a review, even if it's small! Thank you!**

**P.S. Please let me know if things ever seemed rushed. As I said, I'm writing these during free moments, so it seems like I've been writing them much longer than I have been. My thoughts tend to get ahead of me**


	8. The Wheels of Love Start Turning

The girls woke up the next morning at nearly the same time and got ready for the day in near silence. Both were too afraid that if they opened their mouths, it would start another arguement. They'd had their fights in the past, but none were really over matters of the heart. That was sacred ground.

Hermione walked over to the door and was about to walk downstairs when Ginny clapped her hand against it, effectively blocking her escape to the common room, "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

Ginny sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't forgive you for everything you said to me, but you were partly right."

"With what part?"

"I do want to be with James, but I also justified my attempt in trying to get him as being able to make other men jealous in case it doesn't work."

Hermione glared at her, "I love you, Gin, but sometimes you can be really thick. How can you expect the man you want to love you if you're already preparing for the break-up."

"Well, it's not even...it's not even really James I want the most...you were right," Ginny's brown eyes filled with tears. "I'm still taken with Sirius, even in this time. It's just...he doesn't notice me. I thought if I went out with his best friend, he might be attracted to the one thing he couldn't have."

Hermione thought for a moment and then took her best friend into a hug, "If you're sure you won't get your heart involved with James, but would be willing to go out with him, I think I can make this all work out."

Ginny looked up at her, looking like a kicked puppy, "How? Time is a circle, remember?"

"Trust me, Carrie."

* * *

Lily kept glancing worriedly at her two newest friends as they huddled with themselves, eliminating anyone else from their involvement. Caroline seemed to be excited about something, the level increasing with each word Madelynne uttered to the point where she was bouncing on the spot.

Setting her on edge, she also saw the James kept glancing over to them. It seems Madelynne had made some sort of an impression the day before, making her wonder about what lies James might have told them. She shook her head, cursing herself for her stupidity. She had talked to both of the girls, and neither seemed like they would fall prey to something as simple as a Marauder's lie.

But then, could it possibly be, they were geniunely interested in each other? Would that mean that James-?

She nearly laughed. No. James would never be fitting for any sort of human being.

* * *

James kept hearing small squeals from where the seventh year's two newest additions were seated and couldn't help his curiosity from getting the better of him. Unfortunately, before he could do anything, Sirius kicked him in the shins, "Ouch! What was that for?"

Sirius glared at him, but the smile in his grey eyes gave him away, "Not listening to me."

"Can you really blame me, Pads? I mean, I love you like a brother, but you're honestly not that interesting," James leaned over the table to pat his shoulder comfortingly.

Sirius smirked, "If I'm so bland, why is it always me you come to for...certain advice."

"Just because you're a man-whore, that doesn't make you interesting," James laughed. "In fact, it makes you disgusting."

He looked like he had just been slapped, "You...you know that I-"

"have only actually slept with one girl. Yes, I know," James rolled his eyes. "But the rumors you allow to be spread about you make you disgusting. I don't know whether it's better or worse than actually doing it."

"If we're quite done discussing Sirius' surprisingly nonexistant sex life, could you help me get Remus' attention before his eyes fall out of his skull," Peter asked while waving a hand in front of Remus' amber eyes.

"What are you staring at Moony?" Sirius looked around. "There's nothing here."

Remus shook his head and shot his friend the glare Sirius had failed to give James, "I could be looking at the hottest girl on Earth and you would say I was looking at nothing, but for your information, I AM looking at something. Madelynne Berson."

"Why?"

James rolled his eyes, "Remus fancies her."

Remus blushed, "No I don't. How can you only fancy someone after one day?"

"You're not just anyone, mate. You're a werewolf. Isn't your love life a bit differently handled than the average teenage boy?"

Even though the answer was yes, and he was pretty sure his friends already knew that, he didn't think he could trust them, "Nah, it's nearly the same as yours. The only difference is you can't seem to keep your mind off of a certain redheaded Head Girl."

"Actually, it was Madelynne I was staring at earlier, not Lily."

"AH-HA! I knew it!" Sirius exclaimed, scaring a nearby first year.

James sighed, "You know nothing."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief as his three friends were shoved into a discussion of whether or not James was secretly falling for Madelynne Berson. While Remus was almost certain the answer to that was no, he wasn't sure he could say the same for himself.

* * *

"And you're sure he'll say yes? Just like that?" Ginny whispered with a beaming face.

Hermione started laughing, "I'm not sure of anything. I suspect that he'll say yes because it's the only way he can get the woman he loves. You get yours, he gets his, and everyone's happy."

"Not everyone," Ginny's face got serious and it scared Hermione. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

Ginny placed her hand over Hermione's, "What happens with Remus?"

"I...try be the best friend to him I possibly can, try not to fall in love, and enjoy my time with the younger him while I can," Hermione said before she stood and walked off toward Charms.

Ginny whispered under her breath, "Yes, because that's always how it works out."

* * *

Professor Flitwick set his seventh years off to work, offering partners up for grabs. Obviously, James and Sirius looked at each other first, but before either could say a word, Sirius was lifted out of his seat and put in one next to Peter. Madelynne quickly slid into the vacated seat. James looked shocked for a moment, but it quickly melted into an amused grin, "Did you miss me that badly?"

She scoffed, "You wish."

"Then what made you actually want to be my partner?"

"Besides wishing to postpone the disaster that is sure to come of you and Sirius being paired up together? I've heard the stories, Mr. Potter. They're not very flattering," she winked.

He laughed, "That still doesn't answer the question."

"You're right, it doesn't," she sighed. "Look. This is going to sound surreal, but I...think I might know just how to get you a date with Lily."

He perked up instantly, "Really?"

"Yes, but you'd have to listen to me very carefully and do everything I say, no questions asked. Got it?"

James nodded so fast and hard Madelynne was afraid his head would bounce right off of his shoulders.

* * *

Remus glanced over at Madelynne and James, who seemed ready to wet himself with excitement over...something. Then he looked over at Sirius and Peter and immediately began laughing. His raven-haired friend looked ready to punch their blond friend out cold. Finally, his eyes fell on the redheaded best friend of the frequent commander of his thoughts since she had dropped in on him and his friends : Caroline.

"So...am I correct in assuming you know this charm already?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Do I know the Protean charm? Yes."

"Oh," he waited in awkward silence for a moment. "Do we even need to practice then?"

She hopped up on the desk next to him and sat cross legged, "Probably not."

He grunted and began looking around the classroom again. She laughed, "Are you scared of me?"

"No," he blushed. "I'm just-"

"shy as hell. Yeah. I picked up on that."

Remus sighed, "No matter how much time I spend around James and Sirius, it doesn't help, even though it should."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Having popular friends isn't the solution. That way, you're only drawing attention to yourself when either they make it happen or you do something unappealing."

Shocked at her insight, he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Then what's the solution."

"Having someone in your life whom you wouldn't mind being in everyone's eyes with. Having someone you wouldn't mind attracting attention with," she said, her gaze flicking to James.

Remus caught on rather quickly, "Do you know of anyone who would fit the bill for you, Caroline?"

Tearing her gaze from James and focusing back on the tired boy in front of her, she answered, "I might. Oh! And, please, call me Carrie. We're friends, right?"

"Right."

**I really couldn't think of anything else to include in this chapter except for continuing to jump between people and confuse myself more than usual. My beta was confused on a couple of things while she reviewed this chapter, so please take note of them before you click the little 'x' at the top of your screen.**

**1. If Remus' feelings feel fast in coming, there's a reason for that (which may be obvious to some of you dedicated Remus fanfiction lovers).**

**2. I'm beginning to use the names Caroline and Madelynne more because those sections are more from the perspectives of the boys while still being told in third person. I hope that makes sense.**

**That's about it, so until next time, please leave me a small review and keep your eyes peeled for the next update! =) Happy writing (or, well, reading)!**


	9. And Turn They Do

**69 followers! The child in me is laughing, but regardless of that side of me, I seriously thank you for your support.**

"You want me to do _what?_" James screamed at the table, hitting his goblet and causing pumpkin juice to slosh all over.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he was so shocked, "I want you to ask Carrie to go on a walk with you."

James glared at her and through clenched teeth spoke, "I thought you said you were going to get me Lily."

"I will. You need to trust me."

"How can I trust you when I see no possible way that this will get Lily to like me?"

Because he was nearly shouting, she grabbed the neckline of his shirt and tugged him down, "If you would calm down, I'll explain."

When he didn't respond, she continued, "Carrie doesn't have a crush on _you__, _and the person she does have a crush on only wants that which he can't have. If she's with you, he can't have her. Besides that Lily likes and trusts Carrie and if you're with Carrie, she may start to see that you're not such a bad guy, but you need to work to."

"Anything!"

Hermione sighed, "You need to be nice."

He crossed his arms arrogantly, "I _am_ nice."

"No, you're popular. That makes you arrogant which makes you ignorant. That means because a lot of people like you, you think everyone likes you, and you think you're really nice because of it," Hermione explained, rolling her eyes as she did so. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron had the same problem.

"But if I'm not nice, then how am I so popular?" he challenged.

She glared, "You're popular because you make life miserable for people which the others can laugh at, until it's them that gets hurt. Do you want to know why Lily doesn't like you? She saw right through you and saw exactly what I'm telling you right now, besides the fact that you hurt her best friend everyday."

He glared back at her, nearly making her laugh with how much he looked like Harry in that moment, "Her "best friend" called her a Mudblood."

"I know," she replied softer. "But he only said it after you and your friends had aggravated him to the breaking point. He would never have said it if you hadn't been so cruel."

James looked thoughtful for a moment and then stood up. Hermione thought he was going to walk away and never speak to her again, but he was really just walking down to where Lily and Carrie were chatting excitedly.

"Carrie, do want to take a walk?"

James saw Carrie's eyes light up, but not before she looked to Maddie to see if it was okay, "Sure."

And so they walked out of the Great Hall arm in arm. Hermione dared to cast a look over at the other Marauders and saw that they were looking right at her. Startled, she quickly looked down at a book of healing potions she had be given by Madam Pomfrey and tried to ignore the blush rising on her cheeks.

* * *

"Why do you think James is talking to Maddie?" Peter asked, chewing on one of Remus' chocolate frogs.

Sirius shot him a look, "Since when did she become Maddie."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Since Carrie told us to call her Carrie and call Maddie, well, Maddie."

"When did this happen?"

"Carrie told me in Charms and told Peter in the Common Room last night."

Sirius pouted, "How come they never told me these things?"

"Because you never talk to any women you don't plan on charming into sleeping with you that night," Peter pointed out.

His grey eyes trailed back to Madelynne and James, "Wormy, you did have a point. What in the world is Prongsie thinking talking to a bird other than Lily?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Maybe he's thinking that he has more class than one of his best friends and knows that you can talk to women without the intention of seducing them?"

Peter laughed so hard tears streamed from his blue eyes and eventually the other boys couldn't help but join in. All three stopped when James stood sharply and began walking toward...Lily and Carrie!

They couldn't hear what was said, but it was clear he was speaking directly to Carrie and when she got up to leave, Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot shared a confused look and then gazed at the beaming, curly-haired brunette. She looked over at them and then quickly looked down at her book, blushing profusely.

Remus also looked back down at his book and blushed, hoping she didn't think he was some sort of stalker. When he looked up again, he saw Peter snickering into his hands and Sirius looking at him with sympathy, "What?"

"My friend, you have got it bad for her."

Remus blushed again, "I do not."

Sirius shared a look with a still laughing Peter and then broke into hysterical laughter himself, "Priceless! I never thought I'd see our little wolfie in denial!"

Remus stood, whacked his friend in the back of the head with his book, and walked away with a small smile on his face. He knew he wanted her.

He just wasn't sure it was safe.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was waiting on her bed for Ginny to come back. She and James had been absent since dinner. Finally sick of wallowing in her loneliness, she walked out the door and down the hall to where she knew Lily was located. She knocked once.

A familiar face with a name Hermione couldn't place answered the door, "Yes?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "Hi! I'm looking for Lily."

"Lily! One of those new seventh years is here to see you!"

Lily pushed the girl out-of-the-way, "Thank you Alice. Oh! Hi Maddie! What's up?"

Hermione shrugged, "Just bored and waiting for Carrie. You?"

"Why are you waiting for Carrie? Aren't the two of you usually connected like nuts and bolts?" Lily's eyes darkened.

"Well, she and James went for a walk and I haven't seen her since then."

Lily held up a hand, "Say no more. I understand."

Hermione doubted it.

* * *

"How long do you think it will take?"

"Not long. With the amount of staring..."

"I know what you mean, but I don't see how they'll ever agree to this."

James and Ginny were sitting on a blanket by Black Lake, deep in a crucial conversation. James rolled his eyes, "They won't agree voluntarily. We have to make them agree."

Ginny smirked, "Sounds like a plan. Now, are we forcing them with spells and potions or mind games? I'm game for either."

"Carrie, if my heart didn't already belong to Lily, I might actually be attracted to you."

She flinched. She knew he didn't mean any harm, but that didn't numb the pain any less, "So...do you really think...nevermind."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Do I really think Sirius will notice you and wish to pursue more than the next great orgasm with you? Yes."

"Thanks," she laughed. "I have no doubts that if we keep up this appearance, Lily will be head over heels for you."

James laid back and smiled serenely while Ginny allowed herself to sit there in pain covered with happiness.

He sat back up suddenly, "The first Hogsmeade weekend isn't until right before Halloween. Do you think we can get Remus to ask Maddie out by then?"

True happiness flooded her, "We can try."

"And try we will."

**So obviously James is now completely in the light about what "Maddie" was trying to do. Now that "Maddie" is the one left in the dark, what do you think will happen?**


	10. What are they up to?

**I truly can't tell you all how much your reviews mean to me. They make my days so much easier. For all of you Americans out there, I wish you all safe traveling for those of you traveling either today or tomorrow for Thanksgiving, if you're celebrating one.**

The weeks until the weekend before the first Hogsmeade visit passed in a flurry of classwork and Hermione attempting to keep control of everything. Clearly, that part of the situation didn't want to go her way.

Ginny and James were spending so much time together, Hogwarts first years had them listed as the couple most likely to get married after graduation. Unfortunately for her, they always looked like they were up to something, and they had apparently gotten Sirius on board, as he was wearing that look as well. She had no shame in admitting it scared her.

Looking at the two Marauders who were left out, and clearly hating so if the look on Peter's face was any indication, she swallowed her lonely pride and walked over to them, "So, do either of you have the notes from Transfiguration today?"

Remus looked up from what he was writing, the dark circles under his eyes startling her until she remembered the full moon was that night. She hadn't been able to attend last month when he had been in the hospital wing, being too busy tutoring Peter in Charms, but this month Madam Pomfrey was leaving him under her control as she was swamped this year.

"I don't," Peter laughed. "I never do."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "And yet you ask why you need me to tutor you?"

Now it was Remus' turn to laugh, earning him a glare that could cause babies to spontaneously combust. He coughed himself to a stop, looking sheepishly back down again.

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and found herself nose-to-nose with a beaming Lily, "AH!"

Lily frowned, "What?"

"You were smiling," Hermione shuddered. "It's disturbing."

They all laughed as she sat down and hit her friend on the ear.

* * *

James looked over at the group that had just formed, "Do they look like they're up to something to you?"

Sirius laughed, "Lily thinks Peter is disgusting, and while she's friends with Remus, I can't see her going over just to see him. Nah, I think she's there only for Maddie."

"Back to the plan," Carrie rolled her eyes, making both boys mouth an apology in her direction. "I happen to know that Maddie is looking after Remus tomorrow and the days following in the Hospital Wing."

Both of them stiffened, "How did you know...that?"

She giggled, "My best friend is helping the school's healer and you really think she wouldn't tell me where she's going to be for the next few days."

They shared a look and James said, "No. We don't. Maddie doesn't seem like the type of healer to ruin a patient's confidentaility."

"Fine," she sighed. "Just between me and the two of you, one of our best friends back home was a...well, you know. We came to know the symptoms rather well."

"What do you think, Prongs? Is she telling the truth?" Sirius asked.

James squinted at her like she was a glare in his line of vision, "Mmm...yeah. I think she's clean."

"Glad I passed your test," she said sarcastically. "Now, I don't think we should try anything for a while."

"What?!" James exclaimed.

"Why?!" Sirius asked, his grey eyes widening to dangerous levels.

Carrie grabbed their ties and pulled them so close they could smell the faint spearmint of her toothpaste, "Because I don't want you idiots messing up everything we've tried to do over the last few weeks. Got it? So far, we've got them looking at each other and talking! She has to patch up his wounds tomorrow, which is even closer than the casual touching we've been trying. Let. Them. Go."

They grumbled as they acknowledged the obvious in that she was right.

* * *

Remus waited inside of the Shrieking Shack, anxious for the transformation. No matter how much he enjoyed his friends' company and acceptance, they would never truly understand the pain of his affliction. He waited, listening for the familiar sounds indicating them : Padfoot's joyful bark, Prong's hooves against the floorboards, the loud squeaks of a worried Wormtail. Waiting is something he was used to.

* * *

Hermione lay on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing, not even bothering to get dressed in her nightgown. She knew the kind of help Remus would need in the morning from helping patch him up before she was able to brew the Wolfsbane potion for him. Regardless of what image she tried to put on, seeing Remus here and knowing nothing could ever happen between them and that even if by some miracle, it wouldn't mean much since he marries Tonks anyway.

Even with that over her head, she would still do everything in her power to help him. After all, he had a son in the future to raise.

**I know it's short, but I wanted to get something out before Thanksgiving. Have a good one, guys!**


	11. And The Jealousy Begins

**80+ followers! Thank you all so very much! I never imagined that it would get this far!**

Remus' body transformed back from werewolf to human and Padfoot nudged his snout against his friend's bleeding back, whining lightly.

Remus smiled through the pain, "S'okay, Pads."

The dog gave him a disbelieving look, but one warning stomp from Prongs had the three animagi charging back into the forest to switch safely. Remus heard footsteps approaching on the floorboards and knew relief was coming with Madam Pomfrey. The older woman put a blanket around his body and levitated him back to the castle. When they were almost to the Hospital Wing, she whispered, "Mr. Lupin, are you awake?"

"Yes ma'am," he said through gritted teeth.

"Good. I wanted to let you know that I won't be taking care of you today as I usually do. I've left your care to one of the best healers in training I've ever met. I know it will be a little awkward at first, but I'm sure you'll adjust just fine."

He didn't care who it was as long as they stopped the pain as well as Madam Pomfrey could.

"Hello Remus."

He knew who it was by her voice, but still his eyes flew open in shock. Sure enough, standing before him, ready to heal his practically naked body was Madelynne.

He took it back. He _did_ care.

Remus groaned and shifted, causing Madelynne to break out of her daze, "I'm going to put two vials to your lips and I want you to drink both, okay?"\

He did and was asleep in a matter of moments. She then used her wand to heal most of the cuts covering his body. She could see through the blanket that he was bleeding near a rather private area and wondered how much of a pervert he would think her to be if she healed it.

"Just do it," Madam Pomfrey said while rushing past her. "He'll forgive you when he isn't in pain anymore."

She nodded, swallowing her rising blush, and set to work.

* * *

Remus opened his eyes and looked into a pair of hazel ones and a pair of grey ones. He smiled, "What'd I miss?"

Sirius laughed, "Peter, Lily, and Carrie are all trying to do homework together. I think Peter might be dead by dinner."

The werewolf laughed while he stretched causing his two friends to share a smirk that didn't go unnoticed, "What? Is he already dead?"

James looked him over, "Do you feel any pain?"

"Not really," he thought about it. "My muscles are a little tense, but nothing else. Why?"

"You're sure you feel no pain?"

"I already said I didn't."

Sirius poked him, "Do you remember where I scratched you last night while we were wrestling?"

"Yeah, you scratched my inner thigh nearly down to the bo-HOLY MERLIN'S PANTS!"

James and Sirius lost it, collapsing into hyserical laughter while Remus' mouth was hanging open, making him look like a dead fish. Then he squeezed his eyes shut and flopped back onto the pillows, "I will never be able to look at her again."

James chuckled, "Don't say that, mate. You've got a date with her in a week."

He cracked an eye open, "What?"

"We happened to walk in while Madelynne was repairing your thigh, making her extremely embarrassed. Then she left to get some more potions for you and when she came back, we told her that you had awakened long enough to tell us just how much he talked about you and how amazing you were to help him like you did and everything. Sirius then asked her out for you," James explained.

"You're welcome," Sirius winked.

Remus let out a breath he had been holding, "Why?"

"Because if we have to watch you stare at her like you have been one more time, we're throwing you into Black Lake with bricks tied to your shoes," Sirius growled. "I've never seen someone so desperate."

Remus glared at him, "You'd be desperate too if you knew nothing good could come of any relationship you get yourself into because of the species you happen to be."

James whacked him upside the head causing Remus to yelp, "She already knows about your furry little problem, you stupid git!"

"Oh..." he smiled sheepishly. "I guess she does."

Madelynne walked in and ordered the two friends out on Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall's orders. Madam Pomfrey to make him relax and McGonagall to help control Peter's madness from making Lily and Carrie too angry. Madelynne could barely keep from laughing while she told them.

Her eyes them fell on Remus, filled with tears, and she ran into Madam Pomfrey's office, leaving a very confused seventh year behind.

* * *

She collapsed on the other side of the closed door, holding in a sob. She knew it made her weak to cry over something like this, but the fact that she had given in so quickly to the opportunity of love made her crazy.

Her brain had known she should have said no to the offer from James and Sirius, but her heart had jumped at the mention and spoke without the normal filter she put on her words. She had practically shouted her enthusiasm for the idea. Now she was left with knowing she was probably going to hurt him as much as she was hurting herself.

* * *

"So now they're all set for next weekend," Sirius proclaimed happily to Carrie.

Carrie's eyebrows furrowed, "Do you really think forcing this on them is such a good idea?"

James rolled his eyes, "Car, it would have taken two lifetimes to get Remus to ask her out otherwise."

They heard an enraged scream and looked to see Lily grabbing for her wand to throw a curse at Peter out of prolonged frustration. Carrie acted as she saw, "_Expelliarmus!"_

The spell hit Lily in the chest and launched her into the wall. They all just sort of stared for a moment while Lily stood, grabbing her shoulder in pain and then all looked at Carrie.

"I...are you alright?" Carrie asked.

Lily's eyes got wide, "Yeah. I think so."

Carrie nodded and then left to go up to her room, whispering goodnights to them all.

"But it isn't even dinner time yet!" James shouted.

Sirius turned to stare at James, "Do you think she's got a date for Hogsmeade yet?"

James was moving toward Lily to help her to the Hospital Wing when he answered, "Yeah. Me."

"You?" Sirius exclaimed. "You're taking Carrie out?"

James laughed, "That's what I said."

Sirius sat back in his chair with a huff of annoyed disappointment while Lily simmered out of jealousy of a friend.

**The relationships are beginning to show. I'm sorry the chapter is so late and so short. I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	12. First Date Jitters

**Thank you to all of you followers (all 90 of you!) who came back for another chapter and especially to all of you who continue to review. You have no idea how much they help.**

**I would like to warn you know that there will be a lot of switching perspectives and breaks in the storyline. Please bear with me and I hope you don't get too lost in the chaos. I'm sorry this update is taking so long as it's taking quite a bit of planning.**

The day before Hogsmeade arrived as much anticipated by much of the student body, save for a select group of seven friends. Hermione had to laugh though. The amount of tension in the air around them seemed to be weighing on anyone in their vicinity.

Both Hermione and Remus were nervous for their date, though there was a significant difference in the nervousness as Remus was excited while Hermione was dreading it. She loved the Remus from her time. _Loved_ him. How could she had the heart to hurt the Remus in _this_ time.

Ginny was also anxious as she realized that with Hogsmeade's approach came her date with James. Though she would never let Hermione hear it, she actually found herself quite attracted to James. Everytime she thought it, she wanted to kick herself in the ear, but it seemed falling for her ex-boyfriend's father was a real possibility and a real problem.

James was happy. It wasn't like Carrie wasn't an attractive girl, even if she wasn't Lily, and knew that even with his heart given to Evans, there was a certain connection between himself and this other girl. He felt the beginnings of a lasting friendship, with Maddie as well, and was rather proud of the fact.

Sirius was fuming. To be perfectly honest, he didn't really know why. Something was making him wish this small getaway from school would be over as soon as possible. He was short tempered, really confused, and just wanted some relief from it all.

Lily was also frustrated. She was also sad. She wanted to know why, after six years of torment, James Potter had turned his attentions and affections elsewhere. She wanted to know what Carrie had that she didn't. There was a lot about the new redhead and her best friend, but she was sure she could intelligently make the assumption that they knew something she didn't. _That _made her frustrated.

Peter was scared. His friends were split! One person liked another while that same person hated that one and hated another that someone else loved. It made him afraid that this split would blow up in their faces and he would lose everyone. If he lost them...he shuddered. They weren't just his friends, but his protectors. Who else would he find that was big and strong enough to help him?

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room after she had dressed in khakis and a pink sweater with Gin yelling in her ear to get out and leave her to get ready alone. Hermione had just rolled her eyes and exited at her own pace resisting the urge to smack her friend upside the head and remind her that her date with James was strictly business.

She pulled out a copy of William Shakespeare's 'Hamlet' and began to read. She had just finished Act III, Scene II when she felt a body plop down next to hers, "Interesting?"

Hermione looked up into the amused grey eyes of Sirius Black, "Always."

He snatched it out of her hands, looked it over, and then threw it back with a huff, "I don't understand how you can read that trash, you and Remus both. Maybe you really are made for each other."

"Maybe we both know how to read great literature instead of just throwing our noses up at it," she snapped back while blushing.

He grinned, "There are more...stimulating activities I would rather occupy my time with."

She snorted in disgust and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, deciding against waiting for Ginny any longer. Unfortunately for her, Sirius thought it would be great fun to follow.

* * *

Remus was deeply engaged in thought, mostly worry, over the coming hours when he heard a familiar barking laugh. He then turned and saw Sirius had hexed Maddie's hair bubblegum pink. It was highly unflattering for her, as was the crimson shade her face was turning as she walked toward Remus. He had a feeling he should begin running, but the gentleman inside him told him that was no way to start a relationship.

With her teeth gritted she said, "Sirius told me this spell was your idea. Change. It. Back. NOW!"

Without thinking, he said the countercurse and she sat down, steam practically radiating from her, "I'm sorry to say it, but the spell was not my idea. I do have to say, that while pink isn't your best shade, you still looked rather beautiful."

Her face stayed crimson, though he suspected that this time it was from embarrassment and not anger. He heard Sirius gag from behind him, "Can you please refrain from the cheesy bullshit while I'm around, thank you?"

"You're free to leave," Remus glared. "You chose to come near us."

"It's you, Peter, or James. Peter has been extremely jumpy lately and James is...well, he's just..."

Remus cocked a brow, "Just what?"

Sirius mumbled what could maybe pass as 'nothing' before digging into some hotcakes. Remus nearly groaned. Merlin help him if James and Sirius were fighting.

* * *

James walked down the staircase and straight into Lily, "Oops. Sorry."

She had yelped when he had run into her, "It's okay."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yep. Carrie has quite the disarming spell up her sleeve."

James laughed, "Yeah. She's quite a girl. I'm glad she ended up in Gryffindor."

Lily smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes, "So am I."

They began walking toward their waiting breakfasts, "Maddie's nice too. She'll be a good match for Remus, if he doesn't get scared out of the relationship first."

"I noticed that in Maddie too. She seemed rather reluctant to get into it."

James laughed again, "She wasn't reluctant when we asked her out for him. In fact, she nearly shouted in her excitement."

"I hope they have fun, and I also hope that you have enough sense to lay off of them today."

He held up his arms defensively, "There won't be anything coming from me. I've got a date of my own."

"That's right," Lily laughed grimly. "I forgot."

"Are you going with anyone? It seems like you are the only one left without a date!"

Lily sat down at the table, "I _do_ have a date in fact. I'm going with...Sirius."

"..._WHAT?_"

* * *

She hadn't been able to stop it before it had come out of her mouth. He was the first person she had seen since he sat on the other side of the table. James looked furious and everyone else incredulous. Why had she said it?

Thankfully, Sirius was enough of a conniving piece of Gryffindor waste to play along, "You heard her."

James rounded on his best friend, "Why?"

Sirius laughed, "You should know better than any of us 'why'."

James began shaking and raised his quaking hand to point at his best friend, "You-"

"am what? There's nothing you can call me that I don't already know about myself. I'm going out with Lily and that's that."

"Who's going out with Lily?" Carrie asked.

* * *

Lily blushed and raised a tentative hand, "I am."

Ginny's heart sank to her silver sandals, "You?"

Lily laughed, "I don't know whether to feel complimented or offended at how none of you can believe I'm going out with him."

Hermione giggled as well, but the look she shot her best friend was one of complete sympathy. Ginny guarded herself, bringing her emotional barriers back up in full, and sat down beside her date, "When were we going to leave?"

* * *

Remus walked with Maddie beside him, his senses more aware of every sensation than they even are near the full moon. Her curly, almost bushy, hair swirled around her chilled face in the autumn wind, blowing her scent around him and driving him crazy. Occasionally their fingertips or legs would brush, causing him to jump as if he had been struck by lightning.

The best part was that she would just smile. He knew she knew his secret and even though it should have made things easier between them, old habits die hard. Love was something he really wasn't used to.

* * *

Even though it made her heart ache for him every time he would be startled by her, she hoped that with each flinch, he began to get a little easier to the idea of love. She had seen how he had resisted his now deceased wife's love when she had offered it and knew he could use all he could get. It was just a matter of making him accept it.

She saw him look at her through the corner of his eye, "Am I correct in assuming Lily has told you about Madam Puddifoots?"

"Yes," she mock shivered in horror. "Please do us a favor and don't make me go there."

He laughed, for the first time sounding comfortable, "Tomes and Scrolls? There's a new book I want to see!"

Her ears perked up, "Books?"

He chuckled again, taking her gloved hand in his.

* * *

James took Carrie's hand, "If I remember correctly, you like Quidditch, right?"

She was shocked that he would remember something like that, "Yes."

"Good. I need to go to Spintwitches, and that's rather difficult to do on a stereotypical date."

* * *

Sirius backed Lily into a crowded corner, "What is going on?"

Lily blushed, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I just...I acted on impulse. I didn't know what I had said until I said it."

"Why?"

"I think," Lily lowered her voice to an ashamed whisper. "I think I like James."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before he beamed, "This could work."

"What could work?"

"Lily, how good are you at acting?"

**Again, I apologize for the delay in updating, but it took me a while to get my mind in order to switch perspectives like I have been. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please review. If you didn't, please review. If you have predictions, please review. Thanks!**


	13. The First Date's Abrupt End

**This chapter is the continuation of the Hogsmeade dates. Enjoy! Sorry the update took a while. I contracted the flu and have been out for a few days. I also had the chapter done and when I went to save it, the internet gave out and I lost everything. I decided that even though I'm sick, I still need to do something, so I chose to update instead of do homework. XD**

Hermione walked into Tomes and Scrolls, which was nearly deserted except for the few dedicated bookworms like themselves, with Remus still holding onto her hand and feeling nearly like herself. She knew it was irresponsible, to get this close to someone she could never have, but she loved him too much. Her only justification was that these few moments, no matter how fleeting they might be, meant the world to her and they always would.

Remus snapped her out of her thoughts by dropping her hand and walking away, leaving her to her own devices for the moment. While he went off to get the book he had mentioned showing interest in, she wandered, occasionally picking up a title.

Having come from the future, she had already heard of and disregarded or read most of these books. However, the section dedicated to healing caught her eye and she saw _The Healer's Helpmate_ by H. Pollingtonious right in the center, perhaps suggesting it was a newer release. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered Mrs. Weasley using that book in 1996 to attempt an heal the bruise surrounding her eye. Oh, how she missed them. Yes, she loved this time. Yes, she loved the people in it. Yes, she was beginning to think that staying wouldn't be such a bad thing after all, but still. She missed the people she had come to think of as family.

Wiping away her sadness, she smiled at the blessing of having such a memory and grabbed the book to buy, if only to ensure that the memory stayed.

* * *

Remus scanned the store, looking for the dark creatures section, where this book was sure to be. When he found it, he looked for the part dedicated to werewolves. As usual, there was no one around this area. It seemed silly to him, that people could be scared of a book dedicated to creatures like him, but he had to wonder if he would be as prejudice if he wasn't a werewolf himself.

In no time, he found the book he was searching for. It had come out just two days before and he had been afraid this store wouldn't have had it in time. Still, there in the middle of books that howled, growled, and barked was _Hairy Snout, Human Heart._ The book had intrigued him by making him wonder if someday when he got older, he should take the initiative and do what this brave soul had done and write about his experiences with being a werewolf.

Picking it up, he slowly walked out of the section, careful to keep the title hidden from anyone who might see it and wonder what he was doing with it, and looked for Madelynne. At least she would know why he was interested. Whether she would understand was a different matter altogether.

* * *

"So I'll go find the equipment I need and then look for you, okay?" James asked.

Ginny nodded, "That's fine. I'll probably just be looking around."

"Great! See you soon!"

He disappeared into the crowd and Ginny was left alone once more. She sort of wished he had taken her with him, but shoved the thought from her mind. He was still only a seventh year boy. Courteousness was probably the last thing on his mind.

She walked around, going the the flow of the crowd and looking at random items that may have piqued her interest. A pair of beater's bats caught her attention and her mind was suddenly filled with vivid images of her twin brothers practising out in the backyard, not letting anyone else near them. Of course, that led to an array of other memories involving everyone she used to play Quidditch with which led to anyone she used to get into trouble with which led to everyone she knew.

Though she would never admit it to 'Mione, lest she get a large lecture and enough 'told ya so's to last a few millennia, she missed home. She knew she was wading through dangerous waters. She wondered if Sirius and Remus would even talk to them when they got back? Look at them? Would they even let them see Teddy anymore? She knew Teddy meant the world to Hermione and even though she may not love the kid like a son, she certainly loved him like a nephew and didn't want to lose him.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she screamed. James jumped backwards, holding up one hand in a warding gesture while the other one clutched his intended purchases, "Whoa! It's just me!"

"I'm sorry," she sighed, tightening her ponytail. "I guess after reading the obituaries in _The Daily Prophet_ on my way to the crossword I made myself paranoid."

His hazel eyes narrowed, "You do know nothing is going to happen to you, right?"

She laughed without humor, "Yeah, I guess it's a little silly to be paranoid when I currently reside in possibly the safest place in all of wizard Britain."

"Silly?" he asked. "Silly was what Sirius did to Maddie's hair this morning. Silly is when I switched Peter's pumpkin juice for a babbling beverage two weeks ago. Being paranoid in times like these is anything but silly. It's smart and brave."

"Thank yo-wait! What did Sirius do to Maddie?"

James laughed, "Oh, you're going to love this!"

* * *

"OUCH! Stop hitting me!"

Lily hit Sirius again, "What the hell makes you think I'd agree to this?"

Sirius grabbed her wrists and pulled her close toward him, "Because it's the only way everyone will be happy?"

"And you're sure I won't make Carrie mad at me again," Lily looked at her shoulder. "It really hurts."

He rolled his eyes, "If everything works out, she'll be worshiping the ground you walk on."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

* * *

Remus ran into Maddie at the check out counter, "Hey! Sorry I just left you like that! Not much of a first date."

She shook her head with a smile, "It's fine. It's much easier to look for individual books and then meet up for a butterbeer then to follow each other around completely disinterested."

"So I take it you're really looking forward to that butterbeer?" he laughed as she blushed while putting his book on the counter and handing out four galleons he had won in a bet from James over the summer.

"Is it that obvious?"

He took her hand and led her to the Three Broomsticks, "Yes, but I don't see how that's a bad thing."

* * *

James walked with Carrie back toward Hogwarts. After seeing Remus and Maddie walking into the Three Broomsticks, Carrie had pulled him in the opposite direction and told him that however much he wished for a butterbeer, it could wait. He agreed.

"How long do you think their relationship will last?" James asked.

She sighed, "I hope longer than my logic tells me. Neither is very good at falling in love, so it doesn't hold much probable cause for a long-term relationship."

"Remus wouldn't just dump her like that. I haven't ever seen him this interested in a girl before. Between you and me, the rest of us Marauders had bets on whether he was gay or not. Now I win the bet, as I swore he wasn't gay but just being too much of a damn gentleman and saint."

Carrie kissed his cheek, "At least we know you're not."

He blushed, "True."

"Wanna see what the kitchen elves can scrounge up for us to eat?"

He put his arm around her shoulders, "Sounds great."

* * *

They walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, their arms filled with treats, and saw Sirius and Lily cuddling disgustingly close. Neither seemed to notice they existed. Sirius whispered something in her ear and Lily giggled while swatting him on the chest and scooting closer to him. Ginny felt her heart breaking into a million small pieces.

"I'm sorry James. I guess this is where our date ends."

She kissed him on the cheek and escaped to her bedroom, noticing that he probably hadn't noticed her through his fury.

* * *

Hermione and Remus walked into the Common Room a few hours later, laughing heartily over a joke only the two of them were smart enough to understand (out of their chosen friends). Their arms were linked and hair was mussed by the wind, but the smiles on their faces nearly made that go unnoticed to anyone who saw them together.

He walked her to the bottom of the stairs of the girls dormitories, "I never thought I'd be saying these words to anyone after a day like today, but I actually had a really great time!"

"So did I," she admitted. "And if it's not too presumptuous to say, I'd love to do it again."

He beamed, "We have that huge test for Transfiguration next week. Do you want to meet up for study on Wednesday night?"

"Sure."

After a moment of hesitation, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, effectively erasing her mind of any and all thought. It took a moment, but when he finally pulled back, he looked as if the same thing had happened to him.

She said a hasty good-bye and walked up toward her shared dorm, touching a tentative fingertip to her lips with a smile.

* * *

Remus turned around while smiling like an idiot and ran right into James, at which he let out a startled yell, "What are you doing here?"

James pointed with a growl at the couch across the room, which Sirius and Lily were still cuddled upon. Remus' stomach dropped out from where it was sitting. Not only were James and Sirius fighting, but it was over a girl.

Shit.

* * *

Hermione walked into her bedroom, practically on cloud nine and was overwhelmed by the sounds of Ginny's sobs, "Merlin's Beard, Gin! What's wrong?!"

Ginny looked up at her, with her face blotchy, red, and wet with her tears, "S-S-Sirius is-s with L-Lily now! I have n-n-nothing!"

"Oh, Gin!"

Hermione took her best friend into her arms, letting her cry into her chest like a mother comforting her child. She knew Sirius couldn't permanently stay with Lily, as Harry had to be born, but would the feelings of love still be there? Could they have just messed up time anyway?

**Again, I'm sorry about the delay. Do you have any predictions for what is to come? Please review and let me know what you think of these new developments!**


	14. Jealousy's Green Monster

** Over 100 followers! YAY! Thank you all so very much! I'm so sorry for the delay in updating. I've been rather busy getting caught up on school work, and even though I'm not all caught up yet, I felt this was more important (cough, cough : fun : cough, cough).**

**ALERT! : If you have a Facebook and would like to, I made a page dedicated to my fanfictions and I will be releasing insight, previews, and other little tools. The page is the same name as my username. The link is on my profile if you just want to do it that way.**

The hostility toward Sirius and Lily from James and Ginny kept growing and growing the following days until they couldn't even be in the same room without continually clenching their fists and softly growling. It was a little scary, at least from Hermione's position. She steered away from the Common Room as much as possible. Now sitting in McGonagall's office, sorting through the volumes on the history of Transfiguration, her thoughts fell toward her pending study date with Remus later that night.

A million questions flittered through her mind, but perhaps the most pressing was _d__oes he even like me anymore? _

* * *

Remus sat on his bed after class, sorting through his practically endless supply of notes and attempted some form of organization.

Meanwhile, James was ranting annoyingly, "I mean, he knows how long I've been going after Evans! Why would he start dating her without talking to me?"

The werewolf threw up his hands in frustration, "I don't know, James. If you want to know, talk to him."

"If I talk to him, I'll probably kill him."

"This is ridiculous!" Remus exclaimed while gathering him papers. "I refuse to be stuck in the middle between you and Sirius and your little bitch fight!"

James thought for a moment, "The full moon isn't for another week and a half. Why are you so touchy?"

"Because one of my friends doesn't have the courage enough, that the house he was placed in requires, to go up to his _best friend_ and ask him what is going on? I'm angry because that same person can't go up to the girl their fighting over and ask the same thing. I'm angry because that person can't see that he did this to himself!"

James sat down on the bed and looked like he had been punched in the face, "I did this to myself?"

"Yes," Remus sighed. "Look, you're going out with Carrie, right? To everyone with a brain, that signals that you both are taken. I think it's pretty easy to see that Carrie intrigued Sirius to say the least, just like she intrigued you. You snatched her up before he could, and in unconscious retaliation, he looked for someone who a.) was similar to Carrie, and b.) you had your eye on. Get it?"

James fell back with a groan, "I like having someone! Is that so bad?"

"The concept, no. Look at me! Do you think I never _wanted_ someone? I waited for various reasons and Maddie fell into my reach. You and Sirius have both made the mistake of refusing to wait and those women mixed themselves up and found others."

"Do you think Sirius will talk to me?"

Remus ran a hand through his light brown hair, "If you wait until later tonight, I'll help you guys talk it over, but right now I have a date."

James smiled, "Maddie?"

"Of course! I'm not like you and Sirius, who go after anything with pretty legs."

* * *

Ginny threw another book at the wall and screamed again, tears coating her face. She had silenced the room after Hermione had left. She didn't know what side of her it was, but for some reason, punching, kicking, and wrecking things always helped her to feel better.

Her shoulder hurt, her knuckles were torn, and she looked as if she had run a marathon in the Sahara with the wind power of a hurricane. She slid down the wall as sobs tore themselves from the screams and overtook her.

Now she knew what Hermione had been refering to with not wanting to get involved. Sure, Hermione probably wouldn't feel like this until, and if, they went back and she remembered Tonks (as it's not likely that she was going to be a terrible friend and remind her), but Ginny was going to make damned sure that if this happened to her 'Mione, she wasn't in as much pain as Ginny was letting herself be.

* * *

Sirius looked at Lily, "Do you think it's working?"

"With the way Carrie has been boiling me with her eyes all week, yeah. I'd say it's working."

"Good," Sirius ran a hand through his raven hair. "I've missed James. We've never fought before. Not like this, at least."

"Meaning not with each other's hearts as clubs. I understand," Lily sighed. "How much longer do you think I'm going to have to do this. Both Maddie and Remus have been avoiding me since this started. I feel bad putting them in the middle like this."

Sirius snorted, "Remus has always been the barrier between us three other Marauders. I'm sure he's used to it by now, not to say that he's very happy about this."

"I wouldn't be either, but there's also no way of knowing if Maddie has ever been a barrier. What if we're the cause of her and Remus' break-up?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "It would take a lot more than us to break them up."

Lily pointed her finger at his chest, "You figure yourself out soon, Black. I'm not going to keep this up forever. James doesn't mean _that_ much to me. There's a girl code that says 'sisters before misters', so by default Carrie is more important to me than an annoying kid who made my life hell for years."

"You'd give up James for her?"

"No. I'd give up James for myself."

* * *

Remus walked over to where Maddie was seated and set his books down beside her, "Sorry I'm late. James was in a ranting mood."

She gave him a smile, remembering when Harry would do the same thing, "No harm done. With the way they've been getting lately, I'm shocked they're not putting on rallies against each other."

Remus laughed as a warm feeling even chocolate couldn't compete with settled over him, "I've thought the same."

"I've already got everything pretty much down for the test, I'm afraid, but if you still need to study..." she trailed off, blushing.

"No, I do too. I," now it was his turn to blush. "I just wanted a quick excuse to see you again."

She kissed his cheek, "You'll never need an excuse, Remus."

Maddie looked down at his stuff and laughed, "Looks like you need help after all."

Together they chatted about almost nothing, still stuck in the awkward second date small talk stage, but were clearly content just organizing his notes. Obviously needing help with organizing his other things, they made another date that would come in two days.

They walked hand in hand to the Common Room and parted with another kiss at the foot of the stairs to the girls dorms, but this time she didn't run away as fast, though he was still smiling like a loon.

* * *

James was sitting on his bed, looking over _Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks_ when Sirius walked in, ignoring James' existence. Letting a small angry snort escape, he glared at the book in front of him, not reading the words anymore. Much to his relief, Remus walked in with a dorky grin on his face. No matter how angry James was at Sirius, he couldn't help but laugh at his brown haired friend, "Happy?"

He nodded, "Estatic. Thank you for doing what you did, both of you."

"When's the third date?" Sirius asked.

"How do you know there's a third date?"

Peter looked up from digging under his bed, "Because you would have been crushed, not smiling, if she had refused you another date."

"Okay, I'll give you that one, and the next one is on Friday."

"In two days?" Sirius exclaimed. He held up his hand for a high-five, "We taught you something all these years."

Remus chuckled as he ignored the raised palm, "You taught me nothing."

"Now that hurts," he pouted.

"Speaking of dates, when's yours and Lily's next?"

Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair and sitting on the end of his bed, "Never."

James brightened, his vision going from dark to light again, "Really?"

Sirius laughed, but clearly there was some discomfort in it, "Don't look so happy, Prongs."

He at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish, "Sorry."

"Why are you so happy anyway? Aren't you going out with Carrie?" Sirius' grey eyes darkened as he said it.

Now it was his turn to sigh, "I have to break it off. I'm in love with Lily and this was a mistake. I just...I think Carrie is truly into this, though not much. I know she's had her eye on you for a while, but I think a piece of her is invested into this."

James watched his best friend perk up, "She's interested in me?"

Remus held up a hand, "Forget that! You said she's into you too, James. Do you know how much?"

"No, that's the problem! I don't want her to get hurt! She's good friends with Lily, and if I break her heart, what is that going to tell Lily?"

"Either way, she's going to get hurt. Break-ups are never easy and this switching dates thing is going to be even more complicated. Just let her down slowly tomorrow and let her friends take care of her, okay?" Remus told him, then glared at him. "But you better do it _slowly_. Otherwise it could hurt Maddie."

* * *

Hermione walked into the room she shared with her best friend and for the second time in nearly a week, her smile was wiped off of her face, "Ginny! Are you okay?"

Her tears still fell down her face even though her voice was silent. She stared into nothingness. She must have taken the wards off without knowing as much.

Hermione wordlessly used her wand to fix everything and put it all back into its rightful spot, "Gin? Can you hear me?"

"Hmm?" Ginny shook her head as if to shake off the blanket of despair over her. "'Mione? How'd you get in?"

"I think you dropped your wards."

"How'd you know there were wards?"

"Do you ever do anything like this without wards?"

"Good point."

Hermione pushed her friend's red hair back from her face, "Are you okay?"

"I'm better now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ginny shook her head, "I'll be fine. I just need a good night's sleep."

Hermione nodded and changed into her pajamas as Ginny did the same, "Goodnight Gin."

"'Night, 'Mione."

* * *

They woke up the next morning in better spirits than they had been in before. Ginny was joking more than she had in almost a week, making Hermione smile. They showered quickly and walked down for breakfast as they did every morning. When they walked in, they saw the Marauders and Lily all sitting at the table, all looking uncomfortable.

Hermione sat down in front of Remus and next to Lily as Ginny sat on her other side. Ginny smiled at them, "What's up?"

James stood, "Car, we need to talk."

Hermione stiffened as Ginny stood to follow him out of the Great Hall, "That's never a good sign."

"And I'm afraid it's not getting any better," Remus practically groaned.

**The relationships begin to get back to normal next chapter. YAY! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Break-Up Time For Jamrie

**Thank you for the continued support with the story and I hope that you all still enjoy some of the things that are happening. I'm going to attempt weekly updates, but with the holidays coming up, some may be more frequent, and with exams coming afterwards, there will probably be a break in there. I hope you can all understand.**

Ginny walked out into the hall after James, "What's going on?"

He shuffled uncomfortably, "There's no easy way for me to say this, but...um...well, we haven't been going out for that long, and I truly hope we're able to stay friends because you're still an amazing person, but, um, we're going to have to, uh, call it quits."

Despite all of the mental preparing she had given herself for a moment like this, her heart still dropped near her socks, "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," James looked down at his feet.

She stood there a moment in shock and then, as her eyes filled with tears once again, she ran back up to the dorm she had been so happy to leave that morning.

* * *

He felt terrible.

No, more than that.

He felt like a terrible, mean, selfish, arrogant, arsehole. He hung his head in shame and walked back into the Great Hall with his hands stuck in his pockets.

Because his eyes were directed toward the floor, he missed the glares he was getting from Maddie, but no matter how hard he might have tried, which at that moment wasn't very hard, he couldn't ignore the angry tone to her voice, "You broke up with her, didn't you?"

"You knew it wasn't real when we talked about it the first time."

Maddie shook her head, "No, James. You knew it wasn't real. While I knew it had the potential to fall apart, I still had hopes for her. She's my best friend."

All he could do was shrug his shoulders and use his fork to push his breakfast around his plate. With a snort of disgust, Maddie stood up and stomped her way out of the Great Hall and toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

Lily glared at him, "Are you just going to sit there?"

He threw down his fork, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to own up to what you did," she explained. "I want you to be nice to her in the future. I want you to make at least a small attempt to stay friends with her, if only for Remus' sake."

"Why for Remus' sake? What does this have to do with him?"

His brown haired friend groaned, "I already explained this to you, but obviously you didn't listen. James, we are best friends, but if it comes between choosing you and Maddie...well, this immature you just isn't worth losing her to. I finally have a chance to have someone, and I'm not going to let you mess that up for me."

After saying that, he stood up and walked out after his girlfriend and Lily soon followed with a furious flip of her hair back at him. James looked up at Sirius, "I really messed this all up, huh?"

"Not just you," Sirius thought for a moment. "There were other things involved, but Remus did warn you to let her down easy. I know you were nice to her when you let her down, but it was still a huge drop from where she was."

"What do you know about letting women down easy? Aren't you usually the 'do them and drop them' type of guy?"

Sirius looked like he wanted to hit him, "You _know_ I've only ever slept with one girl. That reputation I've attained has gotten way out of line."

James threw a roll at him, "That's your fault! If you could have at least made it _look_ like you can control yourself, people wouldn't have made things up about you!"

"You act as if you haven't allowed the same thing to happen to you!"

"Not in the same way you have! Sex and kissing are two very different things!"

"No kidding? I thought they were one in the same," Sirius remarked with a roll of his eyes. "Look, you know I love both you and Remus like brothers, but I have to take his side on this. You've seen him all of these years. Has he ever once made a move at a girl that you can remember?"

James thought for a moment, mentally running over all of their adventures, "No."

Sirius pointed at him with a grin, "Exactly! He's actively pursuing Madelynne! What does that tell you?"

"That either he's got a secret, womanizer side or he really likes her."

Sirius laughed, "The latter seems more likely, I'd think, unless there's something really arousing about dusty books that we haven't yet discovered."

"And probably never will in this lifetime."

Peter held up a hand, "Pardon me for interrupting your pathetic analysis of what witches may find attractive, but what are you going to do about Carrie and Lily?"

"Whatever I can without causing a civil war."

* * *

Hermione walked away from the insufferable seventh years as fast as she could. When she got to the Common Room, she practically shouted the password at the Fat Lady, who was clucking disappointedly about all of the drama. If only she knew the whole story.

Rushing past first years struggling to carry their books and fourth years enjoying their prizes from Zonkos, she took the stairs two at a time and ran to their dorm. She wasn't surprised to see Ginny on the floor in a pile of tears, "Oh, Gin, c'mon."

Ginny looked up at her through a sob, "Are you going to say 'I told you so'?"

"Never," Hermione rubbed circles into the redhead's back. "We have class soon, you know? With that huge test?"

"Leave it to you to try and distract me with news of a test," Ginny laughed through her cries. "I just need to calm down. I'll be alright. I guess this isn't as bad as his son breaking my heart. That was much worse."

Hermione snorted, "I know. I was there."

"You're always there, 'Mione."

"Oh Merlin!" she gasped. "You're getting sentimental! There's a big problem!"

Ginny hit her while the two of them laughed, the former no longer crying. Ginny worked to pull herself together and they left, not smiling anymore, but not crying either. When they walked down the stairs, they saw Remus standing nearby.

"I just wanted to make sure you two were okay."

Hermione leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. Hermione saw Ginny smile and was glad to see no flinch in her brown eyes, "We're fine."

"Good. Ready for Transfiguration? Lily said she was going to head there early."

Ginny smiled, "Let's not leave her waiting."

They walked to the familiar classroom, discussing their strategies for taking the test and how well they each thought they were going to do, though it was pretty obvious they were all going to pass. Lily was sitting at one of the desks, braiding and un-braiding her long hair. When she saw them, she looked at Ginny with concern, "Are you alright?"

Hermione glanced at Ginny and was surprised to see the flash of resentment that washed over her face before it relaxed into a warm smile, "I will be."

Just before class started, James, Sirius, and Peter walked in, causing even more chaos in the already loud and obnoxious scene. McGonagall walked in and all talking ceased as if it had been a flame snuffed out.

After the test, which all of the friends found to be rather easy, Remus spent the day with Maddie, Lily, and Carrie. While he missed his guy friends, it was a nice change of pace. Hell, he didn't even notice the other two girls half the time as a rather off putting amount of the time was spent staring at Maddie. She didn't seem affected, nor did the other girls, but it was starting to eat at him.

What was wrong with him lately? He only hoped he could figure it out before something bad could happen, but with his track record, it didn't seem too likely.

* * *

"So we shouldn't make moves on them right away?" James asked, running his hand over his messy hair.

Peter shook his head, "I don't think so. It's too soon and would seem rather rude and immature. Let them get used to being single again and give them time to get back on the predatory trail."

Sirius laughed, "You make it sound like we're hunting them."

"Aren't you, in a weird way?" Peter sighed. "You're trying to draw them in close enough so you can trap them and keep them as yours. Does that not signify a hunt?"

Sirius threw a pillow at him, which hit him in the nose, "You're starting to sound like Moony. Stop it!"

James stiffened and then fell into hysterics, "He did, didn't he?"

Laughter filled their dorm again, but James couldn't help but shoot a sad glance at Remus' empty bed. The three friends hadn't realized just how much Remus contributed to the group until he left them for another. James didn't blame him though. It was himself that had screwed everything up, and now it was up to him to fix it.

* * *

Lily laughed as she brushed her hair out, "How long do you think it will take before you two start taking things to the, um, "next level"?"

Maddie shot her friend a soft glare, "Not for a very, _very_ long time."

"I don't know. You two sure seem to be getting rather close, rather fast," Carrie laughed as she crawled underneath the covers.

"I agree," Lily proclaimed. "Oh! And thank you both for letting me stay here tonight. I don't think I could stand another night of those pathetic drinking games my roommates decided to play."

Maddie laughed, "Anytime, but it would be polite to ask first."

"Of course. It's your room!" Lily shot another look over at Carrie. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, I'm fine. I guess I should have seen it coming, as I couldn't have exactly expected a long term relationship from him when his intentions toward you were so very clear. I'll be okay, don't you worry. Now, go to SLEEP!"

"Yes ma'am!" she replied as she gave a mock salute and turned into her warm covers, thanking whoever was listening for whatever she did to earn friends like these.


	16. Discovery of Their Purpose

**I ****truly ****hope ****I****'****m ****not ****becoming ****that ****cliche ****where ****all ****of ****my ****reviewers ****can ****predict ****exactly ****what****'****s ****coming****, ****and ****it****'****s ****just ****that ****my ****reviewers ****are ****such ****amazingly ****smart ****people ****and ****are ****such ****dedicated ****HP ****fanfiction ****readers ****that ****they ****know ****what ****to ****expect****. **

**Like ****I ****said****, ****I****'****m ****attempting ****weekly ****updates****, ****but ****as ****usual **_**no **__**promises**__**! **_**My ****AP ****classes ****are ****relentless****. ****I ****apologize ****that ****this ****one ****was ****late****, ****but ****not ****only ****am ****I ****swamped****, ****but ****I****'****ve ****been **_**really **_**sick****.**

The girls and Remus were all sitting at a table in the Great Hall eating their breakfasts when Hermione's bracelet glowed with the words 'Hospital Wing'. She stood abruptly, grabbing all of her supplies and shoving it into her bag as she attempted to run out of the room. Remus looked after her concerned, "Why does she never say anything when she leaves like that? Not even a slight goodbye?"

Lily frowned, "I noticed that too. Where does she even go?"

"I'm sure she has a good reason for doing the things she does. Can you imagine her not? She's so methodical!" Ginny smiled.

Remus nodded with a smile, though his was different, "Yes, she is, but would she be herself if she was any different?"

Ginny snorted, "The day she doesn't analyze every small detail and then reprimand me for not doing it too, we'll know something is wrong."

The three friends laughed and continued eating their breakfasts. Just as Ginny was reaching for Hermione's toast, another hand snatched it away and sat next to her. Sirius winked, "You'll have to be quicker than that."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but after a moment, she smiled at him and leaned closer, "I'm sure I'm already pretty fast. Is there any way you can possibly prove your superiority?"

His eyes widened slightly while he smirked, "I can think of a few ways."

"And what would these ways include?" she leaned closer.

He leaned down even farther, "What would you want them to include?"

"This."

She took the toast from his fist while grabbing the rest of Hermione's plate and setting it in front of her, closest to Lily.

Everyone seated at the table, plus the new additions of James and Peter, were speechless for a moment before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter while Ginny nibbled on her bit of toast like a small, innocent rabbit. Sirius was the only other person who didn't laugh, though it was due to the amount of shock running through his body.

A slow smile broke across his face as he looked at her face. He'd had girls stand up to him before, like Lily, but never had they don't what she had just done. It was almost Marauder of her.

* * *

"I'm going to have to ask you to skip class this morning," Professor McGonagall said while standing next to Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

"Why, if I may ask?" Hermione continued.

"Well, Ms. Granger, we need to take you to the Ministry to discover how to get you back to your own time, or if it's even possible. We decided to take just you because of your previous knowledge of time-travel and because your friends are more used to seeing you disappear for long periods of time," Professor Dumbledore explained with a smile.

"Who will be accompanying me?"

Dumbledore laughed, "I will."

He walked over to a nearby fireplace and using the floo powder in a jar beside it, he disappeared in a flame of emerald hue after saying, "Ministry of Magic."

She understood the silent cue and walked over to the same place, doing the same thing, and appeared in the typical hustle of wizards, witches, and other magical beings. Seeing her Headmaster walking one way, she hurried to catch up.

He had a friendly, but determined look on his face, which must have clearly indicated to everyone else he was not to be greeted save for a short hand gesture or something else of the same sort. Her heart panged with grief toward the old man who was dead in her designated time. Still, even with her mind knowing she was supposed to go back, she couldn't help but feel as if a part of her belonged in this new era.

They entered a cramped elevator, which shut just shy of grazing Hermione's nose, and dropped. The pair waited as other beings got off at their destinations, but curiously, no one got on. When they arrived at the Department of Mysteries, they were alone. Professor Dumbledore walked out in front with Hermione following closely behind.

A sound between a groan and a sob caught in her throat as she looked around and flashes of her fifth year in the same place. The day they discovered Harry's purpose. The day they discovered the reality of how much Voldemort wants them dead. The day they had almost lost themselves and almost cost the Order some of theirs, most notably Sirius.

Dumbledore led her through the Hall of Prophecy, a room she swore she would never enter again, to the Time Room. It was a room which fascinated her, though that wouldn't take much. Just a bit of knowledge and her brain went after it like a dry sponge to water.

There were time turners of all shapes, sizes, colors, and, she was sure, possibilities. There were both wizarding and muggle clocks, some that went backward, some that didn't seem to do anything. There were almost so many items she didn't know she wished to record them all for herself. Colorful sand and sparkling lights swirled, twinkled, and dazzled all throughout the room.

"What now, sir?"

A new voice answered, "Now we look for answers."

* * *

Ginny sat next to Lily in Transfiguration, trying not to roll her eyes in response to McGonagall's monotone lecture. Nothing interesting today. Just more technique and analysis. When her Head of House spoke in particularly large words for too long of a sentence, Ginny groaned and slammed her head as quietly as possible onto the desk.

Lily snorted, earning the girls a glare from the older woman, which only one of the students had the grace to blush under. Ginny's control over her eyes lost and she rolled them to her hearts content at her friend. A piece of parchment hit her in the back of the head and as stealthy as possible, leaned down to grab it off of the floor.

When she brought it in front of her person, she unfolded it and in a familiar, sharp cursive script it asked : _A __little __bored__?_

_A __bit__. __Why__? __Have __any __entertaining __ideas __I __might __be __interested __in__?_

With her wand, she sent the now charmed note back behind her, experienced enough to avoid McGonagall's perceptive eyes. She heard a low, gravelly chuckle in response, which sent thrills akin to electricity through her veins. The parchment landed on her desk this time, the ink still wet.

_None __appropriate __for __a __classroom __setting__. __Why__? __Are __you __planning __something __I __should __know __about__?_

She thought about whether she could trust this young Sirius for a moment, and then shook her head. Of course she could. It was still the same person.

_Not __yet__. __If __you __get __any __ideas__, __don__'__t __be __afraid __to __share__._

_Not __likely__, __love__. __I__'__d __like __to __graduate __Hogwarts__, __not __be __expelled __from __it__, __which __is __exactly __what __will __happen __if __I __try __anything __in __her __classroom__. __It __was __worth __asking __though__, __and __I__'__m __honored__._

_Since __we __only __have __a __minute __left__, __I __think __we __can __continue __this __discussion __in __the __hall __in __a __moment__, __don__'__t __you__?_

She looked back at him after she sent that last message and he gave her a small wink with a smirk in response. She giggled, throwing her ginger hair over her shoulder as she turned around to put her quill and ink away.

* * *

Startled, Hermione turned around to face a beautiful woman, looking to be about thirty-six and of some Asian descent. Her waist length black hair was skillfully pulled back from her face in a flawless ponytail, her face completely wrinkle free except for a few lines near her eyes, and tall, commanding stature. The only signs of age were the premature streaks of silver in her hair, looking almost placed there on purpose, which Hermione wasn't completely sure they weren't.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. I am Chelange Chang."

_Chang__? _Hermione thought. _She __can__'__t __be __Cho__'__s __mother__, __but__...__is __it __possible__...__an __aunt __perhaps__?_

Shaking herself from her temporary daze, "Hello Ms. Chang. I guess you already know who I am."

The older woman laughed, "Yes, it was quite the story. There hasn't been a situation like this in almost a century, though none of them are exactly alike. I only hope we can find more information than what we have."

Hermione nodded, "So where do you wish to begin?"

The woman pointed to a couple of chairs nearby, which Dumbledore and Hermione gratefully sat in, and she conjured one for herself across from them. Dumbledore moved his so that the two women were facing each other and he was watching them from Hermione's right and Chelange's left side. Chelange picked up a muggle notebook, which Hermione noted as being extremely strange, "Tell me exactly what happened."

Hermione sighed, running a hand through her curly hair, "I'm not exactly sure. Ginny, I'm sure you've heard about her as well, and I were coming home from seeing a couple friends of ours when we announced to each other we were going to get to work. I went to my office to look over some of my notes while Ginny went and did whatever it is she does for her job."

"And what are your jobs again?"

"I'm a healer at St. Mungos and Ginny is a Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies," Hermione explained.

Dumbledore held up his hand, "You aren't planning on doing anything that could change the future with this information, are you?"

Chelange laughed, "Of course not. Unless it is a matter between life and death, which somehow seems to be drastically affected by time, I couldn't change anything if I wanted to."

Dumbledore nodded, "Go on."

Hermione took the cue, "I got up from my seat four hours later and came out into the living area of our flat, and Ginny had torn everything apart looking for a Quidditch book. I found it underneath an old newspaper and began walking it toward her as she walked toward me. Ginny grabbed my arm to wrench it away from me and then I stepped on what I saw was a time-turner. Then we disappeared and ended up in this time."

"Where did you land when you got here?"

"In James Potter and his family's backyard."

Chelange nodded as she scribbled something down, "And what did the time-turner look like?"

"Pardon?"

"Color? Size? Shape?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "It was silver, almost blue in color. I'm not sure of how big it was, but no larger than the pendant you wear now. The shape was your basic time-turner design. The carvings in it looked a bit different than usual though, but I can't remember what it was."

Her head popped up, "If I showed you a time-turner, do you think you could recognize it?"

"I'm sure of it."

Chelange dropped her notebook on a pile of files and walked over to the wall of time-turners. Hermione followed as Dumbledore stayed seated, observing the scene. Looking them all over for a moment, Chelange picked on up off of the shelf and showed it to Hermione in the palm of her hand, "Is this it?"

There sat a time-turner color in metallic blue, so metallic it looked nearly silver, and it was the size of a sand dollar. The hourglass in the center was filled with white sand, and there were little hearts surrounded with swirls and circles carved into the metal. Hermione nodded, indicating the positive, though her reaction told Chelange that much.

Chelange groaned, though it was barely audible, "I was hoping it wasn't this."

"Wasn't what?"

The older woman motioned toward the chair again, which Hermione felt she was going to be grateful for in a moment, "This isn't just a time-turner. As I was told you are aware, your average time-turner will only allow for you to go back in time by a few hours. We're working on more advanced ones now that will allow you to go back years. This one I'm holding, well, it was a mistake."

Chelange plopped down in the chair, clutching the object within her fist, "I was working on the advanced time-turners when I decided it was time for lunch. I had put a spell on the time-turner to absorb the environment it's held in, and as this room is filled with clocks, it absorbs the time. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that I had it in my pocket at the time of my departure. I am the head of the entire Department of Mysteries, so it is my job to check up on each of the rooms."

Hermione gasped, holding a hand to her lips. She knew where this was going.

"I forgot to turn the charm off, which is a necessity with the charm we use so that it doesn't continually absorb. I entered the space chamber, love chamber, death chamber, and hall of prophecy before I realized my mistake. I had hoped nothing would come of this mistake.," Chelange shook her head in embarrassment.

Hermione was speechless, unable to understand how a simple mistake like that had changed her and her best friend's lives. Dumbledore took lead, "What do you think these girls finding it means?"

"My best guess? I think the object of question is love. I think it tries to set love straight. I believe the best way to think of it would be the old saying that love transcends time. I think destiny brought you here so you could fall in love, thereby changing the future for the better. Maybe to stop people from death? Anyway, I believe with the ideas of love vs. death in mind, this new time-turner will use the ideas of space and time to transport you to the best place for the assignment to be completed. Obviously, the rest is up to the people involved," she explained, standing up to set the time-turner back on the shelf.

Dumbledore cast Hermione a sidelong glance, "Who was there when you and Ginevra came into this time?"

She gasped again, "James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

Ginny was carrying her small bag of, well, everything back to the Common Room with her after an afternoon of searching for her best friend. She was starting to get worried, but from what she had heard from a conversation between Madam Pince and Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore was with her. She was safe.

When she entered through the portrait, she saw Remus look up from the book he was reading in an armchair near the fireplace, "What are you still doing up?"

Ginny sat in the chair next to him, "I could ask you the same question."

He smiled sheepishly, "I'm just waiting for Maddie. I...I want to know she's okay."

She smiled at him, "I'm sure she's okay."

He nodded, "Yeah, she's a smart and powerful witch."

"That she is," an awkward pause settled between them. "I hate to say it, but I think you're actually a good match for her."

He looked at her shocked for a moment and then broke out into laughter, "Why do you hate to say it?"

"She's been hurt, Remus. We both have," Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "I just want her to be safe. Don't you dare hurt her."

He shook his head, "I would never."

After studying him for a moment, she nodded, "Good. I'm going to head to bed and I suggest you do the same. You know she'd hate it if you lost sleep for her."

"Goodnight Carrie."

"Goodnight Remus."

* * *

Hermione walked into her dorm shared with Ginny later that night and smiled at the sound of her light snoring. Walking over to her bed, she quickly changed into her night clothes and crawled between the sheets, noting in her exhaustion that it was nearly two in the morning.

The next morning, she awoke to a pair of brown eyes staring into her own. She screamed and fell off the edge of her bed.

When she stood up and sat back down on her bed, it was to Ginny laughing in her face. The moment Hermione glared at her in response, she stopped and looked at her seriously.

"So what happened yesterday?"

Hermione sighed, "Professor Dumbledore took me to the Department of Mysteries, to the Time Room, where we tried to find a way for us to get back."

Ginny perked up, "And?"

"And there is no way to send us back. We're in fate's hands now. We always have been. We may never go back," Hermione said, stone faced.

Ginny sat there in silence for a moment, feeling extremely hurt, but then noticed something, "You know what, 'Mione? I actually...I don't think I mind too much."

Hermione smiled sadly, "I noticed that too. It feels right being here."

"Do you know why were were sent here?"

"To save lives and fall in love."

**That****'****s ****all ****for ****chapter**** 16. ****I ****hope ****you ****enjoyed ****the ****new ****developments****.**

**What ****do ****you ****think ****about ****the ****way ****we****'****ve ****been ****changing ****perspectives ****so ****far****. ****Is ****that ****something ****you****'****d ****like ****to ****continue ****with ****everyone**** (****Hermione****, ****Ginny****, ****Remus****, ****Sirius****, ****etc****.) ****or ****just ****with ****our ****two ****leads**** (****Hermione ****and ****Ginny****). ****I ****have ****the ****next ****few ****chapters ****planned ****out****, ****and ****they ****should ****be ****longer****, ****just ****as ****this ****one ****was**** (****believe ****it ****or ****not****).**

**On ****another ****note****, ****what ****kind ****of ****gifts ****can ****you ****see ****one ****of ****these ****characters ****giving ****to ****another****? ****I ****need ****the ****ideas****! ****Please ****and ****thank ****you ****for ****submitting ****them****. ****XD**

**Oh****, ****and ****a ****quick ****thank ****you ****to ****one ****of ****my ****good ****friends****, ****Cheri****, ****for ****the ****name ****Chelange****. ****I ****hope ****that ****character ****wasn****'****t ****too ****annoying****. **

_**HAVE **__**A **__**MERRY **__**CHRISTMAS**__**! =) (**__**or **__**if **__**you **__**celebrate **__**something **__**different**__**, **__**enjoy **__**that **__**too**__**. **__**XD**__**)**_


	17. Love, Lust, and Christmas Preparations

**I ****just ****realized ****that ****James ****and ****Lily ****would ****have ****been ****Head ****Boy ****and ****Girl ****living ****in ****a ****separate ****dorm****. ****I****'****m ****so ****sorry ****for ****not ****putting ****that ****in****! ****I****'****m ****not ****going ****to ****change ****it ****now****, ****as ****it ****would ****change ****the ****entire ****story****, ****but ****I ****do ****want ****to ****apologize****. ****I ****guess ****in ****this ****story****, ****James ****and ****Lily ****are ****Head ****Boy ****and ****Girl****, ****but ****not ****living ****in ****the ****separate ****dorms****, ****instead ****choosing ****to ****stay ****near ****the ****people ****they****'****re ****supposed ****to ****be ****keeping ****an ****eye ****on****. ****Sorry****!**

The month of November passed with growing friendships among them all. Hermione noticed that the boys weren't quite as immature as she had previously thought they were. She also noticed, with some discomfort, that she was beginning to become extremely close to Peter as well. She couldn't help her mind from wandering to the future she knew so well and wondered what could have set him off.

December arrived with snowflakes dancing through the icy winds, chilling the corridors and causing students to spend most of their time in their various common rooms, near the fires. However, the arrival of December also inevitably led the students to be distracted by the upcoming Christmas holidays.

Hermione, however, had bigger things on her mind. Relationships scared her. They always had. They required love, respect, but most of all, they required trust. Trust was something she was rather short of.

So she sat in the library, working ahead on an essay that wouldn't be do for several weeks, rather than spend time with her loving boyfriend. Unfortunately, that loving boyfriend knew where to look for her.

"Are you avoiding me?"

Hermione whirled around and came face to face with the person she had, in fact, been avoiding. Remus stood there, leaning against the bookshelf with a face of amusement, but his amber eyes screamed insecurity.

She sighed, "A bit, yes."

The hurt that flashed over his face couldn't be missed, "Why?"

She turned back around in her chair so that she couldn't see his face, "I'm afraid, Remus."

"Talk to me, love," he said softly, as he stroked her cheek.

She turned toward him, "I...I feel like...never mind. It's stupid."

She stood to leave, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms, which she gratefully accepted. She snuggled into his chest, enjoying the pure closeness.

Remus spoke into her curly hair, "I don't need what every other teenage boy needs, Maddie."

She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes shining, "How do I know? Sirius and James seem to be on a constant hunt of lust. What about you?"

He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, "I don't need it because...because...I love you, Madelynne."

She stiffened in his arms and looked up at him, her tears falling down her cheeks, "I can't return that now!"

"And you don't have to," he smiled at her. "I just had to get it out there. I don't need sex to be with you. I need to feel comfortable, like my...condition doesn't matter, and I do. You don't make me feel like a dark creature."

She glared at him, "You're not a dark creature and I don't want to hear you ever saying such a thing about yourself again."

"I think you and I will have to agree to disagree on that at the moment. I'm still plagued by years of experience, prejudice, and worry."

She kissed him, longer and harder this time, and pulled back, "We'll just have to fix that."

[BREAK]

Ginny and Lily sat in the room Ginny shared with Hermione laughing away at some old stories Lily was telling her about the boys. While neither girl was as close with each other as they were with Hermione, they were still close.

Lily giggled, "Honestly, sometimes Sirius reminds me of you. He's just less reserved."

"I have a feeling he'll learn the reservation in time," she sighed, remembering the man she and Hermione left behind.

"Would that make you want him more?" Lily winked.

"What?!" Ginny shouted. "Want him? That's crazy!"

"No, what's crazy are your pathetic denial symptoms. You sound like a fourth year."

She paused for a moment and laughed, "I did, didn't I? But seriously though, what makes you think I want him."

"The fact you got over James so quickly," Lily sighed. "I've seen the other girls. He doesn't know how to break-up nicely. They always get hurt, so to get over him fast enough, you would have to have had your eye on someone else aka Sirius Black."

Ginny smirked, "I'll admit my attraction to Sirius when you admit yours to James."

"...Denying it won't work, will it?"

"Not a chance. Now, deal?"

Lily stiffened, "No. No way! He may have matured a bit from what he was, but I'm not ready to make the plunge yet. Would I like to date him? Sure! But I'm not going to subject myself to the tortures of 'I told you that you'd come around, Evans'."

"How do you think I feel?" Ginny glared. "Despite how it appears, I was very hurt after the break-up, but I need to move on, and I think Sirius might just help me do that."

"How about we wait and see what will happen and if they're really what we're looking for?"

Ginny thought about it, "Sounds good...as long as we don't tell Madelynne."

"Deal."

[BREAK]

James bounced on the bed, looking more like a toddler than a seventh-year. Sirius smirked at him, "What are you so happy about?"

James rolled his eyes, "Christmas! It's December! IT'S COMING!"

Sirius' grey eyes darkened, "Yes, but not for quite a while."

James stopped bouncing, "I thought that with you not living there-"

"Yeah, it's easier, but still...Christmas has never been my favorite time of year," Sirius said, turning away from his best friend.

James smiled, "Yes, but you're coming to my house this year. You'll have an actual family with you. It will be great."

Sirius sighed, "I don't think I want to go to your house, James. I think I'm just going to stay here."

"Why?" he looked shocked and hurt.

"It's not that I don't love your parents, because I do. Hell, they're more like my parents than my actual parents, but...I don't think I want a family this year. Why break tradition, eh?" Sirius laughed, though it sounded hollow.

James frowned, "Well, if that's what you really want, then I don't see why we can't all give our gifts early."

"Thanks."

[BREAK]

Remus was walking hand in hand back with Maddie to the Common Room. He looked over at her and smiled slightly. He had known she probably wouldn't be ready to say it, but he knew he had to get it out. If he hadn't done...something...no. He couldn't think like that.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Remus stopped and looked into her eyes, "I'm staying at Hogwarts this year too."

She smiled, "Why would you stay here when you have parents back home? I'm sure they're not like Sirius'."

"No, they're not," Remus frowned a bit. "But the full moon is during Christmas vacation and they just felt it would be better if I stayed here, where there is better safety measures for everyone near and myself and better medical care. Between you and me, I think they're scared of me, though I can't say I blame them. As much as I know they love me, it still hurts."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and then kissed him again, "Just know that not all of us think that way."

They continued their walk.

[BREAK]

Hermione entered her shared dorm later that day to find Ginny and Lily in the middle of what appeared to be a rather important and deep discussion, "What are you two up to?"

They looked up at her as she obviously startled them, "Nothing!"

Hermione laughed, "Whatever you say."

Lily recovered first and made a not-so-obvious attempt to change the subject, "What are you two doing for Christmas?"

Hermione sighed, "We're staying here. Our parents are away on business again and they thought it best for us to stay here rather than come home to an empty house."

Lily nodded while Ginny shot her a thumbs up of approval, "I wish I could say the same."

"Why? Where are you headed?"

"Home," Lily sighed. "I love my parents and my sister dearly, but while my parents are happy to have me coming home, my sister will never be able to say the same. Oh well. Might as well enjoy them while I have them, right?...I'll see you both tomorrow. Goodnight!"

She crawled into a bed they kept there for just her and fell asleep while Hermione and Ginny shared a look, both noting her extreme discomfort.

The next morning, they woke to find that Lily had deserted them. The room was freezing and neither wanted to leave their beds right away, so they just sat up and talked.

"We have to figure out what we're going to do during the holidays," Ginny stated.

Hermione started cautiously, "I've been thinking of something we could do, but we'd have to be extremely careful, lest it fall into the wrong hands."

"I'm listening."

"I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, we could write our autobiographies. That way, we don't forget the people we left behind, just in case we don't go back," she announced.

Ginny thought about it, "It's not a bad idea, but we'd have to be _extremely_ careful!"

"I know, but I think we can do it."

The two friends finally got out of bed and dressed in extremely casual attire, being as it was the weekend, and took off to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they got there, they saw Lily sitting with the Marauders and had saved two plates for them.

Ginny sat down and took hers, "Thank you."

Lily smiled, "Anytime."

Hermione sat down and took hers as well, "Thanks! Now, what are you doing for Christmas, Sirius?"

He smiled, "I'm staying here, and have been recently informed that Moony, you, and Carrie are all doing the same."

Hermione laughed, "That we are. What about you Peter?"

Peter paled, blushed, and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like, "No idea."

All of the friends shared a look and from a slight shake of James' head, they let the matter drop.

**I ****know ****it****'****s ****shorter ****than ****I ****promised****, ****but ****the ****Christmas ****presents ****chapter ****is ****next****. ****I ****didn****'****t ****think ****I ****would ****get ****another ****chapter ****out ****before ****Christmas****, ****but ****here ****it ****is****. ****I ****hope ****you ****like ****it****!**

**If ****you ****have ****any ****ideas ****for ****Christmas ****presents ****for ****them ****to ****give ****to ****each ****other****, ****please ****let ****me ****know ****ASAP****! ****Any ****suggestions ****are ****always ****welcomed****. ****Thanks****!**

_**Have **__**a **__**Merry **__**Christmas **__**and **__**Happy **__**New **__**Year**__**! (**__**or **__**what ever **__**you **__**celebrate**__**! =) )**_


	18. Christmas Presents from friends

It was three days before Christmas break started and everyone in the castle, professors included, had been counting down for much longer than that. Most everyone had their Christmas shopping done, and Hermione and Ginny were thrilled that they could say the same. With all of the help Hermione was giving to the school, Dumbledore had given her a nice pile of gold which she graciously gave most of to Ginny. Hermione noted that with her planning ahead of time, almost nothing she had been ready to give anyone involved needing a monetary trade.

So, three days before Christmas, Ginny woke up and saw her best friend still sleeping. It was later than Hermione was normally asleep, but it was still very early in the morning. Ginny dressed and walked down to the Common Room where she was startled by a mutually startled Remus.

"What are you doing up so early?" the werewolf asked his friend.

She mock glared at him, "I could ask you the same."

He sighed and ran a hand through his sandy hair, "Nightmare. I couldn't get back to sleep afterwards."

She nodded. The same thing had woken both her and 'Mione enough mornings, though theirs was due to the war he would meet for a second time in the coming years. A part of her wanted to tear up, remembering that her friends in this time were all still so blissfully unaware of what was coming for them.

"I hope you don't feel bad," she said. "But I didn't actually get you anything tangible for Christmas."

He raised a brow, "I don't feel bad, but you make it sound like there's something else. Besides, Christmas isn't until next week."

"There is something else, and I wanted to get it out there sooner rather than later, so here it is. You should ask Maddie about leaving."

Silence followed as he paled and her brown eyes looked anywhere other than at him. She stood to leave but he grabbed her arm. When Ginny turned to look at him, his amber eyes were blazing with vulnerability, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She ripped her arm from his iron grasp, "I just told you. Ask _her_. It's not my place to tell you."

And with that, she left the Common Room for the Great Hall, where she figured she would start some uncharacteristic studying. Remus sat there for a minute, wondering through all of the possibilities his mind could think of, but he kept coming back to the word 'used'. He had been used.

With a grunt of frustration directed at no one in particular, he rose and walked back up to the dorm he shared with his best friends, counting on their antics to distract him from his currently aching heart.

* * *

Hermione woke up and the first thing she did was notice how the sun coming in from the windows was much brighter than usual, particularly for December. Then she realized how much later than normal she was, "Merlin!"

She dressed in a flurry of fabrics and ran down the stone staircases until she came to a breathless halt at her designated seat at the Gryffindor table, "Sorry I'm late. I guess I woke up much later than usual."

She noticed a bit too late that the mood was so tense, even a steak knife couldn't cut through it, "Umm...what's going on?"

Even before she finished her question, Remus had stood to leave, with Sirius and Peter following closely behind. Ginny blushed into her oatmeal, Lily looked away from her, and James sighed.

Finally, James stood to follow the same lead as his friends, but not before turning to her and saying, "I know it's not you who did anything, but if I were you, I would get him alone and talk to him. He's bothered by something big, but he's not saying what. Experience tells me it has to do with you."

It was as if he had thrown a bucket of ice water over her. She cleared her throat and replied, "Noted."

He nodded and took off. Lily shot her a sidelong glance, "Did you say anything to him last night that might have set him off?"

She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears that spilled over, "No! We had a great time yesterday after we talked and left each other on a good note! I don't know what happened!"

Lily rubbed small circles into her friend's back, trying to comfort her sobs, "It's alright. I've known Remus for years. He's not one to stay angry with someone for very long. Just find a way to talk to him tonight and you'll be back to being the sickeningly adorable couple you are."

Hermione shot her a watery smile, "Thanks Lily."

"Don't mention it," Lily looked over at her other friend. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

A lone tear made its way down Ginny's cheek. She picked up her book bag and looked straight into Lily's green eyes, "I think I've said too much already."

She walked to Transfiguration, leaving two very confused girls behind her.

* * *

"Wait up, Moony!" Sirius shouted after him.

"Why?" Remus shouted back.

He felt a hand clap on his back and then turn him to face one of his oldest friends, "Because knowing you, you're probably getting worked up over something ridiculous."

Remus shrugged his friend's hand off and kept walking, "It's not ridiculous! You don't know anything."

"Then tell us," Peter said, walking next to his left side.

"Where's James?" Remus asked, effectively distracting them for the moment.

James walked up on his right side, "I'm here. Now, what is going on?"

Remus gritted his teeth, "Nothing."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "At least tell us who you're mad at."

"Carrie...and maybe Maddie."

Peter gave him a weird look, "Why are you mad at them?"

Remus stopped walking and turned to his friends, "Carrie told me she was going to give me my Christmas present early, which was to ask Maddie about leaving. What the hell am I supposed to think?"

Sirius looked thoughtful, "Well, they did live in the United States for a while. Maybe they have to go back and don't have a say?"

James put a hand on Remus' shoulder, "It's probably something she can't control. Just talk to her. You should have seen her when I left them. She was in tears."

His shoulders slumped, "I really messed up, huh?"

"No," Sirius said, walking again. "Carrie stuck her nose where it doesn't belong."

Peter chuckled and looked at James and Remus, "Sounds like someone else we know."

For the first time that morning, Remus smiled and walked off to class with his friends.

* * *

"Why the hell would you do that?" Hermione screamed at her crying friend.

Through her tears, she still managed to glare at her, "Because you need to tell him. We could disappear at any time, you know. It's only fair-"

"Fair! _Fair__!_" she continued to scream. "Fair would have been you keeping your mouth shut!"

"Would you have told him? Really?" Ginny screamed back, her tears dried on her face.

Lily held up a hand, "Excuse me, but would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Hermione just stood up, grabbing her back, and began to cry, "I thought you were my friend. I guess I was wrong."

"Contrary to what you like to believe, Maddie, you're wrong often," Ginny growled.

Hermione turned her back on her friends and walked away. Just then, the boys came in, laughing and shouting as if no negative emotions had come over them. Remus saw her and came over, sitting beside her. James and Sirius sat in front of them while Peter sat with a fellow Gryffindor behind them.

"I'm sorry," Remus sighed. "I guess I should have talked to you-have you been crying?"

She wiped a tear off her cheek and sniffled, "No."

"Liar," he wrapped an arm around her. "When you're ready to talk, I'm here. I'm assuming you know what this was about?"

She shot Ginny a death glare, "I do now."

He kissed her forehead just as McGonagall strode into the room, "Later."

The rest of the day went about as smoothly as gravel. Hermione and Ginny weren't speaking to each other, Lily wanted nothing to do with either so as not to get caught in the middle, Remus was still angry with her, and though none of the other Marauders thought she was particularly smart in her choice to speak to Remus, they all understood why she had done it, which caused a bit of misplaced anger with them concerning Remus. The tension between them all was causing certain problems throughout Gryffindor house.

The Marauders were a symbol of freedom and fun. When something was serious, they were the ones to get everyone through it by using a prank or telling a few jokes. Now that they were all fighting, again, it seemed to the rest of the house that avoiding anyone affiliated with them was the best option.

Later that night, Hermione met with Remus, "Tomorrow I'm hanging out with Lily and...try to smooth things over with Carrie. I'm tired of fighting with her. She's my best friend."

Remus nodded, "I can't picture myself staying mad at James, Sirius, or even Peter for too long."

"So..." she sat beside him. "Looks like we have something to talk about."

"Only if you want to, Maddie. I don't want to push you," he said, pulling her into his arms.

She rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, "This is going to sound absolutely insane and crazy and you have to swear to me that you trust me."

Remus searched her chocolate brown eyes for a moment and then nodded, "With my life."

"Alright, well...I can't tell you too much. You'll understand someday, of that I have no doubt, but right now, there's not much I can tell you," Hermione sighed, pushing her curly hair away from where it was sticking to her face.

"What can you tell me?"

"I might...at some point down the line...disappear. One minute here, next minute gone," she snuggled in closer to him, trying to ignore the tears pricking at her vision. "There will be no warning. There will be no signs. You mustn't go looking for me!"

Remus drew back, "How could I not look for you?"

"Because you won't find anything unless I leave it for you. There's a reason that I would be leaving and it's to a place no one can know yet! Remus, you said you trusted me, but you must understand that there are very large reasons why I can't trust you the same way at this time," she looked at him pleadingly.

His returning look was hard, "So you don't trust me at all?"

"No! I trust you with my life, and I know you would never do anything against me, but that's just it! You would protect me! You would try to save me! This isn't a fate I can be saved from!"

"Does Caroline know?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, her fate is the same as mine."

"What am I supposed to do if you just disappear?"

"Live. There are things more important in this universe than my life, and that of Carrie's."

Remus shuddered, "You're scaring me, Mad."

"I'm scaring myself. You wanted to know, so I told you. I trust you with my life, but not with the information. Do you understand at all?"

After a long minute, he smiled at her, "Yes, and despite that, I trust you and still love you."

A relief she never knew she could feel filled her body as she leaned up to kiss him goodnight.

* * *

The next day, after a long day of studies, Hermione walked back into her dorm and stared at Ginny for a moment. Ginny turned around and looked at her sadly, "Are you still mad at me?"

"Are you still going to butt your nose in where it doesn't belong?"

She smirked, "Probably."

Hermione ran forward and hugged her friend, realizing for the first time how truly upset she had been at the temporary loss of her one friend who knew the truth, the whole truth. Then the door opened and Lily walked in.

"So you two are done arguing?"

Ginny winked at her, "For the moment."

"Good, because I have your Christmas presents and was hoping we could all open them together."

The girls sat down on their respective beds. Lily was holding two wrapped gifts while Hermione and Ginny both held one. Lily tossed Ginny hers first, "Open yours first and then I'll give you yours, Maddie."

Ginny's brown eyes sparkled with the excitement of a child as she ripped open the wrapping paper like an angry cat. What was left in her lap was a pair of red gloves and a golden scarf, each embroidered with little quaffles. She looked up at Lily with shock.

The redhead shrugged with embarrassment, "I'm sorry if you don't like them, but James mentioned that you liked Quidditch and I couldn't think of anything to get you, so-"

"No! It's beautiful! Thank you," Ginny smiled at her. Tears got caught in her throat as she thought of a scarf she had back home that she had stolen from Sirius identical to this one. She had been sitting on the roof one night and it was rather chilly. He had joined her, seen her shiver, and put it around her. She'd kept it ever since.

Hermione, seeing what Ginny had received as a gift but not having the same deja vu, was a little excited for her gift. Lily tossed her one, which was heavy enough to make her cry out in pain when it hit her foot. Lily was smiling like the Cheshire Cat as Hermione picked up the package delicately.

Hermione slowly peeled back the wrapping paper so as to keep with the form in which it was wrapped, very much the opposite of Ginny. When she saw what it was, her hand flew to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. Sitting in her lap was a thick muggle health care book, one close to the one she had seen in her own grandmother's library. It was close to the book which had gotten her interested in the health of others.

Lily looked stricken, "You don't like it?"

Hermione smiled at her as she wiped tears from her eyes, "No. I love it. Thank you Lily."

"You're welcome. Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to more important business. What did you get me?"

All three girls laughed as Hermione and Ginny both threw their gifts at Lily. She squealed with delight when they landed in front of her. She picked up Maddie's gift first and tried to be as careful as she had been, but decided to be more like her other friend and just tear into it. At the bottom of the pile of shredded paper lay _A __Book __of __Enchantments __and __Curses_ : by Ruth Manning-Sanders.

Lily looked up at Maddie who shrugged her shoulders, "With all of the paranoia surrounding You-Know-Who, I thought it might be best to give you a little bit more protection."

"Thank you," she said, touched by her friend's willingness to help.

Then she looked at the other package and tore into it once again. She stared for a moment and then picked it up. Then she got off the bed and held it up to her body. She was shocked, and said with a faux disgusted snort, "Really?"

Carrie grinned, "Let's just say, I have a feeling that you'll be needing it soon."

Up to her body, Lily was holding a dark purple evening gown. Unknown to Lily, the color complimented her light green eyes and rosy skin tone, making her look twice as beautiful as usual. It was a one-shoulder dress with an intricate silver belt around the waist.

Maddie raised her eyebrows at her friend, "How much did that cost you?"

Carrie snorted, "They don't teach you Transfiguration for nothing, do they?"

Lily laughed, touched in a different way by this nearly opposite gesture. The two friends really couldn't be more different in some ways, but in others they seemed to be twins. Fascinating really. Lily had never really gotten along with the other girls, them thinking her sort of snobbish, but she couldn't be more happy at the two that made their way into her life, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, are we going to sit here and coo over you in that dress or can we find something to stuff ourselves with?"

And so they did.

* * *

In the other set of dorms, the Marauders were exchanging getting ready to exchange their gifts. Remus thought it was about time the others stopped messing around and got started, so he threw Sirius his gift, "Padfoot! Open your gift!"

Sirius' grey eyes shined as he ripped open the sloppy wrapping paper and saw what lay inside, "Oh, Moony! How is it you know me so well? _101 (__plus __six __more__) __Devious__, __Insufferable__, __and __Maddening __Pranks__?_ You really shouldn't have."

Remus rolled his eyes, "You're right. I shouldn't have. Here's yours James."

James opened his and laughed, "_The __Sequel __to__ 101 (__plus __six __more__) __Devious__, __Insufferable__, __and __Maddening __Pranks__?_"

Peter grabbed his from where Remus threw it and tore it open, following that a moment later with peals of laughter, "_The __Prequel __to__ 101 (__plus __six __more__) __Devious__, __Insufferable__, __and __Maddening __Pranks__?"_

All four boys laughed loudly for a bit before sitting upright and waiting for James to pass out his gifts. Remus opened his first and nearly punched James in the face as he pulled up, much to the temporary amusement of the other boys, a muggle red dog collar with a little dog tag that read 'Remus John Lupin'. Also in the package was a massive box of chocolate that would have him good until at least February, "Thanks and no thanks. What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

James winked, "I'm not sure, but you can always get a leash and give it to Maddie."

Remus threw a pillow at him as Sirius and Peter howled with laughter, "Ha Ha. Very funny. Now what did you two gits get?"

In Sirius' present was a package of dog biscuits and a huge box of assorted candy that by Remus' record would last his friend about, oh, through break...maybe. Peter received a gargantuan wheel of cheese charmed not to spoil in the heat and a few boxes of sugar cookies that sprouted icing wings and flew around you if you didn't grab them soon enough.

"Okay, I'm tired of waiting. Here's mine. I hope you weren't expecting anything extravagant," Peter exclaimed, using his wand to levitate his gifts to his friends.

"Thanks, Wormtail," Sirius said, giving a mock salute and smirk at the presence of more candy. It was sort of predicted that each year, candy would be the mainstay between them as gift giving. If they went outside that, it was usually personal, like Remus' books.

Sirius smirked, "Here's yours Prongsie."

James tore it open, shot Sirius a murderous glare at the headband of reindeer antlers, and smiled at the box of muggle pranks. Sirius just smiled back and threw Peter his. Peter's was a large box of little chocolate rats. They all had a nice little laugh at that. Then Sirius threw Remus his, "Now you have to swear to me that you won't take it the wrong way and beat me up, okay? I found the one on top before you had a girlfriend."

Remus was curious, but anger swept through him at the sight of a box of condoms, decorated with tiny wolf paw prints, "What the hell is this?"

Sirius ran his hand through his raven hair, "It was supposed to be a joke, but then you started dating Maddie and I knew you would take it the wrong way."

"So...you bought these before I dated Maddie?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have bought them...well, maybe I would, but I wouldn't have given them to you right away," Sirius winked. "Oh, and I was afraid of how you would act, so I just got you some chocolate. I wasn't going to make you any more angry at me."

Remus threw the condoms back, "Thanks, but you can keep these. The chocolate, I like."

Sirius threw the box into his trunk to save it for him while his back was turned, and James just smiled.

**I'm so sorry about the delay in updating. Exams are next week and I'm trying as hard as I can to prepare. This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I felt I had to get something out. I waited too long. Thank you for being so patient and sticking with me, all 129 of you!**

**Oh! Also, before anyone comments upon it, I am aware that Hermione and Ginny's names suddenly switch to Maddie and Carrie. That's because the perspective switched to Lily's for a moment without a break. Sorry if it happened to be confusing (it was for my beta).**

**And for you Twitter fans out there, I now have set up a Twitter account for the fanfics, if that's easier than Facebook (and I wanted to try Twitter there before I made a personal one).**


	19. New Beginnings and Mysteries

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter. Here's the next part a bit early since I didn't update for so long. I guess it's going to be 'update when you feel like it' from now on. I hope you understand.**

The next day marked the last day before Christmas break started "officially" in their eyes. It was Saturday, but the people who were leaving weren't quite gone yet. Lily, James, and Peter were all packing up to go home for two week. Remus, Hermione, Sirius, and Ginny all waited in the Common Room for their friends to come down. When they did, James, Lily, and Peter had their arms filled with gifts for the ones they hadn't seen the previous day. The other's gifts sat at their feet.

"Alright!" James clapped his hands together. "Let's get down to business. Unless a first year comes over to this corner, we have this to ourselves until the train leaves later to take us all home."

"Then let's pass out the gifts. I want presents!" Sirius whined.

Lily took a deep breath and stood up, "I've already given Maddie and Carrie their gifts, so here are yours."

She handed Sirius and James both pieces of parchment, Peter a small box that was clearly more candy, and Remus a wrapped rectangular shape. He unwrapped it to reveal a book, muggle, of course, and it had quickly become one of her favorites, even though it was a relatively new release. _A Morbid Taste for Bones_: by Ellis Peters was fantastic.

Remus nodded in thank you to his friend and opened it to begin reading, ignoring the fact he was surrounded by friends in a gathering meant to have him pay attention. Peter also thanked her, making her smile that she had done good with the two of them. Sirius looked up from his letter and smiled at her, putting it in his back pocket.

James, on the other hand, stared at his with an open mouth and then back at her. All she did was smile, nod, and wink and he was up, grabbing her hand, "We'll be back...later. You guys know what gifts go to who. Pass them out for me, 'kay?"

Sirius laughed with Lily as James practically dragged her out of the Common Room. The rest of the group was left sitting in shock.

* * *

"James, where are we going?"

He ignored her for the time being. When he had read that letter, his heart had both beat faster and stopped. He had instantly memorized every line of her writing.

_James,_

_I'm not even going to begin with 'Dear' because I know you don't deserve it quite yet. I hope listening to your best friend doesn't end up putting me into trouble as I'm sure it usually would. Let me explain._

_Sirius came to me a couple of days ago and asked me to give you a shot, which he called my Christmas present. I've never seen him look so serious...no pun intended. He also assured me that you never put him up to it. I told him I would think about it and get back to him soon._

_Last night I made my decision. I decided that I was going to give you a chance to prove to me that you are more than a pathetic immature schoolboy with a crush on what he knows he can't have. Please try not to hurt me. I'm really trying to look past what has been done to me already._

_Lily_

His grip on her wrist was strong, but not painful. He pulled her through corridors he knew would be empty and finally got outside. She never protested again.

Once they got to the wall, he pulled a folded cloak out from behind his back and put it over them both. She glared at him, "What is this?"

"Trust me. It's the only way we won't be seen."

Her eyes got wide with realization of what this could be, but she didn't speak again until they were safely in the Dark Forest, though that in itself was a paradox that made her head spin. He took the cloak off, but didn't stop walking. When they arrived at a small stream, he laid out the cloak and sat on it, motioning to her to do the same.

"I think it's time for us to talk in private."

* * *

"What's going on?" Ginny demanded, eyes blazing.

Sirius laughed again, "Nothing sinister, love, I assure you. Don't believe me? Read it yourself!"

He pulled out the parchment and tossed it into her lap. Sending him a small glare and never looking away from him until she had it open, Ginny and Hermione read the small letter.

_Sirius,_

_I still think you're a jerk. However, I also think you're an amazing friend and am astonished by what you've done for James. I made you a promise and I kept it. I thought about it and have decided that I will go out with James._

_However, you also need to keep your promise to me. If you don't, I will hurt you. If you don't, I might kill you. Understand?_

_Consider this your Christmas present then._

_Lily_

Hermione looked up from the parchment startled, "So she's done it, then?"

He nodded, "And if I know James, they're going to be talking about the terms and conditions of their relationship for quite awhile tonight. James isn't going to want to screw this up, especially because of something stupid.

Peter looked back and forth between them, "So what's happened now?"

Remus hit him over the head with him new book, "James and Lily are dating!"

"Oh. Well, excuse me, but they never said what was going on!" Peter crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well, now that they're gone and James gave us permission, how about we open up the rest of these!" Sirius exclaimed.

Hermione nodded, "Sounds good. Let's start with me. Remus, you'll get your gift later. Peter and Sirius, I do your homework for you enough. You're not getting anything special."

Everyone laughed at that and Remus nodded at Hermione.

Peter tossed Hermione and Ginny their gifts and the Marauders tried to hold back laughs as they opened the boxes and little chocolate dogs (Ginny) and wolves (Hermione) started running around inside, like they were trapped in a cage. Hermione laughed outright, but Ginny didn't, knowing if she did it would give away that they know about Sirius, Peter, and James.

"Carrie and Maddie, since you're staying here, you'll both be getting your gifts on Christmas from the two of us," Remus said, putting his book down.

Ginny cast a mischievous glance at James' pile, "That leaves only those."

Hermione shrugged and picked the one that said 'Carrie' off and tossed it to her and the one that said 'Maddie' off, "He said to go ahead. You go first!"

Ginny tore into hers and gasp at what was left on her legs. She picked up the Quaffle and read the message enchanted into the material in golden, glittering script.

_A love that didn't work out only means new doors to be explored given the time and motivation to find the deeper meaning of the heart._

She raised her eyebrows and tossed it to Hermione for her to read. After she had, Ginny replied, "A little deep for him, don't you think?"

Hermione tossed it back, "He's not exactly three, Caroline."

"I know, Mads, but...still. It's really weird given everything."

Hermione shook her head, "I think he's just trying to give you hope."

Ginny mock glared at her friend, "Well, Ms. Hope, what did Mr. Philosophical get you?"

Hermione delicately ripped off the paper and saw an envelope sitting on top of a book. The title caught her eye and she smiled. _The Anatomy, Physiology, and Mentality of Werewolves_: Anonymous.

"What is it?"

Hermione held up a finger indicating she wanted a pause and opened the envelope.

_I know you love to read, so you're not going to throw this note out without reading it, just like you won't throw out the book. I have a good reason for giving it to you, trust me._

_First off, I'm not trying to insult your intelligence by saying you don't know anything about werewolves. I'm sure you do, but in all honesty, how much do you know about their psychology and habits. Let me explain how I know._

_Remus started acting funny a few years ago and I wanted to know why. I checked out a few books, did some research (crazy, right?) and found out some things. I also figured out something that's only come into play this year, with you. You may want to read up on it if you get the chance or you'll be sorry._

_As you know, Remus is more of a private person when it comes to his "condition". He's not going to sit you down and tell you about it and furthermore, he's probably going to work himself into believing that he has everything under control when it's the exact opposite. Please do us all a favor and read the book. It shouldn't be hard to figure out to that which I was referring when you get to it, but for time's sake, I suggest Chapter 12._

_Also, this envelope is charmed to glamour the book into looking like an Astronomy textbook when opened, so there's no chance he'll see what you're up to. I know you won't like going behind his back, but it's for his sake, I promise. He could really hurt himself, or others, if you don't._

_For once, if only for once, trust me on this._

_James_

Hermione bit her lip and teared up a bit. Oh, despite what other people had said back in their time, Harry didn't just get his kindness from his mother. Oh no. James had it too, just in a different way. He really was a lot like James.

"MADELYNNE!"

She jumped, "What?!"

Remus looked at her warily while the others looked concerned, "You weren't responding, like you didn't hear us."

"Sorry, I was just distracted," she shook her head. "Anyway, he just got me a textbook."

"And the note?" Ginny asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes theatrically, "He's asking me to do his Potions essay for over break. Obviously, I'm going to say no, even though the Astronomy textbook was a nice gesture."

The others laughed and all continued to enjoy each other's company, until the announcement came that the train would be leaving in an hour, and departing students should meet there by then.

* * *

James and Lily showed up just in time to catch the train, giving their friends hugs and wishing them all a good holiday while promising their really close friend that they would write them later. Peter struggled to carry all of his snacks into the compartment he would be sitting in, but he managed.

The remaining four friends waved them off from where they stood on the platform. They then made their way back to their own dorms and fell into deep sleeps.

**A shorter chapter, but I wanted to get the rest of the group together in one chapter before I separated them. I hope you enjoyed it. I do apologize for all of the letters/notes in this chapter. I hope that wasn't too annoying in the greater span of things. Please review!**


	20. Christmas Break pt 1

Day 1 :

Christmas Break had officially begun and the student body that remained couldn't have been more pleased. Remus was preparing for the upcoming full moon, allowing himself a few moments of self-pity as he awakened. He always hated the full moon, which was to be expected, but to have it fall right before Christmas was the real killer. It always took so long to recover fully from the stress and tight muscles.

Still, he thought with a smile, he had the best healer to help him recover. Madelynne Berson seemed to constantly be on the foreground of his thoughts. No matter what he was thinking of, it always led him back to Maddie.

He stood and got out of his warm bed, smiling at his raven-haired friend who was sprawled across his bed. Remus quickly thanked fate for making Sirius so tired the night before that he hadn't cared about sleeping in boxers. Waking up to seeing your best friend naked wouldn't have been a great start.

Still, he showered and walked down the stairs without him, not wishing for the full onslaught of Sirius' idiocy yet. Sure, he had matured a bit this year, they all had. He suspected it had something to do with the coming war mixed with the fact that they wouldn't be children after this year was done. They would be adults, witches and wizards thrust into a society ready to make sure they fall.

Remus walked into the Common Room, which held only about five students as most people were at their various homes or exploring the castle grounds, and smiled at two girls who had quickly become two of his closest chosen companions.

Maddie smiled up at him and pointed to a plate of food, "I thought you might be hungry when you woke."

"Thank you," he said, digging into warm waffles. "What are you ladies up to today?"

"Writing," Maddie put her parchment, ink, and quill back in her bag. "I thought it would be a good idea to keep a journal and Carrie is doing it with me."

"More like 'coerced into doing it'," the ginger added, rolling her eyes good naturedly.

Remus swallowed, "Do you always do what she tells you?"

Caroline laughed, "Not always, but she's usually right. Though there are times..."

Maddie threw a piece of orange at her friend, "Oh, shut it! I'm never wrong."

Remus raised his eyebrows and swallowed again, "Sounds like a challenge."

"What sounds like a challenge?" a mumbling Sirius said as he made his way down the staircase.

"Nothing," the three of them chorused, making Sirius pout.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't leave me out! I hate being left out!"

Carrie winked, "Thanks for the information. Now I know how to get to you."

Sirius put his hand to his chest in mock offense, "You would hurt me? You?"

"Don't tempt me, Black."

Remus and Maddie laughed and Sirius crossed his arms in pretend defeat, sitting next to a plate and looking at his friends, "Any of you going to eat this?"

Carrie rolled her eyes, "Considering it's for you, no."

"Aww, you got me breakfast. How uncharacteristically sweet of you!" Sirius chuckled, digging in.

"It would have been uncharacteristically sweet of me if it would have been me that had done it. It was Madelynne," Carrie announced, putting her own writing supplies away.

Sirius looked at Maddie questioningly, not bothering to swallow his mouthful as he asked, "Am I going to have to worry about you coming onto me too?"

Maddie looked at Remus adoringly, "Not a chance, Sirius."

Though on the outside Sirius faked being offended, inwardly he cheered as his amber-eyed friend looked happier than he had ever seen him. Looking over at Carrie, his heart warmed as he saw his emotions mirrored in her brown eyes as she looked longingly at her best friend.

* * *

Day 2 :

"So do you think we should write everything in as much detail as we possibly can, like a first person account journal thing, or write it like an essay?" Ginny asked.

Hermione thought about it, "Whatever you feel like. It's your account, Gin, not matter how you spice it up."

Ginny nodded, "Alright then. Nice quick thinking with the journal excuse yesterday, 'Mione. I was getting a little nervous with them staring at us."

"No quick thinking about it. I really am keeping a journal of our accounts here, which is what I happened to be writing while I was sitting there. I was going to tell you about it later and see if it's something you might want to do," she explained.

Ginny wrinkled her nose, "That sounds a lot like an experiment or some form of discovery, with a lot of analysis and things I have no use for in my life. I'm going to have to pass."

Hermione pouted, "But this is such an amazing opportunity to explain the essence of time travel! Aren't you the least bit interested?"

"Umm..." she thought about it. "No, not really."

Hermione threw a pillow at her, "Spoilsport!"

"You love me anyway!"

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

Day 3 :

It was the night before the full moon, and Remus was on edge. His senses were heightened, his hormones were crazy, and he didn't want to do anything that required effort. He heard the light scratching of a quill on parchment and opened the curtains to his bed.

His eyes fell upon Sirius, who was reading the book he had got him for Christmas and was no doubt writing ideas. Sirius stopped writing when he noticed Remus and his grey eyes filled with concern, "Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

Remus shook his head, "No. It's alright. My body's just annoying me."

"How so?"

Remus sighed, "I want to sleep, especially after the day we had today running around with Maddie and Carrie, pranking random Ravenclaws and Slytherins, but it's so on edge it just refuses to temporarily turn off."

"I have a sleeping draught. Would you like it? I can always get more and I'm sure if you tell Maddie, she could brew some for you," Sirius suggested, putting his book and ideas away despite his friends assurance that it wasn't annoying.

Remus shook his head, "No, thank you. It's not like we have to go to Potions in the morning or anything. I just wish..."

Sirius blew out the small candle beside his bed, "I know, Remus. I know."

* * *

Day 4 :

It was the day before the full moon, and the four friends were walking across the grounds, enjoying the way the familiar territory looked underneath a blanket of sparkling, white snow. Remus and Hermione were holding hands as they strolled.

Remus seemed to be acutely aware of every small detail, though he was used to these symptoms by now. How many birds were flying above them without actually looking up, that there was a small rodent not even a hundred yards from where they walked, and the nearly exact direction of the wind coming from the northeast.

Sirius and Ginny walked in front of them, not talking at all, but secretly enjoying each other's company. Though it was a bit awkward walking next to someone and not uttering a word, they knew that Remus and Hermione were enjoying their silence just as much.

Eventually, Ginny said her goodbyes back at the castle and went up the dormitory to take a nap, though Hermione knew she probably just wanted to write. Though the redhead would never admit to it, she knew the young woman was rather taken with this new form of writing.

Sirius also said his goodbyes, after a minute or two of feeling like a third wheel to a bicycle party and made his way to the kitchens. That left the werewolf and his girlfriend alone for the moment.

Hermione felt a bit weird, not knowing what to do. She'd never had that problem with Ron, having been at his and Harry's side for so many years, but Remus wasn't Ron. Ron would probably always have some of the mentality of a boy. Remus, even now at seventeen, was a man.

"Want to go to the library?" Remus asked.

Relief flooded her, "Sure."

They arrived at the library in no time at all and made their way into a set of bookshelves in a secluded spot. It was silently designated the Marauders (and companions) area, since no one else was ever allowed in there.

Hermione sat down and began looking at the shelves when Remus grabbed her hand, "'Mione, I know Christmas is going to be here in a couple of days, but it's not exactly something I want an audience for. May I please give it to you now?"

"I, uh, don't see why not," she said, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

He smiled and pulled out a small box, "This only officially starts on the first of the new year, understand?"

"No, not really."

He laughed, "Open it."

She did, and laying delicately on the velvet interior was a charm bracelet. She gazed up at him curiously.

"Let me explain," Remus said. "I've always felt that certain occasions should be marked by something, even if it's insignificant to anyone other than one or two people. That's where the charm bracelet comes in.

"Instead of giving small, cliche gifts every once in awhile like flowers or chocolates just to keep the thought of love alive, I wondered what I could do instead. I thought of certain things in life that need to be remembered, but are usually forgotten. What could represent those in an inconspicuous fashion. Jewelry!

"It won't be hard to make them, as it's just using magic, but I felt it could be more personal that way. When something happens that I see, or even you see if you want to do this on your own, I'll add a charm to your bracelet. At the end of the year, you can look back and see all of the things that happened," he finished breathlessly.

Hermione's brown eyes filled with tears at such a thoughtful and creative gift. It's exactly something like the Remus she knew would do. She set the bracelet down on the table and come forward to hug him, digging her face into his warm chest, "Thank you Remus."

"You're welcome Maddie."

Maddie. Madelynne Berson. Someone she wasn't. Oh, how much would he hate her when this was all said and done? Had they ever figured it out? She didn't doubt it, but they hadn't seemed to be mad at them when they were young. Was it only because the two of them hadn't been sent back yet or something else?

She looked up, brown eyes meeting amber, and cupped his face in her hands, "I love you, Remus."

He stiffened for a moment, but then his face relaxed into a warm, wide grin, "That's a good enough Christmas present for me. I love you, Maddie."

Their lips met in a frenzy of need and want. Mouths opened, tongues clashed, breaths heavied. Their bodies were pushed so close together and they held each other so tightly, it seemed as if they were trying to morph into one being. Hermione dug her fingernails into his clothed back, making sure he wouldn't' let go.

That's when everything shifted.

A deep growl resonated from it's spot in his throat as he pulled her closer to him, nearly crushing her soft frame against him. She registered pain, and it wasn't a good kind. She pushed against him, but he only growled again and pushed harder. She cried out, but he only left her mouth and moved to her neck. She did the only thing she could think of and screamed.

Rationalization came crashing down upon him once again, and he released her, making her fall flat on her bum. She looked at him strangely for a moment. He reached out toward her, but she squealed and took off out of the library, leaving the charm bracelet and Remus behind.

* * *

Sirius fought him with the best of his ability. He clawed, bit, and snarled his way around fighting his werewolf best friend. They had been agitated when he had begun transforming, and it translated into the night. What had gotten into him lately?

Maddie had come crashing through the portrait entrance with the Fat Lady yelling after her about learning patience and respect with a sense of fear and guilt in her eyes. When he asked her, all she had said was, "Remus."

Then she had begun crying and ran up to her room. He had gone off to find his friend and knew where he had gone immediately. Working his way out to the Shrieking Shack, the two boys shouted at each other about trivial and stupid things until it was time for Remus to transform.

Still, they had been arguing about their various loves for Maddie and Carrie when he had begun, and they hadn't finished their argument. It seemed as if Remus was trying to...and winning.

Out of nowhere, Sirius felt sharp stings in his back which extended into shooting pains as he was cut open. He heard a hissing sound, like a cat, and tried to shake it off. While he was distracted, another cat came around and distracted Remus. Eventually the two boys calmed down.

Sirius, Padfoot really, lay in a bed of soft green grass, waiting for dawn to come. The cat that had torn some nice gashes into his back got down and walked over to Moony. The cat which had been distracting Remus came over and curled up next to Padfoot's warm form. That cat was a red American Shorthair.

The other one was softly pawing at Moony's shoulder and mewling as quiet as a whisper. It was a brown Persian and suddenly he knew who it was. Suddenly, he was barking at her.

The ginger cat stood on all fours, back hunched, and hissed. Moony stood and looked at him confused for a moment. His mind wasn't himself so he wouldn't know what was going on, but Sirius did. The brown cat, who he had figured out was Madelynne, walked behind one of the werewolf's strong legs.

Though Moony may not have been quite his "usual self", something inside told him to protect the cats. Something was wrong and they needed help. Well, the brown one did. Padfoot seemed to be ignoring the ginger one at the moment. With his muzzle, he nudged the brown one even further under his body and growled at his fellow canine.

Just as Sirius was about to step forward to grab the cat, the sun started peeking over the horizon. Moony whimpered and stretched in a clearly uncomfortable way. Slowly he began to shift, his skin splitting, bones cracking.

Maddie-cat bolted away from his body for the moment and ran back when he was left on the ground, bleeding and panting. She climbed up on his chest and stared into his eyes. When he opened them, he looked thoughtful for a moment and then startled, "Maddie?!"

She jumped off and shifted back into her human form, talented enough to be able to do so and keep her clothes on. She reached down and put her finger across his lips, "Shh. It's alright. I'm not mad at you. I came to make sure you would be alright after. I need to get you up to the castle now. Sirius, Carrie, you both better scat!"

They looked at eachother, then took off together through the trees. Maddie picked up her wand and levitated him all the way to the castle.

When they arrived in the Hospital Wing, Maddie began to work on his worn body. He was no longer ashamed of her seeing him like this. She was a healer, she was his girlfriend, and he trusted her.

* * *

Day 5 - 6 :

The wounds Remus had suffered during the full moon had been worse than they typically were, due to the fighting between him and Sirius he suspected, so he was forced to stay in the Hospital Wing. He still had plenty of company. Maddie, Carrie, and Sirius seemed to spend all of their time at his bedside.

Later that night, Madam Pomfrey reluctantly deemed him well enough to go back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Day 7 :

Hermione woke to a soft, yellow light just barely coming through the window. It was still very early in the morning, but she found she couldn't get back to sleep no matter how hard she tried. Then she remembered.

Christmas!

Then her stomach sank into the bottoms of her shoes as she remembered that she wouldn't be able to give Ginny her gift until very much later that night. It wasn't safe under the eyes of the unpredictable aka Sirius Black.

Though he had proven to be maturing much like his messy haired best friend, he held a much larger piece of himself reserved for fun-loving. Sometimes that part got the better of him, and she didn't want to have to deal with him if he were to do anything on Christmas. She was able to breathe a small sigh of relief at the remembrance of one of his friends who could reign him in still being there. Remus.

Oh, her Remus. Not for the first time, and definitely not for the last, her mind wandered to her past, this time's future, and specifically to the older version of the man she claimed to love in this time. Would she stay here forever? If so, what would she and Ginny do for the years to come? They would have to leave, but she wasn't sure she could bear it.

But at least there were still a few more years until they would have to begin leaving. She wasn't necessarily required to think about it quite yet.

So after stuffing that thought away in a box to open again at a later date, she stood and walked to the bathroom, hoping to get there before Ginny woke up.

**Shorter than I had anticipated, but if I would have gone through Christmas Break completely like I had planned to, the chapter would be so long it would be rather difficult for me to remember exactly what happened, even though it is my story. Anyway, next week Wednesday marks the day of my first two exams, Thursday is three more, and Friday is two more. Wish me luck!**

**In the meantime, what do you think is coming for our favorite lycanthrope and his unprejudiced girlfriend? What about our rebellious dog and ginger firecracker? Do you think they'll stay in this time or go back to the old one?**


	21. Christmas Break pt 2

**I'm **_**so**_** sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I barely passed the exams I did and it wasn't a huge surprise that I failed one of them. I tried though, but now that it's done, I can come back to writing and relax again. YAY!**

Day 7 continued :

Ginny woke up and looked around. Hermione's bed was empty and she could hear Sirius' loud laughter from the Common Room. She was probably with them.

She ran into the bathroom and washed up before dressing in a large, ugly sweater. She only wore it because it reminded her of the sweaters her mother would make for her and her siblings. It even had a large 'C' in the center, which Hermione had transfigured there for her. It also helped to remind her that she was Caroline in this time, not Ginevra.

It hurt every time she was reminded that she couldn't truly be herself. It especially hurt when she was reminded that if she attempted to do what Hermione was doing, Sirius couldn't love the real her. She knew Hermione would be strong enough to get through this when they went back, but with herself? No.

When she came down the steps, she saw her three friends sitting on one of the sofas, enjoying each other's company around a bunch of pastries and candy. Remus smiled at Ginny, "Care to join us?"

Ginny plopped down next to Sirius and snatched a biscuit out of his hand which was on his way to his own mouth, before popping it into her own, "Don't mind if I do."

His grey eyes narrowed playfully, "I just might."

"No one asked for your opinion," she winked.

Hermione and Remus shared a look, which didn't go unnoticed by her, and grinned. Ginny took a sip of butterbeer before speaking again, "What now? Eat and eat some more?"

"And give gifts," Remus smiled. "Sirius already got his and you are not getting one for all of the trouble you caused me ten days ago. Maddie, you know about yours."

She blushed, "Fair enough. I'm still really sorry about that."

"It's all done now, and you're forgiven. Just...don't do it again, okay?"

"Deal."

Hermione smiled, "Car, I'll give your to you later tonight. Sirius, I help you with your homework enough for a lifetime of presents. Remus, I'll just give yours to you later today, if we wander off somewhere. More convenient."

Sirius held up a hand, "Why don't you two just split? We'll see each other all at dinner anyway. I'll give Maddie hers then."

"Thanks Sirius!" Hermione shouted as Remus grabbed her hand and stood up, practically running from the eyes of the fellow Gryffindors.

Ginny shot her raven-haired crush a sidelong look, "Did you just kick them out?"

"Covertly," he laughed. "I actually have something to ask you."

"Hmm?"

He ran a hand through his unruly hair, "I've never actually done this before, but I'd like to go out with you...as a real date...not just a conquest."

"Just?" her eyebrows raised.

"That came out wrong," he said, beginning to panic and become flustered. "I meant that I don't want you to become a conquest. I want you to become my girlfriend. I truly like you and sound like James now and it's starting to weird me out, but I can understand if you don't want to given my reputation and the fact that I really don't know anything about you even though I want to and I-"

She put her finger to his lips and smiled, "You're adorable when you're nervous."

His grey eyes lit up, "So does this mean-"

"Yes, Sirius. I'll go out with you."

Hufflepuffs would later swear they could hear his shouts of joy.

* * *

Remus led Hermione to their spot in the library and put up a silencing charm, so no stray readers could hear their conversation. He sat down, holding her in his arms, "So you're really not mad at me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Are you going to ask this every time we find ourselves alone, because it's getting a little old. No, I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself for running out on you like that."

"Good," he kissed her forehead. He then shifted her off of him and reached in his pocket, pulling the box he had tried to give her a few days before out. "If I give this back, are you just going to leave it behind again?"

She snatched it out of his hands and opened it. Taking the bracelet out, she hooked it around her wrist and held it out to him, "Nope. See!"

He laughed, "Yes, I can see your wrist. How astounding!"

"Do you want your gift now?"

His amber eyes grew in excitement, "Yes."

She leaned in and kissed him...and kept kissing him. They stayed together for several minutes before pulling back. When they did, they were both breathless, but Hermione managed to choke out, "I love you."

He stiffened before melting into a happy little pool of bliss, "I love you too, Maddie."

And so they stayed, two people in love, until the feast was about to begin.

* * *

Sirius sat with Carrie, waiting for Maddie and Remus to arrive. There was still a large number of students left for the holidays, so students sat at their normal tables for the feast. Unfortunately, the feast couldn't start until everyone arrived. Just then, the two walked in, holding hands as was becoming the adorable norm.

"How are you two?" Maddie asked, sitting down across from Carrie and Sirius.

Sirius held up his hand which was interlaced with Carrie's, "As well as can be expected."

Both looked shocked for a moment, but Maddie's face dissolved into a grin, "I told you so!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're hardly ever wrong, right?" Carrie rolled her eyes, but her smile contradicted her words.

Just then, Dumbledore called all remaining students to attention, spoke a few words, and then dismissed them to eat as the food appeared, as if anything could have stopped them. They all attacked the food, stuffing their mouths with savory gravy and turkey, creamy potatoes, buttered peas and carrots, cranberry sauce, steamy sausages, and much, much more. All manners were lost at that small section of Gryffindor table as the four friends filled themselves with as much as possible without covering themselves in it.

"Mmm-nn ckk grrr ack?" Remus asked around a flaky roll.

"Hmm?" Sirius asked back.

Remus regrettably swallowed, "When is your date?"

Carrie swallowed as well, "We haven't set one yet, but since we'll see eachother everyday, seeing as how we have the same friends, I don't think we really need to."

"Fair enough," Remus nodded, attention turning back to his dinner.

After they had eaten nearly to the point of an explosion, Sirius grabbed a Christmas cracker off the table and raised a brow at Maddie. She rolled her eyes, but grabbed the other end obligingly. He pulled and it went off with a _BANG!_

After the blue smoke disappeared, they saw an annoyed Maddie with a white ferret adorning her head. They all paused for a minute before Carrie began laughing hysterically. She couldn't stop. Eventually the boys joined in, leaving Maddie all alone, trying desperately not to laugh with them, "Can someone get this thing off my head, please?"

Crackers began going off all around the Great Hall, and even up at the teacher's table. At the end of it all, the boys gave the girls all of the small gifts. They were left with a ferret that Maddie named Drake, a fez, a straw hat, a wizard version of what reminded Maddie of Clue, and a deck of cards with the faces of famous wizards on them.

Sirius walked away with Carrie, who had shoved everything except for Drake into her bag, and walked with her to the Common Room. Remus grabbed Maddie by the wrist and turned her to face him gently, "Are you alright? You seem a little upset."

"I...I just miss my mum and dad," she smiled at the ferret in her arms.

He put his arm around her and walked, "You'll see them again. Don't worry."

* * *

Hermione walked into her bedroom where Ginny was already laying on her bed, looking elated. She set Drake down on her bed and put her pajamas on. When she was done, she crawled into bed, with Drake sniffing her face, and was ready to go to sleep.

"Do you want your gift?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not tonight, Gin."

She heard a rustle and felt her best friend sit on the bed beside her, "Talk to me, 'Mione."

She didn't. Sobs overcame her as emotions and memories she had been trying to hold back came forth. Ginny just sat there, rubbing circles into her back while softly petting the small animal that was trying to find out what was wrong. When her sobs became sniffles, she sat up with red eyes and smiled at her friend, "Thanks Gin."

"No problem."

They sat there for a moment before Ginny huffed, "Talk to me."

"I...I don't know if I can," she admitted, hanging her head in shame. "It hurts too much."

"Try."

Hermione wiped her eyes, "I wasn't lying when I told Remus I miss my mum and my dad. I do. I've missed them for much longer than I've ever told anyone."

"What happened?"

Hermione laughed maliciously, "A car accident. A bloody car accident killed them, and after the war no less. I had just found them in Australia and was about to give them some of their memories back when their little rental car was smashed to bits by a truck."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione! I had no idea..."

"No one did, and I wanted it that way. No one needed to know my pain when there was already enough to go around back in England, so I just went on my way, pretending nothing was wrong. Then this ferret showed up, and it looks so much like the transfigured Draco did in my fourth year, so it brought back all kinds of memories. It just became too much," her shoulders slumped much the same way her head had earlier.

"Despite what you like to think," Ginny said, getting off her bed and walking to her bag. "You're not alone."

"We're all alone."

Ginny pulled out a large stack of parchment and thrust it into her friend's hand, "No, you're not. Just read this and see how much you aren't alone."

"What's this?"

"My finished autobiography. Obviously, being my best friend, it features a lot of you. It's much longer than it looks, charmed to look much smaller. I was hoping you would read it for me and tell me what I need to fix, " Ginny shrugged.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she took it and hugged her friend, "I will. Oh, and I have something for you."

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of parchment nearly twice the size of Ginny's. She handed it to her friend. Ginny giggled, "What's this?"

"The section on my relationships with the Weasley family."

Ginny's jaw dropped, "This is just my family. This is nearly as long as my entire autobiography!"

"Does that really surprise you?"

Ginny smiled, "I guess not. I have a lot of reading ahead of me! I better get started, eh?"

"Mm-hmm," Hermione smiled back. "I'm going to sleep though. Goodnight Ginny. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

* * *

Day 8 :

This was probably the best day of Sirius Black's life.

Not only did he wake up with the realization that for the first time in ever he had an actual girlfriend to show off, but he also had a box of pranks to use.

That's what the Gryffindor did the rest of that day. He went around, playing truly cruel pranks on the Slytherins, having fun with the Hufflepuffs, and messing with the Ravenclaws. Unless he came across a fellow lion in the corridors, he left them alone. The raven-haired boy had standards, after all.

Needless to say, he was going to be exhausted from laughing at the end of the day.

Remus, on the other hand, spent the day much like he knew Maddie and Carrie were, as he had been told at breakfast, and read and ate chocolate. The book Lily had gotten him was fantastic.

The girls spent the remainder of the day, laughing and crying over sections of each other's stories. They concluded that Hermione was by far the better writer at this point, combining facts and humor in ways Ginny couldn't have dreamed, but Ginny herself was well on her way. Where Hermione explained every small detail, Ginny summarized where she could and explained where she must. They were both beautiful.

Day 9 :

At breakfast, when the owls came pouring in, no one expected anything, so when a tawny owl dropped a letter in front of Hermione, they jumped. She finished her pumpkin juice before picking it up and opening it.

There, in Lily's distinct script, lay the reason for the sudden alert.

_Dear Madelynne,_

_First off, I hope you had a wondrous Christmas. Tell Sirius he'd better be nice to you girls or I'll wreck him when I come back. Oh, and say hi to Caroline and Remus for me._

_I'm sure you're wondering as to the reason for my letter? My sister. Petunia has never been a very agreeable woman, but she's even less so than when I left last September. I've never seen someone so angry before, except for maybe her husband. Vernon Dursley is the most...I can't even describe him correctly. The closest word I can think of is arse, but that's nowhere near it._

_I would be nicer if it were possible, but I just can't be. Because of this, I have said my goodbyes to them and my parents, much to their dismay, and am headed to the Potters. I'm sure James will enjoy that small surprise. I guess you can be expecting a letter from him tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your break._

_Oh, and you don't have to write back. I was just giving a small warning._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily_

Hermione began laughing and kept going for a minute, with an increasingly agitated Ginny asking every other second what was wrong.

Wiping happy tears from her eyes, she said, "I think James is going to get a nice surprise later today. Lily is having problems with her family at home and is going to the Potters for the remainder of the holiday."

Sirius chuckled, "I think it's safe to say we can either expect a rather enthusiastic letter or one telling us that the poor soul has collapsed dead from a heart attack."

Nothing else managed to take over as the subject of their conversation for the rest of the day. They humored themselves over small enactments of what was sure to happen, much to the secret amusement of the rest of the Common Room.

Day 10 :

Much as Lily and Sirius had predicted, the next morning at breakfast, a spotted owl brought a letter over to him.

_Padfoot,_

_I must be dreaming or hallucinating or something, for Lily Evans has just shown up at my door. She is downstairs, conversing with my parents about how she needs a place to stay and I had invited my friends at the beginning of the holiday. I have no doubt that they will say yes for her to stay, but I just can't believe it. SHE'S HERE! I'm sure you'll pass this note on to Moony so HI MOONY! That's all I've got for now, but YES! I knew this was going to happen. I told you! I told you! I told you!_

_Prongs_

The friends were in laughing hysterics by the time Sirius was done reading allowed. They could just picture their friend saying these things, much less writing them. Oh, he had never wished to be a fly on the wall so badly.

Later that night, he threw the letter into his trunk and wished for his best friend back. Yes, he was close to Remus, but just as no one could replace Remus or Peter, no one could replace James.

Day 11 :

Nothing eventful transpired other than Sirius, Remus, and Ginny planning a run for Hogsmeade the next day. It was long in coming, but they had only just run out of sweets.

Day 12 :

When making the run to Hogsmeade, they were almost caught by the owners of Honeydukes, who happened to be in the cellar at the time. They still made it, however, with armfuls of candy that they swore not to eat that day, for fear that it would be jinxed after a run like that.

Day 13 :

Hermione walked down the stairs, fingering through the gift Sirius had given to her the day before, a large muggle first-aid kit, a smiled as her bracelet began to glow. However, when she made the run to Madam Pomfrey's, all she found was a young girl who was caught with what was clearly a prophecy brought on by True Sight, something Hermione would have thought she would never see. She'd read the many divination books that were clearly hogwash to her, but this was the truth.

The girl looked at Hermione and said, "_On this day, the one who was always trusted becomes the one not to trust. Friends become enemies without knowing, and trust becomes key for the two who are not meant to be."_

Madam Pomfrey stood there for a moment and then looked at Hermione, "Madelynne, do you have any idea to what she was talking about."

"Not a clue," she lied.

Madam Pomfrey rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Alright then. I will alert Dumbledore. This young girl is always making weird prophecies, but they're never true. You must only swear to me that you won't tell a soul about what has transpired here, yes?"

"Alright," Hermione began to walk out, but then turned around. "Ma'am, I must ask you a question. Is this young woman named Sybil Trelawney?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "No, no dear girl. Sybil is even worse. No, this is her cousin, Leena."

Suddenly her day got much worse.

* * *

Hermione not only swore that she wouldn't tell anyone, but she swore to herself that she wouldn't tell Ginny. She knew what the prophecy was talking about. It wasn't that hard to guess. When Remus, Sirius, and Ginny walked in, munching on candy and offering her some, she chewed it without tasting, and talked without conscious thought.

She couldn't think of anything other than how incredibly real this game just got.

Day 14 :

Everyone who had been gone came back, incredibly tired. James and Lily were holding hands as they brought their luggage back to Gryffindor tower. Peter was oddly distant, to which only Hermione knew the true cause of. Everyone went to bed early that night, preparing for the start of term the following day.

**I hope this chapter makes up for the long delay. Tell me what you think please in a review what you think about it! Thanks!**


	22. The Werewolf's Mate

**If feel SO bad that I haven't updated in a long time, but I've had a lot of personal problems, work, and I lost my notes for this story. I know, embarrassing! Anyway, here's chapter 22! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**WARNING : there is a lot of "textbook reading" below. If that's not your thing, please bear with me, and it will all be over soon.**

More and more time flew past to the point where Hermione and Ginny scarcely remembered that they weren't even supposed to be their. It just fit.

However, not everyone was happy in the following weeks, as Remus began to notice a growing aggravation in himself. It was directed at himself in response to an even stronger emotion.

Lust.

Possessiveness was plenty as well, along with love, contentment, and many more mushy-gushy feelings that would have earned him a slap in the back of the head from Sirius, but lust was quickly becoming the dominant feature. It killed a piece of him because he didn't want to come on really strong to his Maddie and ruin what they had. He knew exactly what was happening and feared the only way to keep her safe, to keep everyone safe, would be a solution that may just end up hurting them anyway.

* * *

"Hey, Maddie!"

Hermione turned to look at James as he ran to catch up with her. It was now odd to see him without Lily, but she also knew that it was good for him to get away from her, "What's up?"

"Did you ever read your gift? From me, that is. I'm sure you got other books," he rolled his eyes with a smile.

She frowned, "Not yet. I'd actually forgotten about it."

His hazel eyes lost their fun edge and hardened, "You shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry. I'll start reading it, maybe at the end of the week, or-"

"No!" he almost shouted. "You have to read it now! If you don't, you'll hurt more than just him. Maddie, I told you in the note that this was crucial. I wasn't exaggerating. I love him like a brother, much Peter and Sirius. I don't want to see him or anyone else hurt."

Cold fear slapped her across the face, leaving a stinging mark in their wake. She nodded, affirming that she would read it as soon as she could, which was after she walked into Charms.

* * *

She couldn't believe what she was reading.

After she'd started reading, Hermione had found it hard to stop. Now she was sitting in the library, snuggled into the Marauder's corner, learning things she would never have thought possible. It was the stuff of myths, fairy tales, and annoyingly romantic stories.

She'd found the note of James' and did as he'd requested, going to Chapter 12. The title of the chapter had been enough to frighten her, but now she knew the content was much worse in that respect.

_Chapter 12 - A Werewolf's Mate [and the process which precedes it]_

_Starting at the age of fifteen, a male werewolf matures further and becomes vulnerable to the mating process. This process doesn't commonly affect females, but it isn't unheard of. However, it is much more uncommon for a male werewolf to remain unaffected._

_The mating process is a relatively simple process in theory, but requires much more than most young wizards (and witches) have to offer by way of self-control and knowledge of their own kind. Many dangers are included in the development, but if handled correctly, they could be an improvement and advantage for the said person._

_The so called "teenage years" are already stereotypically known for raging hormones and an extreme sex drive. A werewolf's senses are always heightened and the hormones run a bit differently in the first place. This is easier controlled if the werewolf in question has grown with the condition. At the age of fifteen, these senses become even more aware to prepare for mate selection._

_Unlike how many myths describe such things, there is no such thing as a soulmate (the one person you are destined for from your birth). The mate of a werewolf is completely of choice. It is common for the mating process to be unknown until the werewolf notices something different in the way they are acting and decides to research upon it. Many mates are girlfriends or boyfriends from this timeframe._

_Dating becomes a dangerous game as well. Not only is it increasingly difficult for the werewolf to control his or her self around someone they feel such an attraction to, but if that person happens to be with another, jealousy has a way of becoming more than a romantic feature. They are also very possessive and caring, willing to do anything to make their desired mate happy, even if that means hurting themselves in the process._

_The marking of one's mate is a very intimate and, once again, dangerous adventure. If a werewolf so chooses to mark someone, usually with that person's express permission, the situation takes a rather real edge. If a mate is marked wrong, or the person isn't truly thought of as a mate (maybe merely a conquest or someone willing to have sex, or if the mate truly doesn't love them in the first place), that person will not become the werewolf's lifemate. However, they will become a werewolf for the rest of their natural life._

_It's a scary endeavor that many young werewolves choose either ignore or take to heart too well. Many ignore the warnings and end up hurting many people, and others end up hurting the ones they care about by breaking off relationships and running away before they can take the chance of hurting the one they love._

_Once a mate is marked, the werewolf can never have another. This is the only semi-"romantic" element as seen by the Ministry's expert coordinator, Stephen Abbott. Regular humans and wolves each can always choose new lovers or mates after the death of their first one, and some have no problems cheating on the ones they had while they were alive. However, for werewolves, even in the event of death, they can never choose another. It is common for widowed werewolves to commit suicide after the death of their partner._

_The mental state of the werewolves at this point (the mating process) is one that many expert legilimens have trouble exploring. Many of the wolves themselves claim that there's almost a voice in their head that they call their "wolf side" telling them to do the things they don't want to take credit for. It should be noted that the only wolves ever willing to participate in research are often self-loathing from trying to integrate into the wizarding world, often prejudiced against._

She couldn't read anymore. Hermione suddenly knew why Remus had been increasingly avoiding her and hoped that she could talk to him in private before he could end things between them forever. She couldn't take the chance of losing him now.

"Madelynne?"

Speaking of the devil, Remus walked in and sat next to her, clearly uncomfortable about something. Judging from what she just read, she had an idea of what.

Before he could speak, she kissed him, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist. She was right. He kissed her back long and hard before pulling back for a deep breath, "Mads, I-"

"Shh..." she replied, snuggling her head into his shoulder. "If you're going break up with me, I don't want to hear it."

He stiffened in shock, "How did you know-"

She held up the book, "Remind me to thank James for his Christmas gift. Let's just say this isn't the Astronomy textbook it's made out to be."

"That meddling fool doesn't know how to keep his nose out of other people's business," Remus growled, running a hand through his sandy hair.

She laughed, but then grew sad, "So are you still going to leave me?"

He looked over this young woman he had grown to love over the past few months and smiled, "Not today."

That's all she'd needed to hear.

* * *

Sirius lounged on the couch with Carrie in his arms and the book Remus had given him for Christmas in his hands. A smile seemed to be forever connected to his mouth as he couldn't recall ever being more...happy. He had three best friends, practically brothers, two near sisters, and a steady girlfriend.

That girlfriend was curled into his muscular chest, sleeping. His smile widened and he kissed the crown of her head. She looked so peaceful when asleep.

Remus and Maddie came into the room just then, holding hands. James was engaged in a game of wizard chess with Peter, Lily watching fiercely. James looked up at the arriving couple with a smile, "I guess you read it."

"Only chapter 12, but thank you," she said with a secret smile.

Remus pretended to glare, "If you ever give her another book like that again, I'll have to kill you."

"A book like what?" Sirius asked, not wanting to be kept out of the loop.

James raised his wand and pointed it at the book, removing the charm. Sirius laughed when he saw it. Lily raised her red brows in concern, "Is everything okay, Remus?"

He looked at the brunette holding his hand and back at her, "Yeah, I think it is."

"Speak for yourself," Peter mumbled. When he noticed the questioning looks he was receiving, he was startled and replied, "Do you really think I can come back and win this game?"

They all laughed.

**Short, I know, but I hope you'll forgive me because of the content. I have no idea when the next one is coming, because I am SUPER busy at the moment. I decided not to do what I had originally entailed for this story (which was Remus breaking up with Hermione and that whole ordeal) just to speed things along.**

**Next chapter feature : Hermione and Ginny discuss their chosen aliases.**


	23. Discussions of the Future

**I put this one out early in celebration of passing the 150 alert mark. Thank you all so much!**

Hermione woke to something tickling her face. Her chocolate eyes opened into the black eyes of Drake. She squealed and brushed him off of her gently. He squeaked in alarm as he ran down to the other end of her bed and glared at her.

She glared back and got out of her bed in order to get dressed. When she sat down on her bed in order to brush her hair, Drake squeaked again, in an annoyed fashion, and clawed at her arm. She rolled her eyes, "You have no idea how much you remind me of Malfoy."

Ginny tossed Hermione her bag and laughed, "You love this little guy and you know it."

"Yeah, as much as I love you, Gin, it's nice to have someone else as a companion for a bit."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I agree, and as much as that comment doesn't offend me, you better not say it in front of any of our other friends here. They seem rather touchy on that."

"So were we when we were beginning a war," Hermione replied.

They were silent for a moment as Hermione finished giving Drake his breakfast of mice they'd found in their animagi forms. Ginny then looked up at her best friend, sadness the only thing visible in her expression, "We may have to live through it again, won't we?"

"We might."

"What will we do then? We can't help out!"

"I know, I know," Hermione put her head in her hands. "I've been wondering the same thing. Gin, what if...we ran away."

"...WHAT?"

She held up her hands in a warding gesture, "Not right now, but if it comes down to it, we may have to. Though it is impossible for us to change time, if we tried, we could get ourselves killed...or worse."

"I just can't imagine leaving now," the redhead walked over to the window and sighed. "What would they think of us?"

"We've already warned them about this sort of thing. Disappearing, I mean. We should be okay."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that," Ginny admitted.  
"You noticed?"

"That obvious?"

Hermione laughed, "Actually, I'm surprised it took you so long to bring it up. Remember that little talk we had about my name choice for us. I just thought I'd chosen them because of the recent conversation between Remus and Sirius, but..."

"You think it's something more," she inquired, to which her friend nodded. "I think it's safe to say at this point that the Caroline and Madelynne whom Remus and Sirius were talking about being so enrapture with is-"

"Us," Hermione concluded with a firm nod. "My only worry is how this will affect our relationships with them when we go back. Do you think they'd hate us?"

Ginny snorted, "I don't think so. If they hated us, they would have hated us regardless of our ages. Meaning, when they realized that Hermione Granger was Berson and Ginevra Weasley was Caroline Mann they would have decided whether or not to hate us."

"I have so many questions for them," Hermione groaned, slowly stroking her pet. "I hope we end up back there."

"So do I."

Drake squeaked his soft agreement to a conversation he clearly didn't understand making both girls smile.

* * *

"I can't believe we're almost out of here!" Lily nearly shouted.

"Can you keep your disbelief down to healthy sound levels, please?" Maddie laughed.

James laughed with them, "Maddie has a point, love. You are kind of loud."

She rolled her green eyes, "So is your snoring, but you don't hear me complaining about that."

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Sirius said with a smirk. "How often do you hear him snore?"

She sputtered for a response, making everyone else dive into peals of laughter again. Remus kissed his girlfriend's forehead, "Do any of you have any specific plans for after we graduate?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "We're kind of already obligated to be somewhere."

"Oh, I know. The Order and everything, but aren't you guys curious. I mean, we'll still have lives outside the Order."

"I'm just still so shocked that he asked us," Carrie whispered offhandedly, making everyone else murmur their agreements.

"A WEEEEEEEEEK!" Lily shouted again, making everyone laugh again. Acting like first-years had never been more fun.

* * *

{eight days later}

It was the day after graduation. They were all sleeping in Sirius' tiny flat for the night after a party hosted by the resident raven-haired former playboy. Sirius and Ginny were passed out in his bed, though they'd only gotten as far as sloppily making out before their drunkenness caught up with them.

James was sleeping on top of the kitchen counter, his head resting on a now stale open bag of crackers, his bare feet in the sour cream dip. Lily was curled up in an old armchair, the magazine she'd been skimming through still sitting in her lap.

Hermione was laying on the couch that was so ragged, only one person could fit enough to sleep on it unless they were on top of each other. Because the full moon had still only occurred two days before and he was still sore, Remus was on the floor, not wanted to hurt his wounds with her body. She'd offered the couch, but he'd adamantly refused. They were still holding hands.

Lily was the first to wake up. With an evil smile, she got up nearly silently and padded over to where James was, indeed, snoring. She rolled up her magazine and whacked the counter space near his head. He woke up fast, sitting upright with a shout and causing a few plastic bowls to go crashing off.

That commotion caused the rest of the flat to awaken. Hermione and Ginny had their wands trained on Lily with tired but alert eyes. Everyone was staring at them. When they'd finally realized there was no danger other than maybe the startling amount of bacteria covering the area from the rotten foods, they put away their wands with sheepish faces.

Remus shook out of his daze first, "You two act like you've been through, forgive the expression, a war."

"Not so loud, Moony," Sirius moaned with a hand to his forehead. "Firewhiskey isn't exactly your best friend in the morning."

Hermione shrugged, "Just prepared."

Ginny joined her boyfriend in moaning, "C'mon, Mads. Some courtesy would be appreciated."

James couldn't even move again after laying back down. Lily laughed softly and kissed him, "I'll find you a hangover tonic."

He moaned again, causing the three who hadn't decided to get roaring drunk the night before laugh. Remus, Hermione, and Lily stayed to help the three who were inhibited because of their actions (and stupidity, if Hermione was any judge) and clean up. After that was taken care of, Ginny stayed with Sirius, something they had discussed over dinner the night before.

Remus and Hermione were moving into a small cottage house that had belonged to his parents before they'd given it to him for a graduation gift. James and Lily were planning on moving into one of the flats across the street for the time being, but wanted to start looking at houses. When discussing their futures, it had become clear that a family was a priority in James and Lily's lives at the moment. It was also clear that a proposal was to be expected from James in the near future. The other girls were preparing themselves for the aftermath of Hurricane Lily.

As the days progressed and the seven friends (if Peter was to even be included anymore, due to his mysteriously increasing absences) fell into a nice routine of love, friendship, and protection. Joining the Order involved them more in the wizarding world than if they were the Minister of Magic themselves and allowed them all a way to stay connected, without the awkward silences of time.

**Books make me happy, writing makes me happier, but reviews make me happiest. Please leave one!**

**Next chapter : a proposal, two deaths, and a wedding**


	24. The Wedding of the Potters

Hermione's dream was an odd one, placing her between a super hot Latino man applying suntan lotion to her back and a pet store filled with orange kittens. What was even stranger was how much she didn't want it to end, so her typical annoyance of being awakened early in the morning was increased by a thousand.

Since it was just after the full moon and he had been working for three days and nights straight, Hermione got out of bed to answer the incessant knocking at the door without disturbing her Remus. He snorted lightly in his sleep, being his only indication of her absence. She chuckled silently and walked into the living room.

The knocking was loud and continuous, so it was no surprise when she pulled back the door that the fist was still knocking away at open air. Lily stood there beaming away. Hermione was confused, "What's going on?"

In response, Lily shoved her hand into her friend's face. It took her a moment to focus, but when she did it was on the massive diamond rock that now sat on her ring finger, "He proposed?"

"He did!" the redhead practically screamed with delight. "Last night. I just had to come and tell you."

"Can you sit on the couch without breaking anything while I go and get dressed?" she asked. "We can talk about this over lunch."

If it was possible, her lips curled more, "Sounds great! I would have invited Caroline, but she's sort of, um, busy with Sirius, if you know what I mean."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Clearly. Sometimes I think rabbits have more restraint."

She could still hear Lily's laughter after she crossed into her and Remus' bedroom. The room didn't see much use for the activities Ginny and Sirius were becoming known for, but it wasn't a virgin, no pun intended, to the notion of it either.

Hermione pulled on a jeweled tank top and black denim skirt, opting for a fancier attire, and muggle as well, than what she could normally wear. She had a feeling it was going to be a good day...and she was with Lily, one of her friends from this time. She didn't see them much anymore.

She turned to face the bed where her lover was still sound asleep. Oh, how she loved him. That made the reality of the situation much harder, but she knew when she thought about it, even if he condemned her to Hell when she came back, these memories might just be worth it.

Hermione leaned over and kissed his forehead softly and brushed his warm cheek, "Wake up, love."

His amber eyes fluttered open, and met hers with such a show of emotion she thought her heart would stop. She knew she would never get used to looking into his eyes. It was just too beautiful, "What's going on?"

"James proposed to Lily last night. Lily wants me to go to lunch with her to discuss it further. I thought you'd like to know where I was going. Go back to sleep."

Remus groaned, "Are you kidding? He'll be here right after you two leave and you know it."

"Then tell him to shove it. You need your sleep."

"Have I told you I love you recently?" he said, sitting up with a grin.

She put her hand to her chin in mock thought, "I'm not sure. I seem to recall you saying as much as you stumbled into bed last night, but it could have been the night before."

He laughed and kissed her, "I love you, Madelynne."

"I love you, Remus."

She stood, stretched, and walked out of the room. The bedroom was small and covered in books, books, and more books. When he'd first showed her the room, Remus had joked that she'd never want to leave it, and it had nothing to do with him. She'd nearly fainted when she'd laid eyes on the library. It was huge, possibly made bigger than the house would make it with an extension charm or two.

The rest of the house was just as small in size, but it felt just right to the two of them. It was home, their home, and they loved it. It was out in the middle of the forest, near a trail for hiking which, if you took a branching path, would take you to a small pool for swimming. It was a paradise neither could get enough of.

"Ready to go?" Lily asked as Hermione ran her brush through her hair for the two hundredth time.

"I suppose."

They left for a restaurant her and Ginny had come to frequent, their other friends joining them when they could. Hermione would never be able to thank Dumbledore enough for making sure they were placed away from anything involving this war, so as to not interfere. It made her job much easier.

"So," Hermione began around a mouthful of breadstick. "Tell me how this whole proposal thing went down."

Lily rolled her eyes, still grinning like a first year in Diagon Alley, "Okay, so, as you know, I've been working my arse off for the Order and haven't really had time to be with him. My four day off vacation time started yesterday with his and he took advantage of that. We spent the day together, doing various things. We'd actually taken a walk, even though it was sweltering yesterday, and when we got back I voiced that I wished for a shower.

"He told me to go upstairs and take one, so I did. When I came back down the stairs, I was assaulted by the dinner which he'd taken the initiative and cooked for me."

"WAIT! James cooked?!" Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or let her jaw drop to the ground.

"Yes! It was precious. Then he brought me outside and we went for a small walk down to the secluded part of the park, which was abandoned due to a muggle warning about some murderer on the run, and...it was beautiful.

"He'd transfigured all these leaves into little butterflies and charmed them to glow different colors. The only light was coming from these floating blueish orbs that surrounded a small field of lilies, clearly temporary and put there with magic. I turned toward James to ask him what was going on and he was on one knee, fumbling with a tiny velvet box. He looked more nervous than an expecting father.

"He said 'Lily Jean Evans, I knew I loved you the moment I saw you on the Hogwarts Express. I've only grown to love you more throughout the months we've been together. Will you be my wife?'. I couldn't even say yes. I had to nod.

"He nearly dropped the ring in the ground, his hands were shaking so hard, and when he finally got it on my finger...yeah, that was a good night," she sighed dreamily.

Hermione was beaming by the end, "I wonder how it's possible that someone so creative when causing chaos can be so...uncreative when proposing to the woman he loves?"

"I don't care," she smiled. "As long as this ring stays on my damned finger, I don't care."

Hermione couldn't help the flare of hot jealousy that flashed through her body. She wanted Lily's happiness, but with an instant pang of guilt and sadness, she remembered that the happiness only had another few years, "I'd better be a part of the wedding planning."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Of course, silly. You're going to be my maid of honor, aren't you?"

Terror was what filled her now. What had she done? Would it even be possible to be a part of the wedding? In all of the tales of the wedding, Sirius had never mentioned a maid of honor. Still, she couldn't afford to be rude, "I'd better be."

The two finished their lunch and laughed their way out of the restaurant.

July, August, September, and October all passed by in a flash, making both the bride and her maid of honor extremely nervous. A wedding wasn't an event to be taken lightly, after all. A wizarding wedding wasn't much different from a Muggle wedding, but there was so much else that could go wrong with many young and mischievous wizards under the same roof.

November was a month of heavy planning, with so much more than Hermione could ever remember doing for anyone in her life, but she was glad to do it all. If she couldn't prevent their imminent deaths, then she would do her best to make sure their wedding was the best it could be. They were to be married on the second of December in 1978.

Unfortunately, mid-November, a large roadblock appeared in their way.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter died from dragon pox.

They'd contracted the disease a while back, but decided against both seeking treatment and alerting their son, James, to their danger. They had surrendered themselves to the fate of death rather than fight a losing battle.

It nearly ruined James.

They pushed the wedding back to February 8th, 1979, but not without difficulty. A week before the wedding was set to take place, all of the friends, save for Sirius who was still out on a mission, were gathered in James and Lily's flat.

"I'm just afraid that...I'd be insulting them," James whispered to Ginny, with whom he was talking to in a separate room from the rest for a private conversation.

Ginny nearly rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't they have wanted you to be happy? You've never been happier than when you've been with Lily! Not marrying her would be ridiculous."

"Don't you care about your parents?" James shouted back, tears gathering in his hazel eyes.

"Yes, very much, and I know that if they were to die, they wouldn't want me wasting whatever good things I had in my life because of them. You are turning everyone against you and pretty soon, no one, not even the Death Eaters, would welcome you," she hissed back, slamming the door on her way out.

Ignoring the stares she was receiving from Peter, Remus, Lily, and Hermione, she walked out of the flat and across the street to the one she now called home.

Remus and Hermione shared a look, "What was that about?"

"James wanted to talk to Carrie about something," Lily shook her head. "My guess is he's still being a whiny little arse. I mean, I understand that his parents are gone and that it sucks, but all he's done for the past two months is mope. It's getting a little crazy."

I guess that's where his son gets it. Hermione noted, "Maybe you should go and talk to him."

"Hell no! I'm tired of fighting with that hardheaded arse! I wish Sirius was here," she mused, something she never thought she would say. "I'm sure he'd pull his head out for James."

"Carrie already did."

They all looked at James who sat down and was trying to smile, "Who's up for chess?"

* * *

Sirius showed up two hours before the wedding was set to start. He nearly laughed at the look on Madelynne's face as she ran up to him, but the knowledge of exactly what sort of a witch she was stopped him, "What's up?"

"What's up?" she screeched. "What's up? You're the best man and you only show up NOW!"

He held up his hands, "Hey now. You know I was on a mission. I couldn't exactly have dropped everything to come and help."

It was an empty excuse and they both knew it, but clearly Maddie had more pressing matters as she just grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him toward the men's dressing room.

When he walked in, he couldn't have stopped the hysterical laughter that erupted from his lungs if he'd tried. James' hair was more unruly than usual, most likely caused from his hands running through it, and there was a small trench in the carpet where he'd walked through it. Remus was sitting in a nearby chair looking more anxious than usual and Peter was trying to distract himself from his friend.

"Prongs, what are you doing?"

His head snapped toward his best friend, "Padfoot, thank Merlin!"

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know how I'm going to do this," his friend whined, ashamed. "I'm so nervous I feel like death is the better option."

Sirius punched him in the gut, though he tried to keep it soft, "What do you think Lily would say if she was here? How dare you say that? How dare you talk about dying? You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Die."

James blinked at him from where he sat on his bum on the floor and then smiled, "That's Sirius. I needed that."

"No kidding. Now, let's get you married."

* * *

"You don't think she'll run, do you?"

Sirius punched his arm for yet another time, "Just like I said before, no. Now get ready. I think we're starting."

There weren't very many guests at the wedding. The rest of the Order had been invited, along with Lily's parents who attended despite their eldest daughter's protests. Petunia had refused attendance. A few other professors from Hogwarts and stray friends appeared in attendance. Caroline, Remus, and Peter all sat in the front row. James and Lily hadn't wanted a large wedding party for such a small wedding, so they'd settled on just having a best man and maid of honor.

All eyes turned toward the doors as charmed baskets strew rose petals along the aisle. Lily had wished to get married in a church near her childhood home and James was only too eager to grant her request.

Now Hermione walked down the aisle, clad in a strapless lavender number, which softly gathered at her waist and had small floral embroideries on the chest. Sparing a quick glance at Remus, Sirius knew from his amber eyes that there would never be another for him quite like her.

A small gasp came from his best friend, his brother, and Sirius turned his grey eyes back to the doorway where he couldn't help but gasp himself. Lily had been transformed into a goddess.

Her red hair was pulled away from her face, half up - half down. The part that was down hung in long ringlets down her back and her veil was placed delicately into her hair. Her dress was also strapless, adorned with delicate beadery making flower and vine patterns across her bodice. Her light train was being held up by charmed blue sparrows.

He spared a glance at Caroline and smiled. The look of utter and unmasked jealousy across her face made him feel like he had a purpose and it would be grand.

The ceremony was one that made nearly every eye in the place tear up. When it finished, many people wanted pictures. At the last moment, Albus made some comment about needing Maddie for some mission pronto, so she was pulled out of the picture just as it was taken, leaving James, Lily, and Sirius the only ones pictured.

Smiles lasted the rest of the day away, especially after Maddie came back and told them her mission was secret and it hadn't taken very long to finish. Sirius couldn't have imagined a greater paradise.

**Next chapter : ...I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll think about it when it isn't nearly midnight. xD**


	25. The Birth of Harry Potter

James and Lily had moved into Godric's Hollow a month after their marriage, though almost no one knew where they had gone. Hermione and Ginny knew, though no one knew they knew. Sirius, Minerva, and Albus knew, but that was it.

Throughout the next year, the Potters defied Voldemort not once, not twice, but three times. It was their undoing.

On February 27th of the following year, the Potters happily announced that five short months, they would be parents. Everyone was ecstatic. It was the greatest news that had come to the suffering Order in a long time.

On July 29th, 1980, Hermione received an owl when relaxing with Remus that Lily had gone into labor. Hermione grabbed Remus and dragged him over to the floo where they each flooed over to Sirius' flat.

They were met with the smiling faces of Ginny and Sirius, "You heard?"

"Of course," Remus replied, sitting down in one of the armchairs.

"What happens now?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shot her a look, "Now we wait."

And wait they did. They waited for two days, and at five o'clock in the afternoon on July 31st, they heard a knock at the door. When Ginny opened the door, James strided through, clutching a blanketed bundle with an awed smile, "IT'S A BOY!"

He opened the blanket to reveal a sleeping baby who woke up when the four friends all gathered around to coo over him. His hair was black and just as wild as his fathers and his eyes were as green as emeralds, just like his mother. It was a jolt of recognition for the two girls, but Hermione noted sadly that there was no scar yet marring her future friend's forehead.

"What's his name?" Ginny asked appropriately.

James grinned, "Harry James Potter."

"Selfloving much," Sirius snorted.

"You have your father's name as your middle name, so don't you start with me on that! And to think, I wanted you to be his godfather."

Sirius froze, "You want..._me_...to be his godfather?"

James nodded, "And we'd like Maddie to be his godmother."

Hermione froze. A million emotions and thoughts ran through her head. She felt like crying with the amount of trust he and Lily were putting in her. She wanted to scream in rage about how she wouldn't be able to do anything to help. She wanted to laugh at the irony of having taken care of him even in her time.

But all she found herself able to do was softly say, "Thank you."

James turned toward Remus and Ginny, "We would have named you both also, but not only are we, unfortunately, not as close to the two of you, but that's not to say that we aren't close, and considering it doesn't seem that either of you are going to break up with your counterparts, you're going to be almost joint godparents."

"It makes sense," Remus admitted with a happy nod.

All Ginny could do was nod with tears in her eyes that the men mistook for happiness. They didn't realize her despair, which was clearly evident in her best friend's brown eyes as well. Both friends were beginning to realize they would have to begin planning their disappearance if fate didn't take over soon.

James and Lily came over, along with Remus and Hermione, to Sirius' flat in between Order missions in order to keep young Harry company. It was a revelation for Hermione to notice how much she really hadn't noticed her maternal place in his life, even at the same age as him, until now.

Hermione could see the growing distress in Peter's eyes whenever he would show up. No one had been able to get a hold of him when Harry was being born, but shortly after he was found at his mother's house. Every time they met for something, he looked more terrified than before. How he'd ever managed to get sorted into the house of the lions was beyond Hermione's comprehension.

Maybe he was such a good Slytherin that he could fool a centuries old placement hat.

A month later, Hermione was laying in bed, writing on a piece of parchment, when Remus came in with wild eyes, looking disheveled in an extremely sexy way. She gulped because she just knew.

She was about to be marked.

**Next chapter : will contain smut, but it will be boxed off in case you just want to skip it and go on to Hermione's internal aftermath. I know this chapter was short, but it was really just a necessary filler.**


	26. The Marking of Remus' Mate

**START OF SMUT! **

"Remus," she began, slowly setting her quill down. "What are you doing?"

A low growl rumbled from inside of his chest which made her extremely wet, though she'd never admit it out loud. He chuckled. He could smell it.

She sat up on the bed, extending her legs and crossing her ankles, using her arms to prop herself up as she decided to have fun and play with his wolfish instincts, "See something you want?"

He growled louder, more urgently. She smirked at the state she was able to put him in with just four small words. The bulge in his jeans grew more defined.

Suddenly, he sprang at her, surprising Hermione and making her squeal. He landed just in front of her and sat on all fours, kind of like a puppy. He lightly pushed on her shoulders, making her lay back down. Ever so slowly, he leaned over her body and kissed her softly. His fingers made quick work of her shirt as she traced her tongue over his lips.

With a whimper, she attempted to pull his shirt off, but failed. Remus chuckled as he pulled it over his head and threw it to some unknown position of the room. While he did that, she pulled her own jeans off and pushed them off the bed. Seeing that, he grinned and pulled his off to join hers.

The pull in him to just bite her was so strong he could barely stand it, but he knew he must. He had to do this the right way. He wouldn't let himself be an animal. He couldn't.

The image beneath him rendered all other thoughts to be useless and unnecessary. Maddie's creamy skin was slightly flushed pink beneath her lacy white bra and panties. Her curly brown hair was spread around her perfect blushing face like the mane to her gorgeous lioness self. A feral grin became his lips as he once again took possession of hers between his teeth, nibbling and suckling on them until she was squirming beneath his fingertips.

He swiftly removed her bra and latched his mouth quickly onto the uncovered flesh. Her moans became mewls under his actions and he loved it, particularly what it did to his growing erection. Hermione grabbed his face in her hands and pulled it up to her lips where she nearly attacked his mouth with hers. Yanking his face from hers, he backed away with a grimace, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, and nearly ripped her panties from her body. His came off a moment later.

Without giving either her or his mind a moment to process what was happening, he thrust into her, surprising her with a not entirely enjoyable pain. She wasn't a virgin by any means, but she'd certainly never had someone so...big between her legs before. It hurt.

Eventually she got used to the feeling and Remus set up a fast rhythm she was helpless to do anything but meet. It wasn't a gentle lovemaking like what her fantasies had always told her it was going to be, but her fantasies had also never involved a marking, and a rather large part of herself was worried about that part.

However, that piece of her worrying self was growing smaller exponentially with each thrust. Her moans became shouts and shouts became screams as the pleasure built beyond anything her body had ever felt before. No man had ever done this to her.

Remus, knowing he couldn't fight it anymore, leaned forward into the junction of where her neck met her shoulder, opened his mouth to rest on the skin, and began to thrust harder. It didn't take her long to fall over the blissful edge, screaming his name for the world to hear as sparks flew behind her eyes and waves of pleasure reached even her fingertips.

**END OF SMUT!**

It was at that moment he bit.

She barely registered the pain, being too lost in the pleasure of the moment. Another sort of building was coming inside of her, but this one was of a magical sort. It was the bonding, she realized. She could feel his presence inside of her head, but knew neither could actually hear anything inside of the other's minds. Just a presence of emotion.

It was wonderful.

Remus looked up into the face of his mate, smiling, only to frown at the sight before him, "Love, why are you crying?"

Hermione reached up and touched her face, feeling the wetness there, "I don't know."

He leaned forward and kissed her with the tenderness she had been waiting for, "Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all," she laughed. "It was wonderful. You are wonderful. I love you, Remus."

"I love you too, Madelynne."

Reality ruined the moment.

**It's REALLY short, I know, but there was no way I could extend this without making it sound like crap with the next part coming up. There's only a few chapters left, five or less, so prepare yourselves for some tears (or, well, at least myself. I'm an easy crier when I'm writing). Hope you enjoyed the smut, for those of you who read it. I wrote it at 2 a.m., so...yeah. 'nuff said.**


	27. To Stay or Not To Stay

**This story is now over 100 reviews. Thank you all so much for your support!**

"But you must!" Sirius exclaimed.

James rolled his eyes, "I think we'll be plenty safe at headquarters."

"Would you really risk your wife and son's lives like that?" Sirius nearly shouted. "I thought you loved your family more!"

His hazel eyes narrowed, "Are you insinuating that I don't?"

Sirius narrowed his back, "Don't you?"

James hit him. They fought for about ten minutes before James looked at the clump of long black hair in his hand and Sirius glanced at the broken vase on the floor, "Do you think we can stop?"

"Will you take them into hiding?"

"Yes, Sirius. I'll take my family into hiding."

"How?"

"For what I'm thinking? We'll need a Secret Keeper. I think you'd do an excellent job."

Sirius wasn't so sure.

* * *

"Isn't it better this way?" Hermione asked.

Remus ran his hands through his sandy hair, "I just don't like the idea that they think anything could happen to them."

"I know, I know. No one does. Isn't that the entire point of them going into hiding? To avoid that?" she kissed the crown of his head.

He sighed, laying a hand over hers, where it lay upon his shoulder, "You're right as usual, love. Have a good time with Carrie today, okay? Be careful."

She nodded back with a smile, "We will."

* * *

"Remind me why we're here again?" Ginny asked Hermione as they walked over the abandoned Potter estate.

"Chelange and I thought it might be useful to retrace our steps and see if there is anything significant about the place that we dropped in. I mean, why not just stay where we were, meaning in the proximity of our apartment. Why drop into the backyard of the Potters?"

Ginny sighed, "I don't know, and I don't really care anymore. I'm just tired of all of this wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff."

"I swear, Gin, you're getting to be just as bad as Ron."

She glared, "How dare you insult me like that?"

"Because it's true. Now, c'mon! I think this is where we dropped in."

Hermione laid down in the grass and looked up at the sky, with only a few fluffy white clouds dotting across the blue breadth. After a moment's hesitation, Ginny joined her best friend on the emerald grass. They lay there in silence for a long time, though neither knew precisely how long it was, and eventually it grew to be too much.

"Do you think you could leave him if you had to?" Ginny asked.

Hermione thought about it, "I'm not sure. After being claimed, I'm not sure I would be able to at all. It must be worse for him though, being the one who marked me and all."

Ginny grinned, "So he _did_ mark you, huh? James owes me five galleons the next time I see him then. He bet that you wouldn't be marked until after you were married. I bet otherwise."

"Would you be able to leave?"

"No."

Hermione sat up and stared at her in shock, "No?"

"No."

"How can you say that?"

Ginny shrugged, "I love him too much, and I'm too damn selfish to let him go. I can't leave him."

Hermione glared, "We're going to have to eventually."

"You said fate would stop us! Why can't I just make sure I spend every minute with him that I can?"

"Because it could result in yours or my, or both of our, death! I'm not ready to die yet, thank you very much."

Ginny stood and pointed accusingly at Hermione's chest, "But you would subject me to a life of agony without him? I can't live without him, Hermione! I know you can't live without Remus either."

"I can! We'll come back after the war. We know the day on which we left. It shouldn't be that hard to walk back into their lives."

"How are we going to do that?"

Hermione glared, "Before I leave the house everyday, I make sure I put a box on the table that will come unlocked unless I send my patronus to it within every twenty four hours. If we were to disappear back to our time, the explanation, at least what can be explained, is written inside of the box. If we were to run away, I would take that box and leave a letter I have written in my bag. Sound good?"

"NO!" Ginny shouted, tears running down her face. "No, it doesn't sound good! It sounds awful! How could you do this to us, to me, your best friend? I thought you loved me, 'Mione,"

"I do love you, Gin. You're my sister in every way possible," Hermione explained, her own tears glittering down her pink cheeks. "I can't allow mine or your life to be ruined by your impulsiveness."

"I thought you would understand! I thought you would still be my friend!"

"I am your friend, and it's because I'm your friend I'm making you do this!"

"You're not making me do anything! I'm leaving!"

Ginny made to leave and Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She tackled her. Both girls hit the ground with a hard crash, forcing the air from the redhead's lungs. Ginny rolled over, putting herself on top of Hermione. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hair and pulled it back as far as she could with one hand as she used the other to punch wherever she could reach.

Ginny screamed, turned, and bit Hermione's wrist drawing a crescent shaped ring of blood. Hermione shrieked and let go of Ginny's hair long enough for the girl to move forward and stand. The two stared at each other for a moment before Ginny shouted something similar to a war cry and hurled herself at her best friend. The world became pounding fists, raking nails, and chomping teeth. It was the best of bitch fights, the top of the crop, the clash of the century, the brawl to end all brawls.

After a while, the scuffle morphed into a teary session of begged forgiveness on both sides. They both did, of course. They weren't best friends for nothing.

Ginny picked at a dandelion she found in the lawn, "I know why we have to leave, but I still think I just couldn't do it."

"What if we left right now," Hermione suggested. "Left, and just kept on walking, like nothing was wrong. I'd go back and get my box and exchange it for the letter, but we don't have to stay."

Ginny shook her head and whispered, "I can't."

"Neither can I," Hermione admitted finally. It shocked neither of them. They'd both known the truth.

Ginny stood and helped the brunette to her feet. As per usual Ginny style, she yanked her up a bit too hard and Hermione stumbled forward a few steps. Ginny held on to make sure she wouldn't fall forward, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think-"

_CRACK!_

They both froze as their eyes connected, brown meeting brown. The orbs of sight widened in realization and they gazed down at where Hermione's foot had been before she lifted it. There lay the same delicate time-turner as before, only this time it wasn't confusing. It was menacing.

Ginny looked at her friend with more tears in her eyes, "NO!"

The world began to lighten and swirl. Hermione looked back at her sister for all intents and purposes of nearly a decade. It was all she could do to whisper sadly, "Oh, yes."

**Dun dun dun! The next chapter will probably come soon, but don't hold me to it. Probably not tomorrow though, because I have a huge presentation to worry about. I don't need the next chapter of this story on top of it. Only one or two more chapters to go with no epilogue. Just a small warning.**


	28. Truth

**Wow! Is that what it took to get a response from all of you? Enter a Doctor Who reference with a tearful confession session ultimately ending in a heartbreaking leave? I guess I'll have to remember that. Multi-fandom tragedies seem to get the party going.**

When Hermione awakened, it was to her face being pressed upon a leather bound potions journal. She nearly thought the last couple of years a dream, or that she was still in the past, but deep within her soul, she knew that was inaccurate. She raised her curly head and gazed around the living room.

It was still a mess, torn apart from Ginny's search two years before. With time ruling the game, she was sure it was actually only a few minutes at most from when they had originally left this time behind. She looked around for her friend, who would have been right beside her, and she was gone. For a quick moment, she was afraid that she had left her friend in the beginnings of the 1980's.

Then she looked in the corner and saw Ginny with her back to the wall, her knees to her chin. She was watching Hermione, "I was wondering when you would wake up."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A couple minutes longer than you."

Hermione stood and stretched, still unwilling to process everything that had happened, "I think we need to get this place in order before we begin to discuss any recent events."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ginny stand with a roll of her eyes. Within a minute, everything was put back in its usual meticulous order, for the first time fully meeting Hermione's standard. She collapsed into a nearby chair and put her head in her hands, silence covering them like a thick fog.

"'Mione...we have to talk to them."

She raised her head to look at Ginny, "I know, but...I'm not sure I can face him. Either of them, really. Even Teddy."

Ginny's eyes narrowed into a blazing glare, "Don't you dare turn your back on them, Hermione Jean Granger. We need to talk to them. We can sit here and play 'what if...' all night if we want, but it would be much simpler on everyone if we just go over there and talk to them."

"You're right," Hermione sighed. "Since when are you the smarter one."

"When you're the scared one," Ginny winked. "Lets go."

Hermione nodded and rose to follow her friend out the door, down the familiar but distant stairs, and finally outside where they paused before apparating to just outside Grimmauld Place. They opened the door as quietly as a silencing charm. They could hear the pleasantly low rumble of Remus' and Sirius' voices from what sounded like the dining room.

Walking as if they were on their way to the next Battle of Hogwarts, they made their way over to the kitchen. By this time, the men had realized they weren't alone. When Ginny slipped through the door first and Hermione followed, the raised wands of the two men lowered and their faces softened.

Remus smiled sadly at Hermione, "You know?"

A sob escaped her throat as she ran forward into his waiting arms. They encircled her with warmth and safety as his sweet voice whispered into her ear. She buried her face into his shoulder and listened.

She was vaguely aware of a chair scraping back, Sirius, and two pairs of footsteps walking out of the room, up the stairs, and down the hall to a room where nothing else could be heard. Presumably, his bedroom. No need to guess what was going to end up happening in there. Both Sirius and Ginny were creatures of actions first, words later.

She cried into his shoulder as his rough, age worn hands rubbed her back slowly, comfortingly. After a while, she wasn't sure how long, Hermione looked up at his face and saw only his amber eyes. There were so many emotions playing in them, she wasn't sure which one was dominant.

She reached up with heavy hands and cupped his face, tentatively bringing her mouth closer to his. It was the only invitation he needed.

Remus kissed her long and hard with a passion that was gentler than the night he'd claimed her, but had just as much urgency. Tears met tears as he held on to what he lost and she to what she never wanted to lose. Filled with a relief that nearly blinded her, she realized he didn't hate her. He still loved her.

He reluctantly pulled back, moved a chair out with his foot, and set her in it, "I know you want to know what happened after you left, other than what history told you."

She could only nod, her voice temporarily incapacitated.

"How about we go to the library and I tell you a story?"

He led the way. They sat on the sofa just like when they were seventh years at Hogwarts, him holding her to his chest and her snuggled against his warmth. It was comfortable, familiar, and home.

She put a finger to his open lips, "Before you begin, where's Teddy?"

He smiled, "Sirius and I both remembered explicitly what you both were wearing when you appeared in front of us that day in the Potters' backyard, so we were able to know when everything would happen, hence part of the reason we asked you both over so often. Andromeda has been asking for some extended time with Teddy and who am I to refuse her?"

"A wonderful father," she replied, kissing him once more.

He chuckled as he pulled back, "Do that again, love, and I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Duly noted."

"Back to the story, it starts when neither of you came home for the night..."

* * *

Remus paced around the bedroom as he waited for some sign that his Maddie would be home soon. She'd been gone for hours. Oh, how he hoped this wasn't what they'd-no! He couldn't think about that. He'd sworn to himself he'd never think of that.

A knock sounded at the door and for a moment relief swelled in him. Then he remembered that Maddie would just come in. She wouldn't need to knock. She lived there.

He walked through the house and opened the door. There stood a desperate looking Sirius. A pit filled his stomach, "Not Carrie too?"

Sirius welcomed himself into the house and started walking around the furniture, "She left to meet Maddie just before lunch. I haven't heard from here since."

"Nor have I from Maddie."

Sirius' ears perked up, "You don't think that anyone could have taken them or anything?"

"No. They're too smart for that, and before you ask it, I don't believe they're dead either. They would have let us know somehow if they were in trouble. I would know. I have the-"

He cut off. The bond! He could feel if she was in trouble.

He tried to reach out to the side of the bond that had become a warm hum in the back of his mind and found nothing. He tried again. Same result. The bond was...empty. It wasn't gone; it was just empty. Odd.

"You have the what?"

"Oh, Maddie and I...well, I guess you could say we mated," he grinned, his marauder side unable to restrain itself.

Despite his anxious worries, he smiled and laughed for his friend, "So have you heard anything from whatever it was that happened when you two did it?"

"No. Our bond is mysteriously empty. It's not like it has disappeared. It's sort of like I had a glass of milk for a while and while I turned my back to get some cookies to go with the milk, the milk had vanished and there's only the glass left. Does that make sense?"

"In a weird way, I guess it does. What does that mean?"

Remus sighed, collapsing into a rocking chair, "I have no idea. It doesn't feel bad though. For some reason, I don't think we should be this worried yet."

"I have that feeling too, but I just can't help it. I mean, what if-. Never mind. I'm not going to grace that question with a closing," he concluded stubbornly.

Remus smiled at his friend, "Why don't we just wait until tomorrow morning, and then if they're not back, we'll look for some answers, okay?"

"Deal."

Within minutes, both fell into a restless sleep, their dreams contorted by the worries of their true loves. Needless to say, when they awoke the next morning, neither felt very refreshed.

"That's it. I'm going after them," Sirius announced.

_Don't bother._ Remus thought, remembering Maddie's warning, "We won't find anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember Christmas of our seventh year? When I was angry with Carrie and Maddie for a bit?"

Sirius thought about it for a moment and his eyes widened in recognition, "You don't think-"

"Yes," Remus nodded sadly. "I believe they left."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Something caught Sirius' eye all of a sudden and he walked over to a table in the corner, "Moony, what's this?"

Remus looked at it curiously, "I don't know. It was Maddie's."

Sirius tried to open the intricate box, but failed. Remus took it and looked it over. It was a medium in size and was built with what looked like oak wood. There were delicate floral carvings entered into the lid and around the edges which were a shade lighter than the rest. He took out his wand and touched the tip to the lid, ready to cast a diagnostic spell, but then it unlocked.

He nearly dropped the box in shock, but he managed to keep his hold. After a moment of staring and silence, he lifted the lid. Inside lay what looked like a stack of letters bound with a thin piece of rope, obviously an undetectable extension charm having been applied, and a letter on top with the charm bracelet he'd given her. His heart squeezed at the sight of memories but then focused.

"Why don't I go back to my place and see if Carrie left anything there that could be useful?"

Remus knew he was just leaving to allow him a moment of privacy. Slowly, he sat down on the sofa which had been used for many things over the past months, most involving him and Maddie. The thought that it may never be used for that again made him depressed.

He grabbed the bracelet with shaking fingers, afraid that it might break if he moved too fast or pressed too hard. He set it upon the cushion next to him and just as softly grabbed the lone letter from its position atop the bound stack of letters. With his thumb, he popped the dark red seal and opened the parchment.

_Dearest Remus,_

_If you're reading this, I am most truly sorry. I'm either not with you anymore having had to leave, or you touched this with a wand which has recently cast the Patronus Charm. Knowing you, it could be either, though I hope for your sake it is merely the second._

_If it is indeed the first one, which I warned you about once upon a time, you're going to have to trust me some more. I am meddling enough as it is, but I hope that what is contained in this box will help you through the coming years. The unfortunate truth is that you will see me again, but it will not be for a long time._

_Like I told you before, if I don't show up, I am gone. Carrie will be with me. It is pointless and a waste to look for me. You will not find anything. I have to tell you that this was not my choice, so while being angry with me would be understandable, it would be misguided. Be angry with fate._

_There is a truth you need to understand which I can only now safely tell you. I need you to know before I do that everything I felt for you was real, very real. So real, in fact, that I wish with all of my heart that the reality of my true past didn't exist and I could only be with you. As is such with my life, I'm not going to get what I want. I resigned myself to that fate a long time ago._

_I am from what you would see now as the future. To me, it is very much the past and present. I can't safely tell you exactly when in the future, but I can tell you that you won't have to look far to find me when the time comes._

_I didn't come to your time by either accident or choice. Fate was playing cards I wasn't ready for, and I guess I would never have been ready for them. I feel it will be safe to tell you, and if it isn't I'm sure the ink won't stay legible on this parchment, that my real name isn't Madelynne Berson. nor is Carrie's name really Caroline Mann. My real name is Hermione Granger and hers is Ginevra Weasley, but you must call her Ginny. If you call her Ginevra to her face, you may lose an eye._

_We were searching our apartment for something and I stepped on a time-turner when Ginny grabbed onto me. I remember wondering how Merlin's pants that device came to be in our messy home. I later learned with help that it was love, death, time, space, and prophecy working together to get us what we needed to be truly happy. We were then transported right in front of you both and you know the rest._

_I cannot safely think of anything else to tell you at this moment, though there is so much I want you to know about me, about us, about yourself. That is where the stack of letters comes in. There are many, many of them and each is labeled with a date. That date is the minimum date on which you can safely (I'm writing that word a lot, huh?) read what is inside without any chances being taken._

_There are things coming for you, things you will most assuredly not enjoy, but I'm hoping that if you really loved me, that my letters I've left and the bracelet to remind you of who I am will help to ease some of the pain._

_I can understand if you choose to hate me, but keeping that secret was never my choice. It was my responsibility._

_Your mate,_

_Hermione Granger_

The letter floated down to the floor like a snowflake on the wind as tears fell from his eyes and he could feel his cries catch in his throat, choking him. Oh, the burden she must have been bearing the whole time, and she couldn't even tell him. She thought he would hate her? How could he with her being so perfect?

Hermione Granger. He thought the name over and over like a mantra. He wondered what her middle name was. He wondered what ancestry belonged to that name. He spoke the name once out loud and enjoyed how it felt on his tongue.

Remus smiled through his tears. She'd mentioned that they would meet again. He would see her again! It didn't matter if it was sixty years from today on his deathbed. He would see his mate again.

Sirius walked back into the house and saw his friend sitting there with a goofy smile and tears on his cheeks, "It's either something really good or something really bad."

"A little of both. Take a look for yourself."

He grabbed the letter from his friend and read it. Then he re-read it just to be sure. Finally, with a tearful smirk he looked back to his werewolf friend, "Her name is Ginevra Weasley. Aren't the Weasley's considered blood traitors? Oh, I love her so much more now."

"I know what you mean."

"Have you looked at the dates on the letters yet?"

Remus shook his head, wiping his tears away, "I hadn't gotten around to it yet. Here it goes!"

Having no doubt that they were in chronological order, he picked the first one off of the pile and held it toward the light, "August 1st, 1981."

They shared a look, "Doesn't seem like we're going to have to wait for the tragedy, does it?"

Both could start to feel the strings of distrust for not only each other, but everyone they held dear as they contemplated what could be happening in the coming months.

* * *

"Never did we suspect what was about to happen," Remus concluded, playing with a piece of her brown hair. "You were right though. Your letters did help. I can't tell you how many times I've read them."

Hermione wiped the last remnants of her cries away and looked up at him, "How much did you love Tonks?"

He was thoughtful for a moment, "Our marriage was more a marriage of company and convenience than one of love. She found herself in love with a werewolf who had been killed in a sting by Aurors a few months before. That's when she came to me and asked me where my mate was, recognizing the signs. She knew that when the time came that I'd eventually want to leave her for you and welcomed it. Unfortunately, she was killed before she could spend time with her son."

She smiled, "Teddy is just wonderful. He's really so much like the two of you, it's uncanny."

"How would you feel about becoming his stepmother?"

Her eyes widened with a smile, "Do you mean it?"

"Only if you're accepting."

Her yes was a kiss that continued on for a long time as they rekindled a romance that had never actually stopped burning. It had just had problems starting, and so continued the turns of love, death, and most importantly, time.

**And so concludes our journey. It was a fun ride for me and I hope it was for you. Please leave me a parting review telling me if you think the ending was satisfactory or not. It was my first HP fic and I had no idea how to end it without a cheesy epilogue (and I do far too many of those anyway).**


End file.
